The Princess Of Volleyball
by Capuciine
Summary: Un equipo y un sueño por cumplirse se hará realidad, para cumplir ese sueño, tenían que enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos que se interpondrán a lo largo del camino, Wendy llevara a sus compañeras, su equipo y su escuela al esperado Torneo Nacional de Voleibol de los Estados Unidos: "¡No importa lo que pase, seguiremos de pie en la cancha!"
1. Un partido de practica

**¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo un Fanfic que siempre quise escribir. Me he obsesionado últimamente con un anime de voleyball llamado "Haikyuu" y cuando vi el episodio de South Park "La polla mágica", donde aclararon un equipo de voleyball de chicas en la escuela de South Park. También va a haber romance, así que están advertidos y puede haber lemon en cualquier momento.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OC's y la historia.**

 **Siento** **que deberían darle mas importancia al equipo, espero que me entiendan. Y ojala les guste el FanFic. Antes de comenzar, voy a poner las posiciones de cada una de las chicas:**

 **Wendy —Capitana/Atacante Lateral.**

 **Heidi—Atacante Lateral # 2.**

 **Miki—Colocador.**

 **Red—Bloqueador Central.**

 **Lola—Bloqueador Central # 2.**

 **Esther—Colocador # 2.**

 **Sofia—Manager del equipo.**

 **Bebe—Libero.**

* * *

 **Volleyball Passion.**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 **Título:** Volleyball Passion.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Romance/Friendship.

 **Escrito por:** Capuccine

* * *

 **Capitulo nº1: Un partido de practica.**

* * *

Sus ojos eran turquesa y muy brillante.

Y su cabello era negro, largo hasta la cintura y atado con una gran cola de caballo, su nombre es Wendy Testaburguer, de 5º de secundaria, la capitana del equipo de Volleyball de las chicas de South Park y juega en la posición de Atacante Lateral, ella tiene mucho espíritu de equipo, siempre confía mucho en sus compañeras para poder llegar a la cima y se nombrada como la mejor escuela de volleyball.

—¡Vamos, Wendy!

Su respiración estaba muy agitada debido que corrió muchismo para alcanzar el balón de oponente para evitar que anotara, lo mismo le pasa a sus compañeras y una de ellas tuvo que salir con mucha prisa porque estuvo a punto de vomitar en la cancha y fue al baño,así que tuvo que ser reemplazada por otra chica hasta se mejorara, la practica se detuvo luego de que la manager toco el silbato.

—Chicas, presten atención. La semana que viene tendremos un partido de practica con la escuela secundaria de Denver, asegúrense de practicar para jugar contra ellas. —comento la entrenadora del equipo y las chicas respondieron un "si" en voz alta.

Y como querían dar lo mejor ese día, las chicas se quedaron hasta esta tarde, entrenando ya que a iban a tener ese partido de practica con la escuela vecina, algunos estudiantes se quedaron observando como las jugadoras pre-calentaban antes de la fecha de la practica, varios se pusieron a temblar como una hoja porque estas chicas siempre se ponen muy serias a la hora de jugar.

—¡Miki, haz un buen servicio!—exclamo Wendy y las demás ya estaban en sus posiciones para que la jugadora realizara su saque, se dividieron en dos grupos de cinco jugadoras contra otras chicas de la misma cantidad.

La castaña jugaba en la posición de colocador, sus compañeras siempre confiaban en sus saques, tenia una excelente habilidad para hacer saques y recepciones, de ser así, no hubiera ganado su posición para el equipo y gracias a ella, llegaron a ganar varios partidos. Y hasta le dieron un apodo bastante relacionado a su habilidad, se gano el apodo de "La reina del saqueo".

Los comentarios acerca de Miki no se hicieron esperar, todos empezaron a hablar sobre la gran habilidad de la castaña en sus saques, no ha llegado a fallar en ningún momento a la hora de sacar y algunos se sonrojaron mucho debido a la belleza de la joven, era tan hermosa.

La castaña los ignoro por completo y solo se dedicaba a hacer buenos saques, el silbato sono y Miki lanzo la pelota y salto para golpearlo, alcanzo a pasar al otro lado, el balón fue bajando de a poco, pero Milly, se lanzo como si fuera una plancha y estiro los brazos para realizar una recepción.

—¡La tengo! —exclamo la pelinaranja al golpear el balón con sus antebrazos.

—¡Buena recepción!—dijo Tammy Warner, la ex-novia de Kenny y actual novia de Thomas, un chico con un síndrome de Tourette.

El balón fue disminuyendo su velocidad y la castaña se trió al piso para hacer una defensa y Annie, por su parte, hizo el golpe de arriba y Jenny dio el golpe final, con toda su fuerza golpeo la pelota, como era tan fuerte y rápida, ninguna de las jugadoras pudo recibir aquel balón y fue un punto para el otro equipo, sonó el silbato porque el otro equipo marco el punto.

Emily y Kal, se encargaban de marcar los puntos que va anotando cada equipo, estaban empatadas, así que iban a hacer todo lo posible para marcar mas puntos sin que el otro equipo se le adelante, pero solamente era un partido para practicar, de todas formas, tenían un aire bastante frió y no les gustaba para nada perder, se ponían furiosas cuando eso pasaba.

La ultima vez que jugaron contra la secundaria de Denver, fue todo en vano, en los tres sets, no pudieron avanzar con su marcador, las chicas de esa escuela son cien veces mas fuerte que ellas.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo Bebe secándose el sudor en su frente.

—No se preocupen, todavía hay tiempo.—comento Wendy demostrando mucha confianza en sus compañeras.

—¡Si!—gritaron todas al ponerse de acuerdo y volvieron a ponerse en posicion.

...

Ya era de noche, las siempre tenían la costumbre de quedarse hasta la tarde para entrenar un poco mas, algunas quedaron exhaustas por el entrenamiento y otras preferían quedarse un rato mas pero un profesor le dejo a las chicas que querían quedarse un poco mas, de que ya era hora de devolver la llave del Gimnasio a la entrenadora.

—Miki, estuviste genial, tus saques son tan buenas como siempre. —comento Heidi muy emocionada.

—Es verdad, tienes un gran talento. —dijo Annie también en el mismo semblante.

—Gracias. —dijo Miki con una sonrisa.

Cada una se fueron directo a sus casas y descansar mucho para el partido de practica de la semana que viene, Wendy salio del Gimnasio rumbo para ir a su casa pero no pensaba irse sola, cuando termina el entrenamiento, Stan, su novio desde la primaria, tiene la costumbre de acompañar a la joven a su casa, los dos se amaban muchismo y eran protectores del uno y el otro.

—Hola, Wendy. —saludo el pelinegro y recibiéndola con un beso en los labios —¿Como te ha ido?

—Bien, las chicas han progresado mucho la ultima vez y Miki es una experta en saques. No se que haríamos sin ella...—respondió Wendy muy feliz.—¿Y a ti, como te va en el equipo de Volleyball?

—Pues, apenas estamos avanzando algo pero si demostramos empeño y esfuerzo, estoy seguro que saldremos a la cancha y... —dijo apretando los puños y mirando al cielo.

—Y yo con mucho gusto iré a apoyarte con el equipo...—Wendy completo la frase completa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Me pone feliz que digas eso.

...

Durante el camino, Miki y Sofia aprovecharon para conversar acerca del avance en el equipo en este año. Al llegar a casa, no quedaba tan lejos, se encontraba ubicada a cinco cuadras de la escuela, sabiendo la hora que es, su madre ya estaría haciendo la cena para esta noche y se preguntaban que podría ser porque cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar, sintieron un olor delicioso a comida.

—Ya estamos en casa. —dijeron las dos en el mismo tiempo y se sacaron las zapatillas para dejarlas al lado de la puerta.

—Bienvenidas, chicas. —comento Nina, la madre de las chicas, mientras cortaba unos vegetales para poner en la olla y siempre recibe a sus hijas con mucho cariño, su esposo siempre venia tarde a casa debido a su trabajo pero su vida con la familia es muy buena.

—¡Volvieron! —exclamo muy emocionado un niño de seis años, de cabello castaño y revuelto. Es Henry, es el hermano pequeño de la "Reina del saqueo" y la manager del equipo, fue corriendo a abrazarlas.—¿Que tal les fue?

—¡Hola Henry! Pues bien, como siempre y la semana que viene tendremos un partido de practica contra la secundaria de Denver, así que nos quedamos hasta la noche para practicar mucho antes de ese día.

—Ya veo, así que es por eso la razón por la que se tardaban en llegar.—comento Henry con una dulce sonrisa.—Les deseo mucha suerte para el partido.

Las dos jóvenes abrazaron fuertemente a su pequeño hermano, quien correspondió el abrazo. Henry siempre apoyaba a sus hermanas cuando les tocaba ir a una escuela para tener un partido de practica y ademas, el se preocupa mucho por ellas, es completamente inseparable de las dos.

Para no perder el tiempo, ya que su madre todavía estaba preparando la comida, aprovecharon para ir a fuera a jugar un poco de Volleyball, Henry fue aprendiendo de a poco el deporte y le estaba empezando a gustar mucho, también ha visto muchos partidos de Voley en la televisión, admiraba por completo a los equipos de gran talento y que pudieron llegar a la final gracias a sus habilidades, estaba seguro que sus hermanas también podrían llegar a ese nivel.

—¡Henry, ahí va! —exclamo al golpear el balón hacia arriba y el menor también trato de hacer el golpe de arriba, pero sus manos no estaban en una buena posición y al golpearlo, se fue a la derecha en lugar de pasárselo a su hermana.

—Que mal, cada vez que quiero hacer el golpe de arriba, la pelota se va en cualquier lado. —dijo el castaño inflando los cachetes y Miki soltó una pequeña risa por la cara que puso su pequeño hermano.

—Veras, Henry. —comento la castaña elevando sus brazos e imaginando que tenia la pelota en sus manos, para poder explicarle al menor como se hacia —.Cuando vas a hacer un golpe de arriba, tienes que asegurarte de que tus manos estén bien colocadas y así podrás hacer que la pelota vaya en la dirección del oponente.

—Ya veo. —dijo Henry mientras fue a buscar la pelota—Miki, Sofia...les deseo suerte para el partido practica. —Y ahora abrazo a sus hermanas y ellas tan solo correspondieron el abrazo, sonriendo a la vez.

—¡Chicos, la cena esta lista! —grito su madre y los tres se fueron adentro y mas aun porque hay mucho frió pero al menos se divirtieron mucho jugando antes de cenar.

De pronto el celular de Miki sonó, lo saco de su bolsillo del pantalón y vio que tenia un mensaje...

 _De: Kenny_

 _Para: Miki_

 _Escuche que tendrás un partido de practica contra la secundaria de Denver. Se que estas frustrada cuando se enfrentaron a ellas, pero estoy seguro que tu las aplastaras, te deseo suerte, linda y te amo._

Las mejillas de Miki se pusieron roja, soltó una pequeña risa en voz baja, su novia siempre la apoyaba en momentos difíciles y mas aun de lo que paso aquella vez.

 _"El Voleyball era una pasión para quien lo jugara y jamas lo llegaría a abandonar."_

* * *

¡Bien! Hasta aquí, termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. A mi encanta muchísimo el voley, hasta lo juego y me divierte a lo máximo, siempre quise escribir esta temática de deportes y mas aun porque me obsesione con Haikyuu! y otros mas (?) Voy a tratar de actualizar esta historia iré avanzando día tras día, así que perdonen si llego a tardar mucho en actualizar, tratare de intentarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Entrenando un poco más

**¡Bien! Hola de nuevo, yo aquí presentándome en un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que me encanto muchísimo lo que opinaron acerca del Fic y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como el primer capítulo.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis OC's.**

* * *

 **Capitulo nº 2: Entrenando un poco más y cosas pegadas a la cabeza.**

* * *

Hoy es Domingo, a petición de todas, tomaron la decisión de usar el gimnasio de la escuela para entrena un poco más, estas chicas nunca se daban por vencidas cuando se trataba de partidos de práctica, pero solamente querían estar preparadas para ese día.

Lo primero que hicieron, fue practicar más sus saqueos, Esther se dedicaba a tirarles el balón para que pudieran realizar sus saques. En el otro lado de la cancha había un montón de pelotas por cualquier lado, Emily y Kal las fueron recogiendo de a poco, guardándolas en el cesto. Wendy —por su parte—decidió practica un poco más sus saques, tomo un balón que fue recogido por las dos estudiantes, sus ojos se enfocaron en la mitad de la cancha e imagino que había oponentes en posición y cuando estuvo a punto de realizar su saque...

—Parece que nuestra Wendy tuvo un momento de privacidad con su querido novio. —comento Bebe de forma burlona ya que el cuello de la pelinegra tenía una "marca" entre morada y rojiza. Ante eso, la joven se impactó por eso y provoco que fallara en el saque que iba realizar, la pelota termino por tocar la red.

—¡¿E-Eso a que viene?! —exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas ante las palabras de su compañera, que se hecho a reír al igual que las demás.

—No lo sé, pero me acabo de encontrar una linda marca de chupón en tu delicado cuello. —dijo la rubia todavía en el mismo semblante y paso un brazo en el hombro de la pobre chica que ya estaba roja como un tomate, Bebe corrió su cabello negro, que estaba atada por una gran cola de caballo.

—¡Mejor concentrémonos en el entrenamiento! —exclamo ya muy avergonzada por eso y fue corriendo para recoger el balón.

—Wendy... ¿Todavía no has hecho...bueno ya sabes, con Stan? —pregunto Miki igual de apenada como ella, sé que no era un buen momento para hablar de otra cosa, pero la pelinegra tenía un "cierto" problema con Stan sobre ese tema.

—...— Testaburguer no sabía que responder al respecto, se dedicó a mirar al piso—No, es que...no me siento preparada para llegar a ese tipo de relaciones y tengo mucho miedo...

—Te entiendo. —comento Miki, muy ruborizada—. Yo tampoco lo estoy...yo también tengo miedo pero...una va a tener que acostumbrarse.

Ante eso, se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga, no cabe duda de que estaba en lo cierto, es normal que una chica sienta miedo cuando se trata de relaciones sexuales con su pareja.

Ella tenía que lidiar con los suyos en el día que Stan le ofreció hacerlo pero ella se negó porque no estaba lista para hacerlo y lo mismo le pasaba a Miki, pero Kenny siempre utiliza sus métodos para hacer que ella "caiga" hacia él y cambie de opinión al respecto.

—Ya, ya. No le den más vueltas, comprendo la situación que están pasando, pero va llegar un momento en el que se darán cuenta de lo mucho que se disfruta haciéndolo...—comento Bebe, ella es toda una experta en pareja y relaciones sexuales. A pesar de que ella ya no es virgen, era de una gran a ayuda para sus amigas.

—Bueno, sigamos entrenando. —dijo Red cambiando de tema, ya que al igual que sus compañeras, se estaban empezando a incomodar en ese momento tan vergonzoso.

...

En el camino de regreso a casa, Wendy comenzó a hablar con Stan por su celular, su novio le comento de que el equipo también van a tener un partido de práctica, solo que es contra Middle Park y Wendy se emocionó mucho por él, ya que siempre le decía que lo iba a conseguir.

Por suerte, Cartman no jugaba en el equipo, porque aparte de no interesarle el deporte. Su peso era bastante molesto y muchos se podrían llegar a enojar por ser muy lento, el castaño le valía mierda de lo que opinaban de él.

Stan, era un chico bastante confiado y no tenía miedo de decir lo que piensa, él no tenía una vida muy perfecta como digamos, ya que su padre esta flojo de un tornillo, llegando a hacer cosas muy vergonzosas para su gusto y el de su madre, además de tener que lidiar con los maltratos de su hermana mayor, Shelly.

Por suerte, el equipo tenía a Kyle, él juega en la posición de Atacante Lateral al igual que su novio, Kenny en la posición de Colocador, pero sus saques son de un nivel muy bajo. Aunque es de pedirle ayuda a Miki para mejorar más sus saques y hacer que la gente vea lo mucho que vale.

Luego de que le explico a Wendy de que el partido de práctica iba a ser de cinco días, debido que la escuela de Middle Park tenía un partido en un Inter-high y se requería de mucha espera para la práctica. Y también le comento que estaba un poco nervioso, ya que hacía mucho de que no tenían un partido de práctica, sus compañeros le dieron mucho apoyo—excepto Craig, quien pensaba que el merecía el puesto de capitán y no el—, ese comentario le hizo reír mucho a Wendy.

Había mucha gente de que el merecía un puesto solo porque tiene más confianza en equipo. Pero al menos Craig —que es de cuarto año—se ofreció de candidato para capitán una vez que Stan se gradué con los de quinto año y así no tendría que aguantar las indicaciones estrictas de Marsh.

También Clyde, Tweek y Token, iban a ocupar los lugares de Kyle, Kenny y Kevin, ya que ellos también son de quinto año. Son dos eran inteligentes pero Tweek era muy tímido y paranoico, la última vez que se lo vio jugar en un partido de practica por primera vez termino orinándose encima y se convirtió en el hazmerreír.

Apenas llego a su casa, Wendy dejo sus cosas en su habitación. Bajo por las escaleras y se fijó en el calendario, del cual tenía muchas cruces porque se debía a los días que fueron pasando durante los entrenamientos, quedaban dos días para asistir al partido de practica contra las chicas de la secundaria de Denver.

—Solo faltan dos días...—dijo la pelinegra al remarcar con una cruz.

—Wendy, ¿cómo te ha ido el entrenamiento? —pregunto la Sra. Testaburger, mientras se limpiaba las manos, ya que estaban cubiertas de masa.

—Bien, mama, estuve marcando los días que faltan para nuestro partido de práctica.

—Qué bueno, te deseo suerte.—dijo dándole un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena para la noche.

—"Definitivamente, ganaremos." —pensó en sí misma y apretó muy fuerte los puños con mucha confianza, todo gracias a los apoyos de sus padres, Stan y sus compañeras, eran personas muy importantes en su vida.

No paraba de pensar lo mucho que la valoraban, las chicas no se arriesgarían a perderla, es muy buena liderando al equipo, sonrió por eso. Estuvo a punto de ir al baño para lavar sus manos e irse a cenar con su familia, pero de pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar, tenía un mensaje.

Al ver su casilla de entrada, era un mensaje por parte de Stan, su novio. El mensaje decía: "Te deseo suerte para el partido de práctica, demuéstrales quien manda", Wendy se rio por eso, había que ver lo mucho Stan la apoyaba cuando se trataba de deportes, le levantaba los ánimos pero de vez en cuando, solía exagerar cuando se lo dice enfrente de todos.

No se avergonzaba por eso, solo se divertía en tener un novio con un buen sentido de humor, era precisamente lo que más le gustaba de Stan, como es el capitán del equipo de Volleyball masculino, rezaba para que algún día ganaran a todas las escuelas poderosas y que llegaran a las Naciones.

...

Al terminar de comer, Wendy se fue con las chicas, que quedaron en reunirse en casa de Bebe, para discutir acerca de un plan estratégico para cuando se enfrenten contra la secundaria Denver.

—Bien, las chicas de Denver se han vuelto mucho más fuerte, comparadas con las del año pasado, de lo que investigue, han derrotado a la secundaria de Middle Park por 26-23. —explico Sofía, que es la manager del equipo, su trabajo consiste en analizar los datos del oponente.

—Increible, por 26 a 23, su resultado ha mejorado mucho cuando nos enfrentamos a ellas. —comento Bebe muy sorprendida.

—Si se han vuelto fuertes, el día que nos enfrentemos en el Inter-high, va a ser muy tenso. —dijo Miki llegando a pensar en aquella posibilidad.

—Comparado con los videos de los anteriores oponentes, ellas tienen un nivel más alto. —

—Es cierto, pero este año, seremos las que vamos a ganar.—dijo Wendy con mucha confianza—. Sé que es solo un partido de práctica, pero hay que demostrarles de lo cuanto que hemos mejorado.

Sus compañeras, se encontraban sumamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su capitana, aunque hayan derrotadas en mucho partidos. Desde que Miki y su hermana, ingresaron al equipo, sintieron que gracias a sus habilidades como colocador y manager, podrían ganar contra ellas.

—¡De acuerdo! Entonces comencemos con nuestra estrategia. —exclamo Heidi con el mismo semblante que la capitana y sus compañeras, dejando el orgullo de lado, prestaron con mucha atención las indicaciones que daba Sofía.

...

Y finalmente llego el día, la entrenadora y algunos profesores recaudaron fondos para el viaje hasta Denver—mínimo se requería de doscientos dólares para conseguir con un chofer que las llevara—, lo importante ahora es que han esperado este día.

Cada una portaba un bolso, para poner sus botellas de agua junto con la ropa que se le ordeno llevar para que sea más cómodo como en todos los partidos de practica y también se necesitaba un buen par de zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Ya estamos todas?—pregunto la entrenadora.

—Sí, no falta nadie.—respondió Wendy al ver que todas sus compañeras y la manager, cada una fue subiendo al micro.

"Es hora de demostrarles de que estamos hechas"

...

La secundaria de Denver, el lugar era muy gigante e incluyendo el gimnasio. Hasta tenían un equipo de voleyball masculino, tenían el mismo nivel que las chicas, era una escuela muy asombrosa y de nivel muy alto.

Al llegar, la entrenadora fue hablar con los profesores para quedar en un partido de práctica, mientras tanto. Las jugadoras estaban entrenando como de costumbre, según Sofía al haberlo investigado.

La manager del equipo femenino, Lucy Edwards—de quinto año—, toco el silbato para finalizar el entrenamiento.

—Chicas, las chicas de la secundaria de South Park, han llegado. —comento la rubia.

Esta escuela, tenían unas jugadoras muy altas y casi todas las chicas, excepto Wendy, Miki y Sofia, sintieron un enorme escalofrió, les daba miedo jugar con equipos con altura bastante altas, pero tenían mucho valor por dentro y lo iban a demostrar, jugando contra ellas. A pesar de su derrota del año pasado.

Para demostrar respeto, los dos equipos se alinearon por la cancha dividida. Como era de costumbre, los equipos se deseaban suerte entre sí, ya sea en los Inter-highs o partidos de prácticas.

—¡Tengamos un buen juego!—exclamaron los dos equipos y algunas personas se fueron sentando en las gradas para contemplar el espectáculo.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Bien, aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Básicamente estoy tratando de desarrollarlo un poco para que no queden cabos sueltos, ahora voy a responder los Reviews que me dejaron.**

 **Coyote Smith: Que bueno que te gusto, me encanto lo que has puesto en tu Review, te agradezco por comentarlo.**

 **Luis Carlos: También me alegra de volver a escribir, solo que a veces no me alcanza el tiempo para publicar algo, gracias por comentar.**

 **Jva98: Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima, aunque me sorprende que hayas publicado en mismo Review en el capítulo 1, pero no importa, gracias por tus palabras.**


	3. Cita en grupo (Extra)

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo un extra que es justo antes de los acontecimientos de la historia, mas bien es como una parte cuando todos los personajes ingresaron al 1° año en secundaria y en este momento, las que tienen pareja al principio, aquí no lo es. Así que, espero que les guste este extra y comenten todo lo que quieran, disfrútenlo.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es propiedad de su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo n° 3: Cita en grupo y las cosas van mal (Extra)**

* * *

Las chicas y los chicos, decidieron ir a un restaurante familiar para celebrar que ahora ingresaron a la secundaria. Era un momento del que deberían estar muy feliz—a pesar de tener que lidiar con las cosas extrañas que pasaba últimamente en el pueblo—pero de todas formas, era la primera vez que ambos grupos, iban a tener una especie de "cita en grupo". Mínimo fueron cinco chicas y cinco chicos, no importaba si eran muchos o pocos, solo era cuestión de celebrar esta etapa.

De los chicos que fueron eran Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde y Craig—a el, se lo vio esforzado a venir con ellos porque el castaño quería que estuviera presente en el lugar—, mientras que el de las chicas fueron Wendy, Red, Miki, Bebe y Sofia, para este momento, se habían arreglado un poco el cabello y se maquillaron un poco. Las dos hermanas, no estaban acostumbradas a maquillarse tanto, ni mucho menos arreglarse el cabello para que se les resaltara un poco la belleza, pero únicamente se pintaron los labios.

—Iremos a pedir algo para comer.—dijo Marsh levantándose y con sus amigos se dispusieron a irse a ordenar algo. Mientras tanto, las chicas tomaban jugos naranjas, con unos pequeños cubos de hielo, todas ellas no dijeron nada al respecto pero Miki, empezaba a sentirse un poco incomoda y por una extraña razón, sus mejillas se estaban muy rojas.

—¿Miki...? —pregunto Wendy algo preocupada por su amiga.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—pregunto la castaña y se giró para mirar a la Testaburguer, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Eso es lo que te he preguntado, ¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar pero al notar que su amiga ahora que tenia el rostro se enrojeció enseguida.

—S-Sí, nada de qué preocuparse...—respondió Rivas, parecía un robot que se estaba quedando sin aceite y levantó rígidamente su vaso de jugo. De todos modos, sus manos estaban tan temblorosas que la bebida y los cubos de hielo empezaron a caer del vaso.

—¡Hermana, tranquila!—exclamo Sofia muy desesperada y se levanto de su asiento para ayudar a su hermana mayor.

—¡Deja el vaso en la mesa! ¡Deja que lo limpie!—exclamo Wendy y cogió una toalla pequeña húmeda para limpiar la mesa mientras Sofia retiró el hielo, envolviéndolo de alguna manera con otra toalla del mismo tamaño.

Las chicas se sorprendieron muchísimo por eso. Es la primera vez que veían a Miki con una crisis nerviosa, pensaron que quizás tuvo un pequeño inconveniente o porque ya estaban en la etapa de la secundaria o que también era la primera vez que iban a tener una cita en grupo pero no era nada de eso, pero la castaña le tenia mucha vergüenza el tener que decir la verdad, lamentablemente.

—¿Que es lo que le pasa? ¿Porque reacciono "tan así" de repente?—pregunto Red muy confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

—A juzgar por su reacción, diría que esta enamora de alguien. —dijo Bebe como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo pero nunca había visto una reacción así en su vida.

—¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar muy incrédula.

—Si, de hecho, es la típica reacción de una chica cuando esta perdida en el amor. —explico la rubia, al parecer sabia mas de amor y pareja que nadie.

—Pero de todas formas, eso no es decir demasiado. Por eso, cuando tiene que hablar con alguien, se pone muy nerviosa. —Aunque no sabia mucho de estos temas, al menos conocía perfectamente a su hermana

—Oh...—Al oír las explicaciones de Stevens y el de Sofia, Mika sintió que debería armarse de valor para hablar con chico que justo y precisamente estaba presente en ese momento y que lo conoce desde el jardín de niños, pero en algunos intentos de hablar con el, se habían ido al drenaje.

—¡Pero no estoy asustada ni nada de eso! Por algo soy una mujer... Hoy, definitivamente... ¡c-conseguiré hablar normalmente con el!—exclamo Miki, con todas sus fuerzas, que al menos ahora era capaz de hablar con normalidad, estaba completamente roja, era bastante evidente que sólo se trataba de un arranque de valentía.

Y precisamente por ser la chica mas valiente, las demás, que le estaban mirando, empezaron a mostrarse intranquilos.

—Miki, dinos. ¿Quien de los tres cuatro chicos es el que mas te gusta?—pregunto Bebe desviando el tema y ante esa pregunta, la castaña volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

—Pues...me gusta...el chico de la parka naranja. —respondió tratando de estar mas calmada.

—¿Te refieres a Kenny? ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Así que nuestra Miki le gusta los chicos con un buen paquete. —dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados y levantando un poco sus pechos.

—¡¿Q-Que?!¡No es cierto! —exclamo rápidamente y todavía roja de la vergüenza, su cabeza ya empezaba a brotar humo por el calor —¡¿D-De donde sacas esas estúpidas ideas?!

—Que no te de vergüenza decirlo, a mi gustan ese tipo de chicos y así a ti te gustan también...¡Significa que eres mi hermana perdida! —dijo y fue a abrazarla, fingiendo estar llorando

— _Me sorprende que esta chica diga cualquier cosa en su cabeza...aunque_ — pensó irónica pero estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad—.A mi...me g-gustan...los chicos altos y...con un buen sentido de humor...

—¿Los chico altos...?—pregunto Wendy muy estupefacta

—¿...y con un buen sentido de humor? —Red se las arreglo para completar la pregunta y en el mismo semblante que la pelinegra.

La castaña asistió con la cabeza pero sin dejar de estar sonrojada.

—¡¿Porque no lo dijiste desde el principio?! ¡Eres un rayo de sol! —exclamo la rubia muy emocionada y volvió a abrazar a la chica, quien estaba con un montón de signos de interrogación en la cabeza. —Pero ¿Porque un chico alto y con un buen sentido de humor?

—Pues porque se me es muy fácil poder abrazarlo y me gustaría reírme de las cosas que dice o hace.—respondió mirando la mesa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Las chicas la miraron en ese momento, Miki si que tenia un buen gusto para los chicos. Nunca se lo han imaginado de esa manera, estuvieron a punto de hablar de eso pero los meseros trajeron los platos que fueron ordenandos por los chicos quien también habían pedido bebidas y así los cinco están parejos como las chicas.

—Disculpen, por hacerlas esperar. —dijo Stan rascándose la nuca y muy avergonzado.

—No, descuiden, no pasa nada. —dijo Wendy con una sonrisa y el otro pelinegro se sonrojo pero sintió que la comida estaba atorada en su garganta, comenzó a toser.

—¡Vamos a hacer un brindis!—exclamo Kenny ya sentado con sus amigos.

Ya todos sentados, el rubio miro de reojo a Miki, quien se puso nerviosa otra vez pero un poco y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaban en la misma distancia y no sabia que hacer, en su cabeza trataba de pensar en alguna idea para poder desviarse de ese tenso momento. Bebe estaba echando miradas muy seductoras a Kyle, que estaba muy nervioso al igual que Miki. En cualquier caso, el que las estaba recibiendo provenía de un lugar donde la jerarquía tenía una importancia muy grande, pero noto que nadie decía nada y no todos se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer el festejo.

—E-Entonces...¿Quien va a ser el primero en hacer el brindis? —pregunto la castaña un poco tímida ya que Kenny le hecho una mirada seductora.

—Bien, como nadie quiere hacerlo, entonces yo lo haré.— Después de decirlo, Kyle tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kenny levantó su vaso.

Se levantó, mirando a las chicas que tenía delante por primera vez. Las chicas, que tendrían una edad que rondaba la suya, le sonrieron. Kenny sujetó el vaso con más fuerza. Mientras estaba de pie, podía ver por dentro el escote de las chicas

—¡Por las chicas bien buenas y los atractivos uniformes°!—exclamo el rubio a lo cuatro vientos, sus amigos se quedaron congelados por eso, mientras que las chicas —excepto Bebe, quien estaba encantada con las palabras del rubio y también levanto su copa—lo miraban con cara de asesinas y se les fue oscureciendo el rostro, Miki tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ya que pensaba que McCormick había madurado este año, pero no fue.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno y aquí termina este extra, espero que se hayan reído un montón, también me alegra que les haya gustado el Fic y eso que hacia mucho que quería escribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes y así. Bien antes de finalizar aquí les dejo una referencia:**

 **Los uniformes tal como se menciono en el ultimo dialogo, las mujeres llevan una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un listón rojo, un saco verde, una minifalda del mismo color del saco. Y llevan medias blancas con zapatos negros.**

 **Y para los hombres, el uniforme también consiste que el de las chicas, pantalón gris y zapatos negros. Y bien, aqui esta la referencia al uniforme de la secundaria de Souh Park, bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. Rivales

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este Fic, me alegra todo lo que han comentado de la historia y eso también me anima a continuarlo. Bueno, ahora el momento que estaban esperando, el partido de practica de South Park vs Denver, espero que les guste este capitulo, aquí comenzamos.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es propiedad de su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mis personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Rivales.**

* * *

De esta mañana, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse porque las chicas del equipo de volleyball iban a perderse algunas clases debido que tenia el partido de practica en la escuela de Denver, mientra que ellos tenían que lidiar con las tareas y explicaciones que ni siquiera llegaban a entender. Pero, para algunos de los chicos ni se quejaban ya que a partir de la semana que viene también iban tener un partido de practica, iban a dar lo mejor ese día y rezaban por salir a la cancha algún día en un partido oficial.

Mientras tanto, Kenny y Craig, estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos y ni se atrevieron a mover un pie para ir al recreo, el pelinegro siempre se quedaba en clase ya que no se le daba la gana de ir paseando por los pasillos y McCormick también se quedaba con el y hablando de las cosas que pasan en la vida.

—Que mierda, las chicas van a perder algunas clases, mientras que nosotros tenemos que andar aguantando a los profesores y con sus estúpidas explicaciones —comento Tucker con cierto desinterés y le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Oye, no seas así —dijo el rubio inmortal riéndose un poco y como era de esperarse, recibió la típica seña obscena por parte del chico—.Ademas, aquel partido de practica es muy importante para ellas, por si te das cuenta.

—Si, si, lo que tu digas. —comento el pelinegro con su mismo semblante.

El rubio volvió a reír por eso, había que ver la "supuesta" que tiene su amigo, no cambio absolutamente nada desde que ingresaron a la secundaria. Miro a la ventana por unos segundos, lo observo claramente, estaba pensando en como le ira a su novia, Miki, en el partido de practica y como todo novio que era, le deseo mucha suerte y que ojala fueran nombras como la escuela mas poderosa de Estados Unidos.

— _"Miki, da lo mejor de ti, te lo aseguro"_ —dijo Kenny en su cabeza y sonrió por ese pensamiento que tuvo.

...

—¡Tengamos un buen juego!—Los dos equipos se alinearon por la cancha dividida. Como era de costumbre, los equipos se deseaban suerte entre sí, ya sea en los Inter highs o partidos de prácticas.

Mientras tanto, la capitana del equipo de Denver, Tracey Armand, cabello castaño ceniza y ojos verde agua, cursa quinto año, la mas alta de sus compañeras. En cuanto a su personalidad, es idéntica a la de Wendy, tenia compasión y amor por el deporte, desde que era pequeña, su hermano mayor le enseño a jugarlo y al principio se le daba mal, hasta tenia intenciones de darse por vencida con respecto a las reglas del Volleyball, pero, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, fue aprendiendo de a poco.

—Juguemos limpio.—dijo Tracey con una sonrisa al tomar la mano de la pelinegra.

—Juguemos limpio. —dijo Wendy en el mismo semblante.

—Bien, haremos cara o cruz. —comento el arbitro mientras sacaba una moneda en su bolsillo.

Si salia cara, el equipo de Wendy seria el primero en sacar pero si salia cruz, entonces, el equipo de Tracey tomaría la ventaja, pero nadie estaba seguro de quien iba a sacar primero. A lo que el arbitro elevo la monda hacia arriba, las chicas de South Park rezaban para que fueran en ellas para que puedan sacar el balón y lo mismo pasaba con sus rivales, fue entonces cuando...la moneda cayo en manos del arbitro y de ahí salio...cruz, significaba que Denver sera el primero en sacar.

A medida que fue pasando la hora, algunos estudiantes de la escuela fueron acercándose a ver como iban a jugar estos dos equipos femeninos, pero algunos únicamente vinieron a perder el tiempo viendo a las chicas que según ellos "Tienen cuerpos de diosas" o "Mira que buenas están las de South Park comparadas con las nuestras" los típicos pensamientos de un pervertido, comparados con los de sexto año de South Park, estos tenían una mente bastante sucia, lamentablemente.

Esos comentarios hacían que las chicas —incluyendo Bebe, quien de vez en cuando solía ser muy coqueta pero a la hora de jugar, se ponía bien seria como sus compañeras—se molestaran mucho por eso, en especial las que tienen pareja. Como en este momento era bastante serio y tenían que ignorar cualquier tipo de comentario inadecuado, en cuanto, a las chicas del equipo oponente, únicamente rodaban los ojos y pensaban que estos chicos ni siquiera habían madurado en la secundaria y Tracey se rió por eso, esta chica veía todo muy divertido.

—Ok, es hora de comenzar.—comento la castaña y sus compañeras se pusieron en posición para jugar.

—¡Tracey, haz un buen servicio!—dijo Liz, quien juega la posición de libero y Armand elevo el balón para hacer el servicio, atravesó hacia el otro lado por lo que Mily se movió rápidamente para que el balón no tocara el suelo.

—¡La tengo!—exclamo la pelinaranja al tomar la posición para hacer una recepción.

—¡Buena recepción! ¡Miki!—dijo Wendy golpeo el balón hacia al costado en donde estaba la castaña.

Rivas fue corriendo con todo y estaba en la misma dirección y salto como si se tratara de hacer un bloqueo pero se trataba de golpear el espacio vació en donde estaban posicionadas las chicas del equipo oponente, quienes se sorprendieron por lo que iba a hacer. Ahora, la pelota esta a su altura y con su mano derecha, del cual consiguió sentir tocar el balón y con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeo, el balón llego a tocar el suelo e hizo un ruido muy fuerte.

Nadie se movía, en especial los oponentes, quienes estaban impactadas, mientras que las chicas de South Park, se emocionaron mucho por el movimiento que hizo la chica y lo único que falta era que se nombrara como su primer punto en este partido y primer set, hasta que finalmente, el arbitro toco el silbato y apunto a las chicas, como referencia que hicieron el punto.

—¡Si!—gritaron todas y algunas brincaban por la alegría.

Y las chicas de Denver no tenían nada que decir, seguían shockeadas. No podían creer lo que había pasado, si no hubieran detenido ese ataque del oponente, es como si le llegaran a arrancar los brazos pero dejando eso de lado, una chica como Miki o cualquier persona, tenia un extraordinario talento de hacer un remate comparado con el que hizo recién, definitivamente con ese golpe, nadie se atrevía a pararlo y como siguiere el juego.

—Es...increíble, no tengo palabras para describirlo. —comento Lily, que juega en la posición de Atacante Lateral, con el mismo semblante que sus compañeras.

—Se nota que han mejorado muchísimo desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos hacia ellas.—dijo Juliet, jugadora con la posición de Bloqueador Central.

—Eso es lo que he estado esperando.—comento May, quien tiene la posición de Libero.

—Lo mismo digo. —dijo la capitana al notar que sus oponentes si que habían mejorado muchísimo y básicamente, era lo que realmente esperaba todo este tiempo.

Eso fue todo lo contrario, a pesar de estar sorprendidas por la mejoría de sus oponentes. Se suponía de que ellas también deberían demostrarles lo mucho que han avanzado, ademas, esta escuela a ganado los cuatro campeonatos de Volleyball y eso que sus chicas tienen una excelente habilidad para el deporte. Pero las chicas de South Park también tienen posibilidades de ser las campeonas algún día, y Wendy estaba absolutamente segura de eso, lo mismo pasaba con sus compañeras, que realmente tenían muchas ganas de poder ganar y que jamas se nombrara como la "Peor escuela con el equipo de Volleyball de nivel muy bajo".

Esos pensamientos fueron detenidos, ya que el arbitro toco el silbato para que ellas saquen el segundo balón del primer set.

—¡Wendy, un buen servicio!

La pelinegra con mucha confianza, lanzo el balón, corrió al mismo tiempo y dio un salto bien alto. Lo golpeo —este balón por suerte consiguió pasar la red— May corrió en la misma distancia hacia donde estaba la pelota y bien, alcanzo hacer una excelente recepción, tanto Miki como sus demás compañeras maldijeron en voz baja por haber alcanzado el balón en lugar de que tocara el suelo para que fuera otro punto y así podrían avanzar con el marcador.

—¡Ahí va!

—¡Buena recepción! ¡Lily!—exclamo y golpeo el balón con sus antebrazos, elevándolo mas arriba y ganando altura.

—¡Si!—La rubia de puntas violetas y atada a una cola de caballo, fue corriendo para poder alcanzar el balón, dio un gran salto y dio el golpe final, Bebe trato de golpearlo con sus antebrazos pero el remate fue tan fuerte que no consiguió continuar.

El arbitro toco el silbato y fue punto para Denver, estaban iguales, pero ahora solo quedaba adelantarse aunque mas puntos para ganar este encuentro. Pero también había posibilidades de que sus rivales sean las que ganen, si pensaban en eso, estaban completamente equivocadas, ahora que el equipo esta completo y todo gracias a las habilidades extraordinaria de Miki en sus saqueos, eso aumentaba la fuerza perdida que necesitaban durante todo este tiempo. También esta Sofia, que tiene un don para analizar los datos de los oponentes, cuales son sus habilidades y debilidades.

—¡No se preocupen! —exclamo Wendy tratando de mantener la compostura en sus compañeras —. Apenas estamos comenzando, ¡Ganaremos este set y los dos que quedan!

—¡Si!—gritaron todas, recobrando sus energías y confianzas.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes que estaban sentados en la gradas, al comienzo del partido, se habían quedado impactados con el remate que había hecho Miki, no paraban de hablar sobre ello, en especialmente las chicas, que también hablaban solo que en vez de conversar lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, estaba hablando sobre la belleza de la castaña y por como la envidiaban por eso, era el típico semblante que tenían las jóvenes de hoy en día, siempre tenían celos por todo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, la chica que hizo ese remate increíble, ¿No estaba cuando las chicas de South Park se enfrentaron contra nosotros en las eliminatorias desde el 2012? —pregunto un estudiante de quinto año a sus compañeros, que estaban sentados al lado suyo.

—No, si mal no recuerdo, ella se reintegro tarde. Por lo que escuche, la nombraron "Reina del saqueo" por su gran habilidad de sacar y dicen que es muy sorprendente. —respondió otro chico del mismo año que el primero y trato de hacer memoria de lo que escucho.

—Vaya, pues a juzgar por su apariencia, es muy bonita...¿Creen que tenga novio?—pregunto otro estudiante pero este era de tercer, estaba algo sonrojado al mirar a la chica, quien estaba en posición para jugar.

—¿Y como voy a saberlo, idiota? Si ni es de nuestra escuela.

A medida de que iba pasando la hora y por como trataban de ganar puntos, no pudieron conseguir ganar el primer set. Mas de lo contrario perdieron el set por 22-26, la rabia no tardaba en venir es como si hubieran amanecido de mal humor y en el mismo momento, que sus ovarios fluyeran rápidamente en busca de sangre, la gente —en especialmente los hombres—se imaginaban cosas como esas y aunque les de vergüenza decirlo, les daba mucho miedo cuando las mujeres se ponían furiosas cuando las cosas no salen como ellas pensaban.

Y justo en este caso, las chicas de South Park perdieron el primer set, estaba claro de que iban a estar sumamente enojadas, odiaban perder como todo jugador. Quieren que su escuela sea llevada a la victoria pero tenían que sobrepasar por alto a un montón de rivales y algunas estrellas del Voley muy conocidas por todo el mundo, en especial los rumores, asi que para cuando llegue ese momento, todas las personas a su alrededor se darán cuenta de lo mucho que valen y se sorprenderán con sus habilidades.

—" _No, pensaremos darnos por vencidas, aunque hayamos perdido solo un set, tendremos mas posibilidades de ganar los dos que quedan._ — pensó Wendy en ese momento y todavía enojada—¡Chicas, no den marcha atrás! ¡Podemos hacerlo!

—¡Si!

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Bien! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo y tanto como a mi. Y tambien me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, les cuento, voy avanzando cada dia e incluyendo cada semana, a menos de que decidia si puedo hacerlo lo mas largo pueda, En fin, este Fic es el que mas ganas tengo de continuarlo hasta el final. En serio, me ha encantado muchísimo lo que han comentado acerca de este Fic y ahora voy a responder los Reviews:**

 **Luis Carlos: Gracias por tu comentario y si note lo errores que me mencionaste, pero ya era tarde para cuando publique el capitulo. Jeje, si, Bebe es completamente idéntica a Kenny en ambos sentidos, que ya casi todos sabemos cual es.**

 **Coyote Smith: Muchas gracias por lo que comentaste y me alegra muchismo que te guste el Fanfic.**

 **Fipe2: Tambien gracias por tu comentario y realmente me gusto todo lo que dijiste acerca de la historia, te lo agradezco.**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy, como dije antes, me alegra y me pone feliz que les haya gustado el Fanfic, no crean que voy a abandonarlo porque no pienso hacerlo. Cualquier tipo de comentario es bien aceptado pero no acepto comentarios negativos, dejen Reviews y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Rivales Parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí les traigo, el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. Bien, se que mucho de ustedes se preguntara que es lo que pasara con los chicos de South Park, bueno, ellos tomaran el protagonismo mas adelante y ese protagonismo sera una sorpresa, así que sean un poco pacientes. Mínimo, les diré que es algo que sucedió en el pasado, luego sabrán que es lo pasara. En fin, comencemos con el capitulo...**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es propiedad de su respectivo creador y lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes que invente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Rivales [Parte 2]**

* * *

Ya habían perdido un set, pero quedan solo dos sets y si o si, tenían que ganar los dos sets de ahora en adelante, ya sabían que solamente era un partido de practica. Pero, al menos le habían demostrado lo mucho que han mejorado y eso llego a sorprenderle a sus oponentes, que luego se impactaron mucho con el remate que realizo la castaña de South Park en el primer set, nunca se habían imaginado que una persona así usara todas sus fuerzas para hacer un ataque como ese, se preguntaban si Miki volverá a hacerlo pero de eso no estaban seguras, si pasaba, tendrán que detenerlo lo mas pronto posible y así podrán evitar marquen el punto.

Dejando lo que ha pasado anteriormente, lo único que necesitaban era concentrase mucho en el juego, se les había adelantado por un solo set, así que antes de comenzar en el segundo tiempo, las chicas de South Park fueron llamadas por la manager, como su deber, no solo Sofia analizaba los datos del oponente, sino que también puede ser capaz de idear una buena estrategia para llevarlas a la delantera, que suerte la suya de tener una persona con un gran talento para descifrar a los oponentes en un equipo así, la pelinegra amaba mucho el Volley, aunque nunca se la vio jugar. Pero observaba a su hermana cuando se limitaba a practicar en varias ocasiones, de todas formas, es muy útil para sus compañeras con toda la información que les brindaba.

—Bueno, chicas, nos ganaron un set, pero aun quedan muchas posibilidades de que ganemos este set y el ultimo. —explico la pelinegra con una mirada muy seria, para este tipo de momentos, ella siempre se lo tomaba muy enserio —. Pero...de lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora, son los remates y saques que da la numero uno, que es la capitana del oponente, su nivel es muy alto comparados con los otros equipos, hay que asegurarse de lo detengan lo mas que puedan.

—Miki, sera quien saque primero.—dijo la entrenadora mirando la castaña, quien asistió con la cabeza.

Ahora con la estrategia formada de las chicas, el otro equipo también estaba debatiendo y tratando de sacar ideas para una estrategia para poder avanzar con el juego. Denver tiene a Lucy Edwards, de quinto año, al igual que Sofia, ella explora a otros equipos y revisa sus patrones de juego y cuales son sus debilidades, es capaz de analizar todas las habilidades de cada jugador y puede prever sus movimientos, gracias a sus habilidades de recolectar datos, recibió el apodo de "Espía analizadora", nadie se da cuenta quien los analiza, una vez que los jugadores descubren la estrategia que "realmente" iban a usar y esto se debe, que ella es muy sigilosa.

En cuanto a su personalidad, ella es muy buena amiga y comparada con sus compañeras, ella no muy seria para este tipo de situaciones, es algo parecida a Lily, solo que a diferencia de ella, no sacaba a nadie de sus casillas, bueno salvo en unas varias ocasiones pero nada mas. Y también, tiene mucho espíritu de lucha, mas aun cuando se trata de Voleyball, le gusta mucho su puesto de manager, ya que le encanta ayudar a los demás, en especial a sus amigas pero ese puesto no va a poder durar por mucho, ya que tendrá que retirarse de el equipo junto con las demás chicas que son de quinto año, la ultima etapa de la secundaria, pero con las chicas de segundo, tercero y cuarto año, tenían mucho poder para seguir adelante, a pesar de que ellas ya no van a estar el año que viene, era muy doloroso la ida de muchas personas que dieron su gran apoyo en todos estos años.

—A este paso, vamos muy bien como de costumbre, pero lo que si hay que tener cuidado con la numero 9, Miki Rivas, mejor conocida como "La reina del saqueo" se gano ese apodo gracias a sus excelentes habilidades para sacar y no solo eso, como habrán notado al principio, ella también puede hacer remates extraordinarios, de lo contrario, hay que asegurarnos de que cuando llegue el momento del remate...nuestras mejores bloqueadoras...—explico Edwards y puso su mirada en May, Taylor y Lily, esas tres chicas, eran unas excelentes jugadoras y ademas por ser buenas bloqueando el ataque del oponente —.Se encargaran de que ese mismo remate no pase a nuestro territorio...

—Entendido. —dijeron las dos y asistieron con la cabeza.

—¡Va a ser pan comido, déjenlo a nosotras! —dijo Lily muy emocionada por el plan que dio la manager.

—Siempre te lo tomas a la ligera...—comento la pelinaranja, cuyo cabello esta atado a una trenza, ella criticaba mucho por como su compañera dice cosas infantiles en un momento serio.

—¿Estas celosa, no es cierto? —pregunto de forma provocativa, esta chica, aparte de ser divertida, a la vez, es problemática, le agradaba molestar a los demás y eso se notaba un montón.

—¡No estoy celosa! —exclamo Taylor de forma muy molesta, Lily siempre tiene la costumbre de hacerla enfadar solo por diversión.

—Ya, ya, no es el mejor momento para pelear. —dijo la capitana tratando de calmar a sus compañeras para que se puedan concentrarse en el juego—. _Lucy estaba en lo cierto, no tenemos que bajar la guardia...si que es va a volver a hacer ese remate..._ —pensó mientras desviaba la mirada en la castaña, no solo ella es la que deberían cuidase, sino que también en las demás.

El descanso se dio por finalizado, el arbitro toco el silbato para dar inicio al segundo set.

Los dos equipos se fueron a la cancha, ya ubicadas en sus respectivas zonas. Se pusieron en posiciones para iniciar con el juego, el arbitro le entrego el balón a Miki, que como sus compañeras y entrenadora habían quedado, ella sera quien saque, la castaña respiro profundo, estaba muy nerviosa porque a pesar de haber perdido un set, tenia miedo de perder y hacer que sus amigas se sintieran mal por eso, pero, todas ellas sabían que era una hermosa joven de buen corazón y valentía, sus habilidades mantienen la fuerza en el equipo y también la confianza entre todas sus compañeras.

Y este año, quería que su escuela sea llevada a la cima y que sea nombra como las mejores jugadoras de los Estados Unidos, pero, para cumplir ese sueño, tendrán que pasar por muchos obstáculos que se interfieran en su camino, eso se requería de mucha practica y de valentía. Wendy tampoco quiere perder, ya habían tenido suficiente con las derrotas que tuvieron en los años anteriores, pero conociéndola, ella jamas se daba por vencida en algo y lo mismo pasa con el Voley, la pelinegra no tenia miedo de decir lo que piensa, ni las otras chicas tampoco. Esta vez, serán quienes se lleven la victoria...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que el arbitro toco el silbato para que Rivas empezara a hacer su saque, pero de todas formas, quería sentirse orgullosa de si misma y de sus amigas, su novio y sus padres de que algún día saldrá a la cancha, derrotara a las escuelas poderosas que se encuentren disponibles, una vez que eso ocurra, el sueño de la pelinegra es llegar a la nacionales y que la gente se de cuenta de lo mucho que valen, ya no serán llamadas "Las perdedoras que ni siquiera pueden tocar el balón", tanto ella como las demás odiaban que las llamaran así cuando perdían mas de un partido, preferirían golpear al que se lo digan en sus caras.

—¡Miki, haz un buen saque! —exclamo Wendy ya estando en posición. La castaña elevo el balón, fue corriendo para estar a su misma altura y distancia, dio un salto y lo golpeo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No voy a permitir que anotes!—grito Taylor corriendo y con sus antebrazos, Miki frunció el ceño por eso pero estaba completamente segura que a la próxima no lo van a alcanzar.

—¡Buena recepción! ¡Lily!—exclamo Liz haciendo un golpe de arriba para pasárselo a su compañera.

—¡Si!—exclamo la joven y salto para golpear el balón, haciendo un remate.

Esa misma pelota toco el piso para marcar el punto, del cual fue valido, así que por lo tanto, fue punto para Denver.

Ante eso, las de South Park empezaron a suspirar reasignadas, es como si no estuvieran avanzando mucho con sus ataques pero había que ver el lado bueno, si luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenían que tener confianza, por algo el Voley consistía en conectar y demostrar el compañerismo con el equipo. No podían evitar sentirse así, es como si se metieran con ellas y les insultara en la cara, esas cosas las ponían sumamente furiosas, por algo no hay que hacer provocar a una mujer, se veían muy aterradoras cuando eso pasa.

—¡Eso es!—gritaron todas al mismo tiempo que se daban los cincos como forma de festejo.

—¡No se preocupen, podemos hacerlo!—exclamo Wendy tratando de calmar a sus compañeras, ella también estaba molesta pero no servia de nada ponerse así en este momento.

—¡Si!—dijeron y volver a ponerse en posición para continuar con el juego

Mientras pasaba la hora, mas estudiantes de la preparatoria se acercaban para ver como sus mejores jugadoras se enfrentaban contra una "Escuela mediocre ubicada en un pueblo de vaqueros idiotas", los chicos que se hacían los "graciosos" decían cosas así para provocar a las personas, niños, adolescentes y personas ancianas de quienes vivan ahí. Esas personas se sentían orgullosos de vivir en una hermosa ciudad, con enormes rascacielos y todo lo demás, pero hay algunos que ya están algo acostumbrados de que hablen mal de su pueblo o por como esta construida, ni vale la pena escucharles.

—¿Como van? —pregunto una estudiante que estaba acompañada por una amiga suya.

—Lily y las demás ganaron el primer set, ahora están por el segundo...—respondió el chico que estaba observando el partido.

—Vaya, sabia que lo conseguirían. Tomando en cuenta de que nuestra escuela ha ganado los campeonatos consecutivos...—comento la joven sin desviar la mirada en sus oponentes, quienes se preparaban para el próximo ataque.

El segundo set no era tan difícil, pero había que poner todas las ganas que tienen para poder ganarlo e incluyendo al tercero, del cual iba a estar mas complicado que los dos primeros.

Pero siempre, en un partido, tienen que mantener la calma porque si se ponían muy alteradas, las cosas no podían salir como planeaban desde el principio, un jugador debe estar con la mente abierta y calmada para poder seguir adelante, Sofia —al igual que Wendy y sus compañeras —tenia muchos deseos de que el equipo y su escuela sean estén entre los tres mejores, precisamente hablando de los mejores, las escuelas que tienen un nivel mas alto comparado con los demás son: La secundaria del estado de Washington en el tercer puesto, en el segundo esta la secundaria del estado de Vermot y por ultimo, nada mas que el primer puesto de la secundaria del estado de Nueva York.

Mientras tanto, las managers de ambos equipos, observaban a sus compañeras, mientras tomaban apuntes, hace unos momentos, se miraban con mucho desprecio —especial Sofia—es normal que ambas representantes de sus equipos reaccionen así, Lucy es de esas personas a las que les gusta rivalizar de las distintas managers con las que se enfrenten a medida para cuando representen en un Inter-High en el futuro, pero por ahora, tiene que mantener a las jugadoras en forma e indicarles los movimientos del enemigo, tratando de analizar sus jugadas favoritas en el voleyball, no solo en este deporte sino que también en varios.

—¡Lily!—exclamo Tracey al pasarle el balón a su compañera, quien corrió hasta estar en la atura del balón para hacer un remate. Pero la pelirroja del otro equipo, fue quien salvo la jugada con una recepción.

—¡Eso es, Red!—dijo Wendy lista para recibir la pelota y se la paso a Miki para que diera el golpe final, pero noto que no lo había golpeado lo suficientemente largo para dárselo a su compañera—¡Lo siento, quedo corto!

—¡Descuida, la tengo!—dijo la castaña para evitar que se preocupara y aun así dio un remate, pero a diferencia del anterior, este fue mucho mas fuerte pero Lily consiguió detenerlo, cosa que llego a sorprende a Miki y a sus compañeras.

—¡Eso si que no!—grito la rubia al dar la recepción hacia Juliet.

—¡Buena recepción, Taylor!—exclamo haciendo un golpe de arriba pasándosela a su compañera.

—¡Ahí va!—exclamo la pelinaranja al hacer el remate para obtener el punto, este si se escucho muy fuerte comparado con el de Miki.

Los que estaban observando, literalmente ya estaban empezando a temblar del miedo, nunca habían imaginado que las mujeres daban unos remates así—en especial el ruido fuerte que se escuchaba cuando toca el piso—comentaban de que hacer esos golpes es como si te llegaran a arrancaran los brazos en modo de tortura. Pero también comenzaron a notar de que las jugadoras de South Park, no demostraban un grado de renuncia al juego, lo notaron desde el comienzo del partido y comentaban de que iba a ser una gran molestia para Denver el tener jugadoras así.

—Vaya, estas chicas, no piensan darse por vencidas. —dijo el joven muy shockedo por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Una mujer jamas se rinde en un deporte. —comento la estudiante pero al parecer el chico y su amigo no le dieron importancia el comentario que hizo.

Ahora están en un punto adelantado, Wendy pensaba de que si conseguían adelantarse con dos puntos o tres, definitivamente ganarían el segundo set. No podía estar segura de eso, pero realmente quiere conseguir ganar este partido aunque solo sea de practica, de todas formas, les demostraron lo mucho que han mejorado en todo este tiempo, todas tienen muchas habilidades para derrotar a los equipos, que algún día se sorprenderán muchísimo y se darán cuenta de lo mucho que valen, la pelinegra espera que eso pase.

Sin embargo, esta vez, es el turno de la capitana de Denver, en hacer el saque y no tardaron en hacer rotación como en se hace en cada partido, tanto Tracey y sus compañeras, todas ellas son regulares de quinto año, lo cual las de segundo año de South Park se sorprendieron mucho por eso pero sorprendidas o no, las iban a aplastar. Y lo contrario, Denver también las iban a aplastar tal como se lo hicieron a los chicos cuando se enfrentaron a ellos en Rugby desde la primaria, pero eso fue cosa del pasado, ahora ellas serán quienes se lleven la victoria.

—¡Tracey, haz un buen servicio!

—¡Lo tengo!—exclamo Lola al deslizarse con todo su cuerpo al golpear el balon

—¡Buena recepción!—exclamo Heidi haciendo un golpe de arriba y pasándolo hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

—¡Nicole!—dijo Wendy pasando el balón en forma lateral.

—¡Si!—exclamo la afroamericana y fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar el balón, dio un gran salto e hizo un remate.

Rezaban para que fue punto y las dos chicas que estaban al final de la cancha, levantaron la bandera como para decir que fue punto y no fuera. Ante eso, el arbitro toco el silbato, fue punto para el pueblo de Colorado, Sofia se emociono mucho por eso, ya estaba comenzando a pensar hasta cuando iban a conseguir un punto para adelantarse, por lo visto sus pensamientos resultaron ser ciertos, en este partido se demostró la nueve equipo de South Park que jamas se había visto en la vida.

—¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Estamos a un punto adelantado!—exclamo Heidi sin dejar de abrazar a sus compañeras.

—¡Que bien!—celebraron todas mientras que los anotadores ponían el puntaje, ahora están de diez a nueve.

—Por otro poco pensé que no lo conseguiríamos...—Bebe se seco el sudor de su frente.

—Siempre tenemos que ver las cosas positivas y así podremos adelantarnos.—dijo Wendy chocando los cinco con la castaña.

—Es cierto.—comento Miki con mucha confianza.

Las jugadoras ya respiraban pesadamente, trataban de estar lo mas tranquila posible, ellas también odian perder, harían todo lo posible para recuperar el punto perdido que realmente iba a ser para ellas, pero después de todo, ahora es el turno de ellas para sacar. Aunque hayan ganado mas campeonatos que South Park, sus compañeros de clase no iban a tolerar que pierdan un solo partido, pero aunque lo odien, se lo tomaban con mucha tranquilidad y le daban igual de lo que opinaran del equipo y la capitana.

—Vaya, si que se aprovechan mucho de nosotras...—comento Taylor con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que nos subestiman. —dijo Lily en el mismo semblante que su compañera

—Lo están haciendo, no bajen la guardia.—aseguro la capitana, pero a diferencia de sus compañeras, ella esta tranquila.

—¡Si!—exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente me puse tan feliz por todo lo que van comentando, a pesar de que me tarde mucho en escribirlo, no pienso abandonarlo de todas formas, porque en muchas ocasiones alguien le da mucha pena el no tener que continuar un fic por falta de tiempo, pero este Fic es muy significativo para mi y le tengo mucho aprecio por ello, que hacen que no me den ganas de dar marcha atrás.**

 **Y con mucho gusto, responderé los Reviews:**

 **Coyote Smith: Si, el siempre es así en los Fics y la serie. Craig es Craig, eso no lo puedes negar nunca en la vida. Muchas gracias por comentar, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Luis Carlos: Por supuesto que los chicos de South Park tomaran protagonismo pero eso es para mas adelante, gracias por comentar.**

 **Nos vemos, en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. ¡Nunca subestimes a nuestra escuela!

**¡Hola a todos! Yo Capuciine, presente. Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, tal como dije antes, voy adelantando cada día en escribir los capítulos así no lo hago a último momento. Sin embargo, les aviso que estoy en exámenes hasta Noviembre debido que tardare mucho en publicar los capítulos, pero no se preocupen, cuanto más rápido lo haga, mejor.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Nunca subestimes a nuestra escuela!**

* * *

El marcador ya estaba entre diecinueve el equipo de South Park y dieciséis las de Denver, solo tres puntos de diferencia.

Pero, el segundo set estaba más difícil de ganarlo y lo mismo pasaba con el tercer set, que iba a estar aún más complicado, así pensaban las chicas de South Park, no pensaban en darse por vencidas, pero ya se estaban quedando sin energías, en el primero estaban con más ganas, pero si así estaba la cosa, renunciarían el deporte y sus sueños que siempre quisieron tener de toda la vida.

Wendy Testaburguer nunca se rendía, jamás en la vida, una capitana nunca daba marcha atrás a algo que si podría llegar a conseguir, la pelinegra tenía muchos deseos de ir a las nacionales y llevar a su escuela a ser los campeones. Stan también quiere lo mismo, pero el siempre piensa de que a pesar de no ser "un" novato en el Vóley, sus amigos son la conexión que tienen para motivarlo a seguir adelante, aunque no consigue su sueño de ser los mejores.

—Estamos progresando. —comento Sofía al terminar de tomar sus apuntes del avance con el partido, sentía muy feliz al mirar el marcador con tres puntos de diferencia.

—Si...—dijo la entrenadora en el mismo estado que la pelinegra y sonrió al instante—. Aunque no lo creas, las he estado observando cuando se quedaban a entrenar hasta tarde y me di cuenta, de lo mucho que desean ganar y llegar a las naciones...

Sofía se quedó en shock por esas motivas palabras de la entrenadora, no dijo nada al respecto y siguió sonriendo, únicamente se limitó a observar el partido.

—¡Lily! —exclamo Taylor al hacer un golpe de abajo.

—¡Sí!—dijo la rubia de puntas violetas, al mismo tiempo que saltaba para hacer el remate.

El balón estaba a punto de tocar el suelo para marcar el punto para ellas pero no resulto ser así, ya que Bebe corrió hacia ella y uso sus antebrazos para continuar hasta deslizarse en el piso.

A lo que Wendy hizo un golpe de arriba para llevarla a la dirección contraria hacia donde estaba Red, quien termino por hacer un remate muy fuerte, tal como lo hizo Miki en el primer set, ese remate era tan fuerte y rápido, que la libero de Denver trato de pararlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, termino por tocar el suelo, hasta hacer un ruido muy fuerte.

Sonó el silbato y esta vez fue punto para South Park.

—Vaya, ahora están a cuatro puntos de diferencia. —comento la chica muy impactada mientras que la otra ponía el puntaje.

—Mierda, sí que tienen muchas agallas para hacer eso...—comento Lily con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, intente detenerlo...—dijo se disculpó la libero un poco apenada, con el temor de que sus compañeras se sintieran enojadas.

—No te preocupes por eso, ninguna de nosotras pudo detener ese remate. —La capitana tranquilizo un poco a la libero y estaba en lo cierto, hacer un remate así, no tenían oportunidades de detener y continuar.

—Ahora es nuestro turno, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

...

Por otro lado, en el Instituto de South Park, el señor Garrison daba clases de Química, entre todos los estudiantes, la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo en sus respectivos pupitres, se distraían con algo que si valiera la pena solo para librarse de las explicaciones sin sentido del profesor —especialmente Craig, quien escuchaba música de su celular y desvió la mirada en la ventana, sin mirar siquiera al pizarrón—, como odiaban ir a la escuela y aprender quien sabe que cosas pero tenían que aguantársela de lo peor posible, lamentablemente.

Kenny, que estaba sentado detrás de su amigo del chullo azul, se limitó a mirar la ventana, contemplando el día soleado y con un sol que daba rayos muy fuertes, pero eso no le daba tanta importancia, ya que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa y esa cosa era en cómo le iba a ir a su novia, Miki, en el partido de práctica.

Obviamente le desea suerte a más no poder, los dos se amaban mucho y también son protectores del uno y el otro, como toda pareja. Kenny solía ser el típico chico en iniciar un noviazgo con cualquier chica y así poder tener sexo como forma para tener diversión, pero desde que lleva saliendo con Miki —que para ser precisos, llevan saliendo desde que cursaban quinto grado cuando estaban en primaria—su relación con ella, es completamente diferente a las otras relaciones que tuvo con las chicas anteriormente.

Con esa explicación, se dio a entender que finalmente experimento lo que consistía en una relación de amor verdadero y no por relaciones sexuales, la amaba más a no poder, más de lo que nadie se lo podía imaginar, ella le ayudaba en mucho cuando no entendía nada en las cosas de la escuela y también para mejorar sus recepciones y saques, aunque todavía no puede dominar ambos ataques en el vóley.

—"Miki, ojala nuestro sueño de ir a la Naciones se haga realidad"—pensó muy feliz y vio como una pareja de aves volaban juntos en el cielo, pero desgraciadamente esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando...

—Kenny McCormick, puedes decirme que fue lo último que explique de este tema...—dijo el profesor al notar que el rubio inmortal estaba distraído.

—¿Eh?—Fue lo único que pregunto y no tardaría en ser regañado por el adulto.

—¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! —exclamo muy molesto Garrison, como odiaba que sus alumnos no se preocuparan más por sus estudios—¡Eres peor que Craig! ¡Si no mejoras más tus calificaciones, estas reprobado!

—L-Lo siento mucho...—se disculpó y toda la clase empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, el chico se puso rojo de la vergüenza pero solo un sonrisa en ese momento y no le restó importancia que sus compañeros se burlaran de él.

En el recreo, una vez más, Tucker y McCormick se quedaron en clase hablando de cosas de la vida —bueno, aunque prácticamente de la mayoría es relacionado con los deportes— y apartando un poco los estudios y con el entrenamiento del equipo. Pero también tenían que tomarse estas cosas muy enserio, pues ya faltaba muy poco para que el equipo de voleibol masculino iniciara el partido de practica contra la escuela secundaria de Middle Park.

Y precisamente hablando de ellos, el año pasado esa misma escuela, gano el campeonato de las eliminatorias en el Inter-High, tenían unos jugadores que colaboraban mucho con los saques y recepciones, además de que se mencionó por televisión y periódicos, de que ellos iban a ser candidatos para las naciones este año.

El rubio inmortal también quería llevar el equipo a la naciones, pero siempre pensaba que aparte de tener un nivel muy bajo en las recepciones y saques, sentía que su equipo no era el indicado para estar en un nivel más alto que las demás escuelas, pero no pensaba darse por vencido, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para estar en la cima.

—Dime algo, ¿Porque siempre confías con que tu novia conseguirá avanzar a las naciones?—pregunto Craig dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pues porque siento que ella y el equipo femenino son las indicadas para estar en la naciones y yo todavía no consigo mejorar mis recepciones y los saques.—comento mientras apoyaba sus dos hombros en su pupitre.

—¿Y qué? —dijo de forma desinteresada—.Suerte para ellas si consiguen avanzar las preliminares hasta las naciones, nosotros ni avanzaremos una mierda.

—Craig, a veces me das pena. —comento el rubio riendo un poco por la actitud—.Por algo podemos a hacer el primer intento ¿no? Además, ella me ayuda mucho cuando tengo problemas ya sea con el estudio y con los deportes...

—McCormick, tú también me das pena que seas tan confiado... ¿Lo sabias?—Craig alzo una ceja, este chico le importaba un carajo lo que diga la gente, en especial sus amigos.

—Por algo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo.—dijo Kenny palmeando unas cuantas veces el hombro de su compañero.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas...—dijo el pelinegro apartando la mano de su amigo y todavía con una cara de amargura total, lo que le provocó una gran risa al rubio inmortal.

..

Volviendo al partido de práctica, ahora estaban a veintiuno a diecinueve, a un paso de ganar el segundo set, hasta las chicas de Denver se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver lo cuanto que han mejorado desde la última vez que las derrotaron. Pero, eso no importaba ahora—al menos para ellas—tenían que concentrarse en todo lo posible para adelantarse y tenían que planear algo cuanto antes.

—¡Taylor, haz un buen saque!—exclamo May en posición al igual que sus compañeras y el otro equipo. La castaña ceniza elevo el balón para realizar el saque.

—¡No pienses que lo harás!—La rubia fue corriendo a toda velocidad para estar igualada con el balón, lo golpeo con sus antebrazos.

—¡Buena recepción!—Red dio un golpe de arriba, fijo su mirada en todas sus compañeras para ver quien estaba cerca hasta que vio a la afroamericana—¡Nicole!

—¡Sí!—La afroamericana dio un remate y rezo para que fuera valido, así podían avanzar otro punto.

—¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás!—exclamo la peli naranja al deslizar todo su cuerpo al realizar una recepción. Wendy y las demás fruncieron el ceño por eso, pero tenían que mantener la calma en todo momento.

—¡Tracey!—May elevo el balón aún más al golpearlo con sus antebrazos.

—¡Bien!—exclamo la castaña ceniza al saltar y hacer una recepción.

En justo ese momento, el balón estuvo a punto de tocar el piso para marcar un punto. Pero Miki, quien estaba al costado, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzar el balón, estiro su brazo derecho para tratar de alcanzar el balón y golpearlo. Se fue acercando de a poco y pudo sentir como golpeaba su brazo, finalmente consiguió que evitaran ganar otro punto.

—¡Buena recepción! ¡Wendy!—exclamo la afroamericana y realizo un golpe de arriba para pasárselo a la capitana.

—¡Sí!—Wendy uso todas sus fuerzas para hacer un remate, que al tocar el piso, se podía escuchar un ruido sumamente fuerte y esperaban que fuera valido, por lo que las dos chicas que estaban al final de la cancha, bajaron las banderas que tenían y lo que significaba que era válido.

Sonó el silbato como punto para las chicas y se volvió a sonar como para dar finalizado el segundo set, las jóvenes no tardaron en festejar su triunfo, le daban igual que solo festejaban mucho por un set ganado, ahora solo quedaba el tercer set para que finalizara el partido de práctica.

—¡Lo conseguimos, ganamos el segundo set!—Entre todas se abrazaron y hasta chocaron los cinco, finalmente South Park había florecido después de tantas derrotas.

—Sí, aunque nos queda el último set, hay que demostrarles lo mejor que tenemos. ¡South Park, a luchar!—exclamo la pelinegra mientras que sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo en dar todo lo que tienen en el tercer set.

—¡Sí!—Entre todas se vieron muy confiadas y aseguraban que también ganarían el ultimo set.

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Hace un par de semanas que me he quedado sin Internet y quise aprovechar la situación de seguir escribiendo hasta terminar la historia, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como yo lo escribí, realmente escribir esta historia hace que me divierta un montón, bueno ya falta un capitulo para que se termine el partido de práctica.**

 **En otras noticias, estoy súper emocionada porque ya el año que viene es mi último año y he decidió que es lo que estudiare después que haya terminado, estudiare "Ilustración" desde que me gusta dibujar, me he puesto a pensar si en las Universidades de mi país hubiera una carrera o algo parecido y la encontré, así que estoy re feliz.**

 **Dejen Reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Aviso y disculpas

Hola a todo el mundo de FanFiction, me encuentro aqui para informarles que no voy a poder actualizar este Fic debido que tengo que rendir las dos ultimas materias que me faltan, lo que significa que no actualizare a hasta fines de Diciembre, los examnes finales son a partir de la semana que viene, ya el caso es que tomaran clases para practica justo antes de los finales. Y para los que siguen este fic, pido perdon por esto. He revisado la ultima vez que actualice, la verdad es que a principios de Noviembre no he podido avanzar con el capitulo 7, pido perdon por esto, pero como el año que viene es mi ultimo año quiero que todo termine bien, gracias por leer este aviso.

Atte

Roxana.


	8. ¡Adios a la cobardia!

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo buenas noticias ¡He conseguido aprobar las que me han quedado ultimas! Pero igual llore de muchísimo por el miedo, lo bien que me había ido en las otras materias. De todas formas, mi familia me ha dado muchísimo apoyo por eso, así que me queda por rendirlas al principio de diciembre.**

 **Dejando eso, ya es obvio que habrán notado que cambie el título del Fic, lo cambie porque no me gustaba como quedaba, realmente no me convencía del todo. Así que, borre el anterior título a "The Princess of Volleyball" el cual me gustó muchísimo.**

 **Bueno, he de aquí, el capítulo ocho de este fic y el último set que jugaran las chicas, espero muchísimo que sea de su agrado, comencemos.**

 **Disclamer: South Park y sus personajes no son míos, solo los uso con sin fines de lucros. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los OC's.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¡Adiós a la cobardía!**

* * *

 _El tercer set._

Comparado con los dos anteriores sets, este es el más difícil de conseguir y por supuesto luchar con todo lo que este a su alcance. Solo era un partido de practica pero aquí han demostrado lo cuanto que han mejorado y las chicas se encuentran muy seguras de que en algún momento ellas serán quienes le ganen a Denver en un partido real, las miraban jugando y de repente les daba muchisimo escalofrio por eso, era exactamente lo que veian a traves de ellas y por su manera de jugar.

Pero eso era otra cosa, no debían bajar la guardia, de todas formas su escuela no solo tiene rivales como Denver, Middle Park y entre otros. Sino que también rivaliza con una escuela que ha llegado a las naciones y que fue considerada como unas de las mejores escueles de los Estados Unidos, y que tambien son mejor conocidas como "Reinas", ninguna escuela fue capaz de derrotarlas y su manera de jugar era cien veces mas impresionantes que el de otros jugadores. Su nivel era muy alto, pero eso es otra historia.

—¡Muy bien, es nuestro último set! ¡Vamos!—dijo Wendy a sus compañeras dentro del círculo.

—¡Sí!—exclamaron todas y el circulo se dispersó para ir directo a la cancha.

El árbitro toco el silbato para dar finalizado el descanso y así comenzar con el último set, más estudiantes se acercaban para ver cómo iban en este partido e incluso se sorprendieron al saber que las chicas de Colorado fueron quienes ganaron el segundo set y solo faltaba que desempataran con su ganador. Era el momento que todos estaban esperando desde el comienzo del partido, todos los que estaban presentes se sentian muy incomodos por eso.

—Wow, ahorita están empatadas por el número de sets que han ganado.

—Si...debo decir que ellas tienen un nivel increíble. —comento sin despegar la mirada en las chicas y podría notarse lo sería que estaban cuando jugaban en un partido ya sea oficial o práctica.

—¡Genial! ¿De verdad son tan geniales como solían describirlas anteriormente?—dijo otro estudiante muy sorprendido.

Los ojos de los estudiantes no podían evitar disimular su asombro por las increíbles jugadas de las chicas de Colorado, eran totalmente impresionantes y sin errores siquiera, comparado con los otros oponentes con los que jugaba con su escuela siempre tenían muchas fallas y males cálculos en los saques o bloqueos. Sus fuerzas mentales eran impresionantes no se le escapaban nada y no dudaban en bloquear los ataques de sus oponentes hasta dejarlas con la boca bien abierta.

Pero estas chicas eran muy diferentes.

—¡Miki!

La castaña recibió el balón, sus demás compañeras se prepararon para atacar y a proteger su lado para evitar que marcasen el punto. Se lo dio a Nicole y vio a todas sus compañeras para ver a quien le convendría hacer el ataque rápido a su versión, hasta que vio a Heidi, ella si estaba más cerca.

—¡Heidi! —grito la afroamericana e hizo un golpe de arriba para dárselo a su compañera.

Turner corrió a toda velocidad, dio un salto y ahora estaba a la altura del balón para rematarlo. Taylor, Tracey y Violeta, quienes se alinearon para bloquearla, se agacharon y dieron un gran salto, con sus dos brazos bien alzados. La castaña claro finalmente remato el golpe pero desgraciadamente consiguió ser bloqueado por las tres chicas.

Si bien pudo verse en el momento que ella da el golpe, el balón consiguió tocar contra los dedos de Violeta.

—¡Un toque!—exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas recibían totales apoyos por parte de sus compañeros de clase y todos los que se encontraban presentes como de observa en el partido. Pero no solamente ellos sino que también sus compañeras de equipos y gritaban lo más alto que podían sin importar que sus pulmones se dañar por el tanto uso y que se quedaran sin voz, era el deber de todos de apoyar a sus equipos en momentos dificiles.

—¡Balón libre!—Bebe y las chicas corrieron para ponerse en posición.

—¡Wendy!—exclamo Tammy dando un golpe de arriba pasándosela a su capitana de forma lateral.

Y una vez más, la pelinegra dio un salto hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de la red y con un gran golpe para hacer un remate, Taylor corrió para poder obtener el balón pero ya era demasiado tarde. La pelota termino por tocar el piso junto con la castaña que no pudo alcanzarla.

El árbitro toco el silbato y señalo con su brazo izquierdo en el lado de las chicas de Colorado, a lo que determino que fue punto para ellas. Esto llevo una gran sorpresa para los estudiantes de la escuela, comenzaron murmurar cosas a otros compañeros sobre esto. Es como si ellas recobraran toda la confianza y el trabajo en equipo luego de las cuantas derrotas que tuvieron, la angustia que sentieron cada vez que eso pasaba.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo y las chicas miraban con total molestia por eso pero Tracey les pido que se calmaran ya que tenían otra oportunidad para seguirles su paso.

Ahora su marcador cambio a dieciocho a dieciséis, todavía tenían la delantera.

Ambos equipos se tomaron un descanso de treinta minutos para que los entrenadores le dieran indicaciones de cómo hacer para que el otro equipo evite que marquen punto en su lado y también se disponían a descansar un poco luego de jugar dos sets. Sus cuerpos estaban todas sudorosas y las respiraciones, ni hablar, les costaba mucho mantener el aire para estar más tranquilas.

—Vamos muy bien, a este paso ganaremos este set.—comento la rubia rizada al ver el marcador y muy feliz con el gran progreso que hicieron.

—Pero no es tan fácil conseguirlo.—comento la pelinegra al terminar de tomar agua pero sonrió—.Pero si pudimos ganar el segundo set fue todo gracias a ustedes, no quiero dejar el voleibol solo por estar en mi último año en secundaria...sino que quiero seguir jugando con ustedes...

Ante esas palabras tan emocionantes, sus compañeras no pudieron evitar echarse a llorar por eso y en especial a las chicas de quinto año, quienes también pensaban de esa forma. Por lo que todas juntas abrazaron a Wendy, la pobre no le dio importancia si la dejaban sin aire, solamente quería estar con ellas un año más.

Mientras tanto, las chicas de East High prestaban con gran total de atención en las indicaciones de su entrenador, quien le explicaba los métodos mediante una pizarra junto con un dibujo de la cancha y tenía pegado unas tapas de botella color verde haciendo referencia a su equipo rival e incluyendo sus nombres pegados en ellas. Tampoco no podian evitar sentirse muy cansadas y reprochando cosas molestas porque South Park les estaba tomando la delantera sin que ellas pudieran avanzar algo.

—Ya me estoy cansado de verlas dándose pases y que una haga el ataque final. —suspiro Taylor pero miro a las chicas con total molestia.

—Si pero de todas formas tenemos que detener cualquier ataque que hagan, no bajen la guardia.

Empezó el segundo tiempo del tercer set, ahora es el turno de Testaburguer para dar el comienzo. Sin embargo, ella noto la gran presión que tenía alrededor y eso que sus manos también estaban temblando, en su mente pensaba que en estos momentos está en un partido oficial y no sabía qué hacer en un momento como ese. Y fue entonces que ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando...

—¡Wendy, haz un buen servicio!—exclamo Nicole dándole apoyos a su capitana y se puso en posición para atacar.

Respiro bien hondo, alzo el balón lo más alto posible. Dio unos tres pasos hasta línea blanca y dio un salto, ahora estaba a la misma altura que la pelota y con su mano derecha, uso todas sus fuerzas para golpearla en su blanco.

Ese mismo balón consiguió pasar sobre la red, tanto May y Taylor, quienes estaban en la misma posición para recibir el balón, notaron que la pelota no iba a dar justo en el blanco tal como lo planeo Wendy sino que fallo en el momento de sacar, ante eso no movieron ni un solo dedo pero en cambio dieron un gran grito.

—¡Fuera!—exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo que el balón reboto al final de la cancha y el árbitro toco silbato para decir que estaban en lo correcto, por lo tanto es punto para Tracey y las demás.

—¡Sí!

Wendy estaba muy molesta por haber fallado en aquel saque pero este no era el mejor momento para enojarse, tenía que hacer un plan para tomar la delantera y así poder ganar este set aunque no iba a ser muy fácil engañar a sus oponentes. Pero seguia muy frustrada por aquel error que tuvo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó la pelinegra pero estaba muy confundida que su saque dio fuera.

—¡Tranquila, la conseguimos a la próxima! —dijo Red subiéndole los ánimos y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados en las gradas y observando cada detalle del partido. Muchos comentaron acerca del empate entre los dos equipos y otros apostaban que si las chicas de su escuela ganaban este set, el perdedor tendría que cumplir tal castigo por lo que comentan entre hacer una cosa ridícula o comprar alguna comida. Pero eso depende en como termine el resultado.

—¿Quién crees que gane?

—Apuesto a que Tracey y las chicas serán quienes...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que apunto su mirada hacia el marcador y se tuvo que tragar las palabras en su garganta porque ahora ellas tenían un resultado por dos puntos adelantados, estaban a veintidós a diecinueve, un increíble avance por parte de las chicas de Colorado, los estudiantes de Denver se sorprendieron mucho por eso.

—¡Increíble! Cuatro puntos de diferencia... —comento muy sorprendió luego de cómo le devolvieron sus palabras y olvidando lo que dijo hace unos momentos.

—Realmente dan mucho miedo... —dijo un estudiante sintiendo escalofríos por ese inesperado resultado.

—Su aire es muy intimidante y mucho...—carraspeó y comenzó a sudar a mar por el miedo que daban las chicas.

Una gran sorpresa para todos ya que South Park estaban tomando la adelantara por lo que veían en el marcador y todavía se encontraban muy impactados por lo cuanto que habían mejorado en estos años, aunque ellos no dudaban que su escuela sigue siendo la más fuerte y que ha quedado entre los cinco mejores.

—¡Balón libre!—exclamo Lily dando un golpe de arriba, el pase se lo dio a la capitana, quien corrió para quedar en la misma altura que la pelota y dio un gran salto.

Y fue entonces que todo pasó en cámara lenta. La rubia ceniza vio que había un agujero vacío y sonrió desafiante ya que unas cuantas ocasiones los equipos se olvidaban de cubrir en los lugares donde se podrían aprovechar pero Bebe noto con mucha extrañez la manera en como sonríe hasta que noto del porque esa expresión, rapidamente noto el hueco que estaba al lado suyo y ahi se dio cuenta del porque.

 _¡Va a golpear ahí!_

Y ahí fue donde la chica de Denver golpeo fuertemente el balón hacia su objetivo tal como lo planeo pero la rubia rizada se movió rápidamente para alcanzar el balón e hacer una recepción. Luego cayó con toda fuerza al piso pero se levantó al instante, sus compañeras se preocuparon muchisimo por ella y hasta el punto que le preguntaron si se encontraba bien pero la rubia rizada les respondio que si estaba bien y que fue una estupida por haber caido de esa manera. De todas formas

—¡Eso es! —grito Bebe de pie y Miki siguió conectando el balón.

—¡Wendy!—exclamo y le paso el balón a la pelinegra, quien corrió y dio un salto alto para estar a la altura del balón.

El ojo izquierdo de la joven apunto hacia la rubia ceniza, quien estaba sorprendida por eso y ahí fue cuando utilizo todas sus fuerzas para dar el golpe final, el balón impacto hasta dar un gran ruido que se escuchó por todo el gimnasio e intimido mucho a los que observaban el partido.

Tracey miro al final de la cancha donde el balón dio impacto, le costaba mucho moverse debido que ese ataque la dejo tiesa como una roca y la pelota termino dando vueltas en círculo, ni sus compañeras tampoco se podían mover.

Todos los estudiantes de Denver se quedaron sumamente impactados y sorprendidos, nadie dijo un palabra hasta el árbitro también se sorprendió pero recién se dio cuenta de que debía marcar el punto para South Park por lo que toco el silbato para dar finalizado el partido y ultimo set.

El marcado estaba bien claro. South Park gano por veintitrés a diecinueve contra Denver.

—Increíble, jamás pensé que ganarían este último set. —comento un chico desde las gradas bastante sorprendido con lo que acaba de pasar—, pero estoy más impresionado por la habilidad de recepciones de la capitana...

—Y que gran golpe final dio la numero nueve...—dijo otra estudiante con el mismo semblante que los otros.

—¡Si, lo logramos!—exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban

Las chicas de Denver respiraban con mucha pesadez porque usaron mucho la fuerza para seguirles el ritmo. Pero Tracey las observo muy sorprendida por aquel ataque final, es la primera vez que ve a chicas de una escuela haciendo un pase a otra compañera y que ella remate para dar el golpe, aunque la hayan sorprendido ella esperaba volver a enfrentarlas en algún partido oficial.

—¡Gracias por el juego! —dijieron ambos equipos una vez que se alinearon para saludar y agradecer por permitirlas jugar en el dia de hoy.

En el autobús de regreso a casa, todas las chicas se encontraban durmiendo tranquilas y con mucho silencio, Sofía y la entrenadora eran las únicas que mantenían los ojos abiertos, la pelinegra miro hacia atrás y sonrió mucho al verlas pero más aún por el gran resultado que demostraron jugando aquel partido.

Al llegar a la escuela, se dispusieron a bajar todas sus cosas y aun con algo de sueño —además de que algunas se estaban por dormir apenas caminaban directo al gimnasio—pero no podían disimular sus sonrisas por aquel éxito que tuvieron contra Denver y ellas tenían muchas ganas de volver a enfrentarlas en algún partido oficial.

—Uf...que día más agotador —comento Testaburguer suspirando—...aunque al menos pude dormir en el recorrido.

—Hola Wendy. —saludo Stan con una mano y la pelinegra dejo sus cosas en una esquina, fue hacia él y le dio un beso.

—¡Mika! —exclamo McCormick "feliz" al ver su novia, quien cargaba su bolso junto con el bolso de las bebidas y al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó por el susto. —¡¿Que tal te fue?!

El rubio fue corriendo para abrazarla como si se hubiera ido tan lejos y dijo un gran salto, hasta que...¡SLAP! Le termino dándole una bofetada por esa actitud infantil del inmortal y más por esa "bienvenida" ante eso, las chicas e incluyendo Stan se rieron por eso, este chico no cambio absolutamente nada desde que eran pequeños, pero viendo el lado bueno de que el rubio no haya cambiado en todos estos años.

—Ya me lo veía venir...—comento el pelinegro negando la cabeza—. Por cierto... ¿Qué tal les fue?

—Ganamos.— respondió su novia con una sonrisa—, por veintitrés a diecinueve

—¡Sabia que lo lograrías! —exclamo y la abrazo fuertemente—,sé que exagero por un partido de practica pero me alegra mucho de que les demostraras la fuerza que tienes.

Por aquellas alentadoras palabras, Wendy no tardó en darle un dulce beso en los labios, Stan era muy importante en su vida al igual que sus compañeras de equipo y sus padres. Todo lo que ella quería es estar siempre a su lado y Marsh pensaba exactamente lo mismo pero no se sabe que pasara de ellos una vez que se gradúen. Eran inseparables.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 8 y créanme que intente desarrollar el partido de práctica lo más largo posible, bueno no tanto. Sin embargo, estoy feliz por haber pasado de año pensé que no lo iba conseguir pero pase, espero que les haya gustado este fic e intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, nos vemos.**


	9. Rutina

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza lo que paso fue que se me estropeo la computadora y tardaron como unos cuantos días desde el inicio de Febrero y fin del mes en arreglarlo. Ya estoy re-contra atrasada.**

 **Aquí presentándome con otro nuevo capítulo y les agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios que me ponen en cada capítulo del fic, muchísimas gracias por eso. En otras noticias, he decidido que el fic tendrá más capitulo pero depende de cómo termine, les aviso esto para que no queden dudas.**

 **Tengo muchos deseos de seguir continuando este fic porque esto surgió de mi pasión por el voleibol desde que tengo memoria aunque lo deje por un buen tiempo debido a un accidente que tuve lo que me impidió el seguir jugando pero de todas formas me divertí mucho de hacerlo con mis amigas.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de su respectivo creador y yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Rutina.**

* * *

En la clase dos de quinto año, Kenny McCormick de dieciocho años. Estaba durmiendo en su pupitre en plena hora de inicio del recreo, la escena era bastante graciosa y más aun durmiendo con la cabeza arriba Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a reírse en voz baja para no despertar al chico pero "cierta" persona se le ocurrió una idea bastante estúpida e infantil.

—Token rápido antes de que se levante...—dijo Clyde señalando al rubio y trataba de no reírse en voz alta.

—Sí, ya voy...—dijo el mencionado con un marcador permanente y no puedo evitar disimular un risa pequeña.

Y con el marcador negro estuvo a punto de rayarle e hacerle dibujos en el rostro de McComrick aprovechando que este cayó en sueño de comer el almuerzo. Pero un grito inesperado hizo que los dos amigos se sobresaltaran del susto y que el rubio inmortal se despertara inesperadamente.

—¡Kenny, despierta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme en algo!—exclamo Stan entrando al curso de compañero.

—¡Si ya voy!—exclamo el rubio para irse corriendo hacia su amigo dejando a Clyde refundando cosas molestas al afroamericano.

Mientras tanto, en la clase cuatro de quinto año y donde asistía la libero del equipo, Bebe. Ella junto con Red y Wendy, quienes asisten a la misma clase que la joven y hablaban muchas cosas sobre deportes —especialmente voleibol—y también de jugadoras famosas que aparecían en las revistas mensuales e incluso leían cada párrafo de las entrevistas con ellas. Cada jugadora tenía su propia habilidad especial en la que se la denomina muy fuerte y las escuelas notables con un nivel muy alto comparada con las otras. Que seguramente llegaran a enfrentarse en algún partido oficial.

De por sí, había muy pocos estudiantes dentro de la clase, alrededor de diez personas que charlaban entre sí sobre algo que han hecho durante varios días o comían su almuerzo durante el recreo y aprovechando hasta que finalizara la hora. Hubo un tranquilo momento de paz y lejos de los estudios, pero fue entonces cuando algo interrumpió en el ambiente de toda la clase y ese algo fue que la rubia rizada "armo" escándalo por un artículo que vio en la revista junto con sus amigas.

—Vanessa Ackerman... ¡Te tengo muchísima envidia!—exclamo la libero del equipo a los cuatro vientos y todos se voltearon a verla tras escuchar ese grito.

—Es tan hermosa, ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?—comento la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada en la revista.

—Disculpen...—dijo la joven Testabuguer y sin intenciones de interrumpir a sus amigas —. Pero... ¿Quién es "Vanessa"?

Las dos chicas miraron a Wendy con una cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?" Red y Bebe se intercambiaron las miradas, únicamente estaban sorprendida por el hecho de que su capitana no conozca a una jugadora prodigio como la acaban de mencionar. La pelinegra estaba confundida por la manera en como la miraban e incluso estuvo a punto de decirles algo, pero la rubia rizada se le adelanto a los gritos. Y nuevamente los que estaban presentes en el salón se voltearon para ver qué pasaba, pero a otros le restaron importancia de los que hablaran las chicas.

—¡Wendy! ¡¿No sabes nada sobre Vanessa Ackerman?!

—No.—respondió negando con un interrogante en su cabeza.

—Es una jugadora del mismo año que nosotras y asiste a la escuela de Cleveland en Seattle...—dijo Red todavía desconcertada por la respuesta de la pelinegra.—¡Y es la estrella del equipo!

—¿En serio?—pregunto todavía con el mismo semblante desde el principio.

—¡¿Qué tipo de reacción es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que lo es y además que su escuela ha ganado los tres campeonatos consecutivos e incluyendo el torneo nacional en generaciones atrás!

—¿Y son... buenas?—pregunto torpemente y Red se palmeo la frente.

—¡Wendy, eres tan despistada!—exclamo Bebe agarrándose las dos mano a la cabeza y la pelinegra seguía sin entender la situación.

McCormick caminaba por los pasillos y silbando un canción junto con una pelota de voleibol en su brazo izquierdo. Hace un par de minutos le había pedido a sus compañeros de que si podían practicar pases y recepciones con el después de las clases, pero le han rechazado porque tenían planes para esa tarde. No pudo evitar el frustrarse mucho por ello, pero se le prendió el foco ya que había cierta persona que no rechazo su propuesta de practicar.

—¡Oye, Craig...!—comento Kenny al entrar en la puerta de la clase tres de cuarto año y llamo a su amigo, quien estaba sentado en su pupitre.

—Olvídalo.—le dijo tajantemente y mostrándole el dedo medio como de costumbre.

—¡Mierda, si todavía no te dije nada!—exclamo el rubio muy molesto y Tucker le devolvió la seña nuevamente—¡Argh, a la mierda!

...

Sin embargo, se cruzó con Mika en los pasillos y le pregunto si después de clases podría ir a su casa para poder hacer la tarde de francés. La castaña respondió que si podría venir y le dijo que su madre no iba a estar por la tarde porque tenía un turno con el medico a esa hora, Kenny no tardo en disimular su lujuria al saber que los dos iban a estar totalmente solos. Mikayla no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Podemos descansar un minuto?—pregunto bostezando un poco y dejo su lapicera sobre l la mesa.

—Claro.—le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y el rubio se sonrojo completamente.

En esos momentos de descanso, había un silencio que rondaba toda la habitación de la castaña y su novia estaba empezándose a incomodar un poco e incluso sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Realmente le incomodaba el silencio y ni siquiera podía estar más quieto que nunca. De pronto, se le prendió el foco por una idea que tuvo y se dispuso a preguntárselo a la castaña.

—Oye, Mika.

—¿Si?

—Tu...¿Cómo te sientes cuando realizas un saque o un remate?—pregunto tratando de disimular su sonrojo en frente de la chica.

—Pues, me siento genial como si estuviera al "100%" —respondió poniendo una mano en su mentón y eran pocas veces que la gente se sintiera así.

—Los saques son como un "Whoosh" y remates como un "Bam!" por así decirlo ¿verdad?—comento haciendo unos extraños movimientos de manos algo exagerado, su novia soltó una pequeña risa por eso.

—No entendí lo que dijiste pero creo que es lo que uno siente al tocar el balón. —comento mientras se pasaba una mano en su cabello y a los pocos segundos se escuchó el gruñido del estómago del rubio, quien se avergonzó por eso—.Veo que tienes hambre…iré por unos snacks que tengo en la cocina.

—Gracias...—le agradeció el inmortal tomándose un descanso de los estudios. Cuando la chica se paró para ir a buscar los aperitivos, Kenny no pudo disimular y sonrojarse tras ver el cabello de la castaña, era totalmente largo hasta la cintura—"Esta más hermosa desde primer año..."

Pensó rápidamente en ir tras ella, también se paró y se fue de la habitación para acompañar a su novia. Sin embargo, al entrar en la cocina y temprano en la tarde, el lugar tenía a una persona inesperada.

A la vista de la figura, Kenny gruño. Con la boca llena de comida y las mejillas infladas, quien les dio la cara, era el mismo que se adentró en la casa de Mikayla y sin que sonara la alarma contra los ladrones, relegando sus deberes a otros hasta amanecer haciéndolos por él, justamente hablamos del anticipado Eric Cartman. Estudiante de cuarto año de la escuela secundaria de South Park y no le preocupaba para nada de lo que haga en el futuro después de graduarse el año que viene, tan vago como lo es desde que era pequeño.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!—exclamo McCormick muy furioso con su presencia.

Nuevamente gruño y una vena en la sien se le hizo presente en la frente, frente al obeso castaño, en la mesa había múltiples bolsas de aperitivos totalmente vacíos y con pequeñas migas de comida que probablemente era justo la comida que Mikayla le iba a dar a su novio luego de que le ayudara con los deberes de Francés y al parecer este chico acabo comiéndoselo todo e incluso el solo, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y desgraciadamente hizo que Kenny se enojara una vez más. Estos dos nunca se llevaron bien y jamás de los jamase se volverán amigos en ningún momento.

—¿Qué te pasa, pobretón? ¿Acaso interrumpí tu "casi" cogida con la perra que tienes como novia?—pregunto de forma burlona al terminar de tragar la comida.

—¡Maldita sea! —Fue entonces que perdió la cordura, fue hasta él y lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta—¡No vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera a Mika! ¡¿Me oíste?!

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo has entrado si la puerta principal estaba cerrada?!—pregunto muy sorprendida con todo lo que acabo de pasar.

—Entre por la ventana del living, puta.—respondió con el mismo semblante que antes y Kenny luchaba para no ir hasta a él y romperle la maldita cara a golpes.

En el día de hoy, Eric se sentía totalmente aburrido ya que Heidi estaba con una amiga suya para poder hacer los deberes de la escuela y presentarlos mañana a la primera hora que tienen. Por lo que no iba a poder pasar la tarde con el como siempre. Se rindió a la idea de echar un vistazo a la casa de la castaña y la ventana del living no se encontraba cerrada, así que Cartman fácilmente entró a la habitación, y entonces planeo solo en salir de ahí… pero de pronto detuvo sus pasos. En la cocina había algo que hacia valer la pena el quedarse y no tenía dinero para comprar algo de comer y así que decidió quedarse hasta el punto de buscar algo para no morir de hambre.

Y esa explicación hizo que la ira del rubio inmortal aumentara una vez más.

—¡¿Quieres decir que has estado aquí todo este tiempo?! —exclamo la armador nuevamente sorprendida.

—¡Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que yo te saque a patadas!—grito con la cara completamente roja de la rabia y señalo la puerta para que se marchara.

—Ya, ya me voy. Adiós pobretón y adiós puta. —dijo abriendo la puerta y por una extraña razón parecía muy feliz luego de irse.

—Este gordo de mierda, me las va a pagar...—dijo alzando un puño y de pronto observo a su novia, quien tenía una mirada inexpresiva desde que Cartman dejo su casa—¿Mikayla? ¿Qué sucede?

—I-Ido—respondió con una lagrima en el ojo izquierdo y su voz estaba quebrada, ni siquiera aparto la mirada a la mesa e incluyendo el montón de papeles arrugados alrededor de la mesa en donde

—¿Eh? ¿Que se ha ido?—pregunto alzando una ceja ya que no entendió nada lo que dijo la castaña.

—¡Los snacks que tenía arriba de la mesa! ¡Tu amigo se lo comió todo!—grito a los cuatro vientos y consiguiendo completar toda la frase incompleta.

Ante ese grito, Kenny se encontraba entre aturdido y furioso, apretó fuertemente los puños hasta el punto de salírsele una vena. Y su rostro se oscureció del todo por la rabia y una vena se le hizo presente en la sien, simplemente estaba totalmente encabronado más de lo que siempre el gordo lo hacía enojar en numerosas ocasiones pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. Por lo que acaba de pasar y lo que dijo su novia, hubo un silencio por treinta segundos hasta que...

—¡Culón hijo de su madre! ¡Voy a romperte toda la cara a golpes hasta que me ardan los puños! —grito a todo pulmón y continuo con una serie de insultos e amenazas de querer golpearlo.

De todo ese griterío, también combinaba el sonido de la sonata de su estómago y gruñido que podrían causar que el dormitorio temblara, resonó en el aire sobre todo el vecindario. Y las personas que caminaban cerca de ahí, se asustaron enseguida por eso y se preguntaban que fue todo ese ruido. Hasta a algunos niños y bebes se echaron a llorar por ese poderoso grito, sus madres trataban de calmarlos y sin éxito alguno, solo lloraban más fuerte que antes.

Ni siquiera paraban de preguntarse qué demonios era el responsable de aquel grito y de todo ese escándalo, claramente por culpa del culón y sus estupideces como siempre pasaban. El castaño hizo una seña de amor y paz luego de alejarse a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa del armador del equipo y de su novio que no paraba de insultar al gordo a más no poder. Y ni le dio importancia si el rubio iba a querer golpearlo, ni tampoco le importaría estar en una camilla del hospital con el rostro machacado por los golpes. ¿Qué mierda lo hacía tan feliz?

Al día siguiente, justo en la segunda hora del recreo. Cartman caminaba por los pasillos pero en vez de estar feliz como ayer, hoy se mostraba con un semblante de adolorido y molestia porque el rubio inmortal le dio el golpe de venganza por lo que hizo en casa de Mikayla y rezaba para que Heidi no lo viera con ese estado. Ya que se podría preocupar como toda pareja y además que entre los dos se intercambiaban palabras acarameladas y muy cursis, algo que causaba demasiado cáncer para los amigos de Cartman y las amigas de Heidi.

—¡Auch! Maldito pobretón de mierda...—comento a penas podía hablar con los labios hinchados.

Mikayla también estaba en los pasillos y estaba hablando de algo muy divertido junto con sus amigas de su clase. Noto al joven que caminaba y maldiciendo cosas en voz baja, recordó que era el mismo chico que entro a su casa y acabo comiéndose todo los snacks e incluso eso desato ira de McCormick. La castaña frunció el ceño por eso, ella es una persona muy amble y sociable pero conocía perfectamente a su novio, no le gustaba para nada de que el usara la violencia para vengarse de alguien y en este caso el gordo siempre es víctima de los golpes.

Vio a su novio, quien estaba bebiendo una lata de gaseosa y se acercó a él con semblante de molestia luego de recordar todo lo que el rubio grito la tarde anterior.

—Kenny...—comento la castaña—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Eh?—pregunto sobresaltándose del susto por como su novia lo miraba.

—Acabo de ver como ese mismo chico que entro a mi casa con montón de golpes, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?—volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

—Y-yo puedo explicarlo...—La chica tan solo se dio media vuelta y todavía muy enojada seguida por Kenny, quien sudaba a mares—¡Espera, lo digo en serio! ¡Puedo explicártelo!

Las chicas tuvieron una reunión en el gimnasio casi a la media noche pero antes de eso, cada una le mando un mensaje a sus padres de que llegarían a casa un poco tarde y que no se preocuparan. De ser así, los adultos podrían recurrir a la policía, aunque por lo menos ellos vigilaban cuando los estudiantes ingresaban a la hora correspondiente y así podrían evitar la mayor inseguridad de los ciudadanos e incluso los secuestros que ocurren por la noche, causaba mucha preocupación para los padres con sus hijos.

—Bueno chicas, reúnanse.—dijo la entrenadora luego de tocar el silbato para que todas las chicas formar un circulo—.Presten atención, a partir de la semana que viene se llevara a cabo el Inter-High en el gimnasio metropolitano de Denver.

Luego de la noticia de que van a participar por primera vez en los partidos oficiales. Todas se pusieron de acuerdo en tomar el día de hoy y los dos fines de semana para poner a prueba sus habilidades y mejorar más su resistencia, esas dos cosas eran muy importantes para cada jugadora en distinto deporte. Y cabe mencionar que esta podría ser su gran oportunidad de poder avanzar a las Nacionales aunque no será para nada fácil.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!—Bebe se despidió de su compañera con una mano.

—¡Adiós!—dijo la pelinegra devolviéndole el mismo gesto y se fue a la derecha para irse a su casa.

Finalmente llego el día en el que se iban a presentar en partidos oficiales, su primera vez. Todas estaban entre emocionadas y nerviosas a la vez pero estas cosas nunca se debían tomar a la ligera, ya que podrían cruzarse con muchos oponentes fuertes en su camino. Tenían que entrenar muchísimo antes de que se lleve a cabo el Inter-High y así pueden demostrarle a todo el mundo lo grandiosas que son, comenzarían a tener cierta admiración por ellas y su manera de jugar al voleibol

Pero había algo que estaba rondando en la cabeza de la pelinegra y precisamente era acerca de aquella conversación que tuvo con sus compañeras sobre las escuelas que van a participar en el Inter-High y había solo una que le llamo totalmente la atención. Y eso que apenas pudo escuchar de ellas y se sorprendió demasiado como para saber que fueron y son una escuela muy fuerte en generaciones atrás, se estaba impacientando por saber quiénes eran en realidad.

 _Cleveland High School…_

—Así que es la escuela más fuerte de Seattle y van a presentarse para el Inter-high de este año...—se decía a si misma mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa—, Vanessa...Vanessa Ackerman, la estrella del equipo de Cleveland...

 **Fin**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno y ahora si es donde las chicas van a jugar en partidos oficiales. Así que esta vez tendré que entrenar muchísimo mi imaginación para variar (?) ok no, solo estaba exagerando, de nuevo agradezco por todos los comentarios que han escrito acerca de esta historia.**

 **Sentí que a las chicas no les están tomando mucha importancia y que la mayoría de los Fics son de Yaoi acerca de Style, Creek, Bunny y entre otras. A mí me gusta el Yaoi de South Park y cabe mencionar que también que puedo escribir hetero en muchas veces, realmente me da tristeza por ver que nadie escribe sobre ellas, no lo digo para insultar. Es solamente lo que siento y también no me gusta que traten de "puta" a Wendy en las historias.**

 **En fin, dejen sus reviews y...¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. ¡Hora de pelear!

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que más o menos trate de desarrollarlo especialmente en los partidos que van a ver casi al final del capítulo. Voy a tardar un poco en actualizar la historia, especialmente para mí ya que empecé las clases en mi último año, así que a dar lo mejor. Espero que lo entiendan, antes de hacer la historia, los estudian van primero y tiempo dirá que es lo que voy a continuar cuando termine, y por supuesto que quiero que lo entiendan antes de que reciba "quejas", jaja.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío es propiedad de respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece son los OC's y esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Hora de pelear!**

* * *

Finalmente llego el día tan esperado, se trata de la Inter-High en el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Denver. El horario del comienzo de la Inter-High es de las dos en punto. En la Preparatoria de South Park seguía en la misma rutina de siempre como en cada semana que pasa. Salvo que muchos no tienen ganas de perder su valioso tiempo yendo a la escuela, y de las aburridas actividades escolares. Pero, para los dos equipos de voleibol tanto femenino como masculino estaban emocionados porque finalmente iban a jugar en un partido oficial y directamente se pusieron al día con sus respectivos entrenamientos. Sé que estas cosas suelen ser muy serias cuando se trata del deporte pero la vez, los ponía muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, durante las horas que quedaban del recreo. Algunos estudiantes se fueron al gimnasio para poder continuar con el entrenamiento. Y precisamente estamos hablando de Stan y los chicos; ellos se tomaron el tiempo de jugar cinco contra cinco en el voleibol. Sin embargo, hace unos momentos tuvieron una discusión—con insultos—durante el trascurso de la práctica grupal. Entre tantos fallos, que eran la mayoría entre los saques; bloqueados, que, en cambio, se estaban pasando mucho con la frustración y el enojo.

—Vaya, Mika... ¿Así que estabas aquí, eh?—pregunto Bebe de forma picarona haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara.

—Bueno...quería ver a Kenny de cómo va progresando con sus jugadas...—respondió Mikayla sin dejar de estar sonrojada mientras veía a su novio.—...aunque él siempre se enoja cuando atraviesan el bloqueo o cuando él es bloqueado.—comento suspirando y sus amigas pusieron el mismo semblante.

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda!—exclamo Kenny furioso y llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza, le frustraba mucho que fallara en los remates.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Una vez más!—le dijo Clyde intentando tranquilizarlo para volver a sus posiciones.

Kenny McCormick, pues, le gustaba mucho jugar al voleibol, lleva jugándolo desde los nueve años, y ha experimentado lo bien que se siente poder tocar el balón. Aunque; él tiene ciertos problemas con la fuerza bruta y eso preocupaba bastante a muchos de sus compañeros. Pero si hay algo que odia más en el mundo, es que él sea bloqueado, tal como lo había predicho Mikayla, y aquello enojaba más a al rubio que de lo normal, parecía una bestia furiosa, más bien como tigre o un animal peligroso. Sus compañeros le tenían miedo cada vez que lo observan jugar y por como golpea el balón con una increíble fuerza bastante difícil de controlar.

Por un lado él es buena persona, aunque con los estudios le va algo mal cuando se trata de exámenes, él siempre se olvida todo lo que memorizo. Y muchas ocasiones sacan menos de diez como calificación, esto para él era muy alarmante.

—¡¿Acaso planeas matarnos, pobretón de mierda?!—exclamo Cartman acercándose al rubio inmortal con una cara de pocos amigos y de amargura total.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando, culón?—pregunto con una ceja levantada

—¡Tú y tus saques asesinos harás que se caiga el techo del gimnasio!—grito otra vez y señalo el techo que alrededor tiene un montón de agujeros.

—Cierto, Kenny. Tienes que controlar más tu fuerza...—dijo Clyde secándose el sudor de su frente.

—Lo intento pero...—El rubio trataba de calmarse un poco porque cuando el castaño lo insultaba, realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas y se enfadaba tanto como Kyle.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo intentas? Se "nota", muerto de hambre.—se burló Eric y sacándole risas a sus compañeros.

—¡¿Quieres apostar, bola de grasa?!—Kenny, harto de los insultos del castaño y se acercó a él para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa.

Y así fue como nuevamente los chicos comenzaron discutir y pelear al mismo tiempo. Stan Marsh, el capitán del equipo y estudiante de quinto año. Miraba a su equipo que continuaba con la discusión y apunto de golpearse entre ellos. Los veía como un caso perdido porque no podían trabajar juntos y la sincronización es un desastre total. Tanto el como Kyle intentaban calmar la situación pero era imposible. Todos actuaban como niños pequeños que peleaban por cualquier tontería y para Stan, era una vergüenza total. Tampoco no quería que la vergüenza aumentara se llegaran a pelearse en pleno público en la Inter-High.

—Oh, dios.—susurro Stan palmeándose la frente, su equipo era irremediable.

 **...**

Sonó el timbre tras la finalización del primer recreo. Y todos los estudiantes se fueron directamente a sus cursos para continuar con sus clases hasta esperar el segundo recreo. Rivas fue a buscar a su novio pero tenía miedo de que le levantara la voz después de que tuviera un pleito con Cartman. La castaña conocía muy bien como era Kenny con respecto a su actitud, aunque la misma también se asusta cuando su pareja esta extremadamente furioso y no sabía qué hacer en un momento cuando él esta así. Y no hubo ningún problema cuando fue a buscarlo, él ya se había calmado del todo pero como siempre pasa. Toda esa pelea era por culpa de Cartman y su manera de hablar con la gente, sin importar que se trate de sus amigos o Kyle.

—Oye, Kenny.

—¡Hey, Mika! ¿Está todo bien?—comento el rubio inmortal muy animado y eso que hace unos momentos estaba en el borde de la furia por las fallas en la práctica.

—Sí, muy feliz porque hoy es la Inter-High.—respondió con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Kenny se sonrojara.

—Je, yo también lo estoy—se rasco la nuca y riendo un poco pero todavía ruborizado.

—Bueno, en realidad estoy bastante nerviosa. —comento la castaña mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—Creo que yo también, se debe a que mi corazón no deja de latir muy fuerte—comento el inmortal mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.—Pero, estoy seguro que lo conseguiremos.

—Y cuanto más oponentes tengamos...—acoto Mikayla sin desviar la mirada en la ventana hacia el cielo azul y despejado sin una nube de tormenta.

—...podemos contra ellos y de esta manera podemos...—Kenny continuo pero no se habían dado cuenta que estaban hablando en la misma sincronía.

—...estar en las Nacionales.—dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los dos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, se sonrojaron y rieron un poco por eso.

—Es verdad, a dar lo mejor. Yo sé que también puedes hacerlo, Mika.—dijo mientras le corría un mechón de su cabello castaño.

—Y yo también, esfuérzate.—dijo con una sonrisa al apoyar su mano en el hombro del mayor.

Y a los pocos segundos, el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate y broto humo por el calor. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca de los dos chicos, se habían sonrojado por las palabras que dijo la castaña hacia su novio. Intentaron irse a alguno que otro pasillo de la escuela, pero sin disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Mikayla estaba confundida con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Hoy sería un gran día para todos aquellos que participen en la Inter-High este año y a saber qué es lo que pasara más adelante.

 **...**

En la entrada del gimnasio de Denver—ni hablar—mucha gente vino a ver los partidos acompañados por amigos, hijos o quien sea. El rubio inmortal no pudo evitar disimular sus nervios, y no era porque hubiese tanta gente sino que iba a ser la primera vez que él y su equipo van a jugar en un partido oficial. Al menos no era el único en ese estado, tanto Tweek como Butters y Kyle también estaban nerviosos y el rubio paranoico sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a morir de un paro cardiaco. Nadie de los chicos se acostumbraban a jugar con tanta gente observándolos y eso hacía que su concentración se quebrara al instante hasta quedarse pasmados.

Así son las cosas y nadie lo podía negar, era normal lo de ponerse nerviosos en la primera vez que iban a jugar en un partido oficial.

—Cuanta gente ha venido...—comento Kenny viendo a su alrededor, estaba en lo cierto. Mucha gente ha venido en el día de hoy.

—No seas marica...—dijo Clyde en forma burlona.

—¡No lo soy!—exclamo poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—Escucha e imagina esto...¿Qué crees que pasara cuando juguemos con esta multitud?—le pregunto al apoyar una mano en el hombro del inmortal.

—¿Qué pasaría?—El rubio alzo una ceja muy confundido.

Esa pregunta, claramente no entendió nada a lo que se refería, su mente no paraba de hacer un intento para saber qué quiso decir Clyde ante esa pregunta sin sentido. Fue entonces que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pudo "entender" claramente para cuando dos chicas que vestían con el uniforme del equipo de South Park. Fueron reclutadas por Jenny para apoyar a las chicas en el partido junto con el resto de los estudiantes que se sumaron para darle porras. Estaban conversando de camino acerca de su equipo y lo cuanto que esperaban que ganasen en el primer día.

—...siempre se ven geniales cuando son grandiosas jugadoras. —comento la chica muy sonriente y su amiga también sonrió por eso.

Aquel comentario de esa chica, Kenny se sobresaltó al saber que hablaban de ellos pero para ser claros ellas estaban hablando de Wendy y las chicas del equipo de voleibol femenino. Y de las cuantas posibilidades que tenían para participar en el Inter-High de este año y poder demostrarles a todos los espectadores de que estaban hechas con sus habilidades. Pero no solo a ellos, sino también para que se lleven una gran sorpresa por parte de sus oponentes,

Pero el rubio pensó totalmente lo contrario y ahora el mismo pensaba que esas mismas chicas vinieron a apoyarlos a ellos, cosa que no fue así, lamentablemente. Ahora que eso salió a la luz, en la mente del rubio inmortal pasó una serie de imágenes de como seria cuando llegara el momento de darlo todo. En su primer partido oficial de la escuela y obtener más nombre para ello pero esto era lo que supuestamente iba a pasar.

 _—¡Muy bien!—exclamaron los dos chicos luego de que sonara el silbato tras marcar un punto_

 _—¡Kenny, Clyde, son geniales! —exclamaron todas las chicas de su escuela muy animadas y algunas les gritaban cosas, parecían las locas fans de Justin Bieber o algún famoso cantante cuando tocaba en concierto._

 _Y por supuesto que los dos chicos de quinto año hicieron pose increíblemente ridícula y muy cursi, vaya espectáculo estaban haciendo a pesar de solo ser su imaginación para alguien que solo pensaba en las mujeres y el sexo ardiente. Tanto Clyde como este, siempre trataban de hacerse el genial de la forma más divertida. Pero gracias a esto el rubio inmortal recupero las confianzas, estos dos eran un par de traviesos como según lo describían sus compañeros y Kenny pensaba que si un millón de sus compañeras de la escuela gritaran como locas hasta el punto de querer abrazarlos a mas no poder e coquetear con ellas, iba a morir…de la felicidad y revivir de la misma forma, aunque…_

 _Sofía, la manager de las chicas y hermana de Mikayla. Los observaba con un leve sonrojo presente en sus mejillas y llevándose ambas manos a la cara, llegando a susurrar algunas palabras que no se entendieron para nada. Se paró de la banca en la que se encontraba sentada mientras veía la "manera" de jugar de los chicos y pensó que lo mejor era darles muchos apoyos a los dos jóvenes, quienes ahora largaban besos en los aires para las chicas y algunas se desmayaron por eso._

 _—K-Kenny...Clyde...—comento la pelinegra y ambos chicos se voltearon a verle, eso hizo que la joven se pusiera un poco nerviosa —.E-Esfuércense..._

 _Este pensamiento termino con los dos chicos tomándose de la mano muy fuerte ante la mirada de todos los que estaban presentes en los pasillos. Observaban a los dos jóvenes como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza para algo así, pero ellos ni no le dieron tanta importancia de que los miraran de esa forma y más cuando suelen armar escándalo en pleno publico pero para sus compañeros les resultaba muy vergonzoso. Simplemente estaban metidos en sus pensamientos por aquella imaginación._

—¡Lo hare! ¡Después de esto, seré un gran y sexy héroe!—acoto Kenny sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡No creas que perderé contra ti!—exclamo con el mismo semblante que este.

—Parecen más animados que de costumbre.—comento Craig sin tomarle mucha importancia el asunto y Token no pudo evitar reír por ello.

—¡Chicos, dejen de gritar!—exclamo Stan al fondo ya harto del comportamiento infantil por parte de los dos jóvenes pero el resto de sus compañeros parecían darle mucha gracia la actuación que estaban haciendo.

 **...**

Mientras tanto, los equipos de voleibol femenino iban a ser las primeras en dar por comienzo el Inter-high. En la primera rama esta South Park (Colorado) contra Banneker High School (Washington D.C), serán las primeras en jugar el partido. Los nervios cada vez aumentaban desde que subieron al autobús, y ahora era peor porque van a ser las primeras en jugar. Pero también están emocionadas por la primera vez que van a jugar en un partido oficial.

—Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte...—comento Red muy nerviosa como sus compañeras.

—Lo mismo digo...—apoyo la afroamericana también apoyando una mano en su pecho.

—Ya, chicas comprendo que estén nerviosas pero recuerden que esta es nuestra oportunidad de seguir nuestro camino a las nacionales... ¡No debemos perder esta oportunidad!—exclamo Wendy levantando los ánimos a las chicas, como toda capitana, era su deber seguir adelante con sus compañeras.

—¡Sí!—exclamaron todas.

En un instante, sus nervios fueron yéndose de a poco y no pudieron evitar el sonreír porque finalmente iban a jugar por primera vez en la cancha oficial. Pero sobre todo, y para las chicas de quinto año era como una línea de salida hacia las nacionales. Esto nunca se debía tomar a la ligera, se requiere de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo entre todas para tener buenos resultados. También la gente suele comentar cosas como sobre lo grandiosas que son las jugadoras con habilidades increíbles en un deporte distinto. Y no quitaba el hecho de que las chicas o los chicos se emocionen cuando hablan de ellos pero para South Park siempre fueron comentarios egoístas hacia al pueblo.

—¡Tengamos un buen juego!—exclamaron los dos equipos en su alineación por los dos lados de la cancha.

El árbitro hizo una seña para llamar a las jugadoras con el número uno. Las dos capitanas se acercaron para estrechar sus manos como forma de agradecimiento por permitirlas jugar en el día de hoy. También estaban presentes los dos equipos de porras de ambos equipos y sin duda van a dar todo lo que tienen para apoyar a las chicas en el momento preciso. No olvidemos tampoco que entre ambos bandos, hay una batalla de porras para las chicas de South Park y Banneker.

—Juguemos limpio.—dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Juguemos limpio.—comento la capitana del otro equipo un poco nerviosa pero confiada a la vez.

Nuevamente se hizo "cara o cruz" para que el equipo ganador sea el primero en sacar y dar comienzo el partido. El árbitro tiro la moneda hacia arriba y cayó en su mano. Y como resultado, dio "cruz" lo que significa que el equipo de Wendy será el primero en realizar su saque. Ambos equipos se prepararon para dar el inicio en este primer día de la Inter-High y ahora ya no eran un manojo de nervios. Sino que se pusieron muy serias y miraron a sus oponentes, quienes tienen el mismo semblante que ellas al tomar posición para comenzar.

—¡Haz un buen servicio, Wendy!—exclamo Bebe mientras que sus compañeras se encuentran en posición de atacar.

Testaburguer respiro muy profundo y elevo el balón. Dio unos tres pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca, y con un gran salto junto con su brazo derecha para golpear el balón. Realizo el saque y el balón paso por la red, la libero de Banneker se puso en posición para hacer la recepción. Todas las jugadoras supusieron de que aquel balón iba a ser directo a su libero. Y ahora, es donde comienza el partido de un principio hasta las finales. A por sus sueños también, irán al torneo Nacional donde se enfrentaran con muchas escuelas de nivel bastante alto y quedarse con la victoria para ellas. Tenían que conseguirlo como sea por más que terminen agotadas o que sus piernas llegasen al límite.

—¡La tengo!—exclamo recibiendo el balón con los antebrazos.

—¡Buena recepción!—Nicole le paso el balón a la castaña y esta se puso en posición para colocar, ya era hora de demostrarles lo que tenían.

—¡Wendy!—exclamo Mikayla pasándole el balón a Testaburger.

La pelinegra dio unos pasos, corriendo. Al llegar a la red, uso todas sus fuerzas para pegar un gran salto y el balón estaba a unos metros arriba suyo. Las jugadoras de Banneker se quedaron totalmente impactadas por el increíble poder de salto de la capitana de South Park pero no solamente ellas, sino todos los espectadores presentes. Un silencio total rondo por todo el gimnasio hasta que llegó el momento del remate.

Tras ese impacto, no pudieron moverse por lo que acababa de pasar. Wendy golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, y llegando a escucharse un ruido muy fuerte que se escuchó por todo el gimnasio de Denver. Los espectadores se quedaron con la boca bien abierta hasta el suelo, y las jugadoras de Banneker se voltearon lentamente. El balón termino rodando por ahí hasta que paro en un punto. Y para ser sinceros, el árbitro también llego a sorprenderse por eso pero recupero la conciencia tras tocar el silbato.

—¡Muy bien!—exclamaron todas mientras que los anotadores ponían el punto ganado. Los apoyos de las chicas de Colorado no tardaron en gritar junto con el sonido de golpes de los cuernos de plástico y palmas.

¡Vamos, vamos, South Park! ¡Presiona, presiona, South Park!

—Genial...—dijo un espectador sin apartar la mirada en las chicas de South Park ya que aquella jugada lo sorprendió muchísimo al igual que las otras personas que se hallaban presentes y viendo el partido.

Ahora es la línea de partida...

 **...**

 **Capitulo Extra.**

Sonó el timbre para dar finalizado las clases en el día de hoy. Finalmente tendrían el día de hoy y los dos fines de semana, totalmente libres. Bueno, eso era lo que realmente pensaba hasta que los directivos del Instituto les ordenaron que limpiaran todos los salones. Y como era de esperarse por parte de los estudiantes, se quejaron hasta insultaron a los porteros de salvarse solo por hoy. Aunque también había un evento importante lo que recurría en todas las escuelas y no solamente en South Park. Por lo tanto, tenían que mantener el lugar lo más limpio posible y sin ninguna basura rodando por ahí.

—¿Eh? ¿Vamos a limpiar el salón del club?—pregunto Sally con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, Melania Trump hará visitas en todas las escuelas de las localidades en los Estados Unidos, así como mínimo tenemos que estar en buenas condiciones para recibirla y que dé su opinión al respecto...—explico Wendy mientras se ataba el cabello para comenzar con la actividad.

—¿Y qué hay del entrenamiento?—pregunto Nicole algo incrédula con la visita de la Primera Dama en las escuelas y que por eso se suspende el entrenamiento. Pero tanto ella como las otras no se sentían muy seguras de perder un día de entrenamiento porque

—Se suspenderá por esto pero todavía tenemos sábado y domingo para practicar, así que no se preocupen.—comento mientras se ponía un delantal rosa claro.—Lo primero es lo primero, vamos a limpiar el salón del club de los chicos...

—¿Eh? ¿Van a limpiar nuestro salón del club?—pregunto Stan mientras se acercaba a ellas y uniéndose a la conversación. —No creo que sea buena idea...

—¿Porque?—pregunto Wendy con una ceja levantada sin entender lo que intento decir su novio.

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo. —le respondió el pelinegro negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pero lo que importa ahora es sacar toda la basura que haya y mantenerlo reluciente. —comento su novia un poco confundida por lo que dijo Stan.—Pero si vemos algo como "Hustler o Playboy" asegúrense de limpiarse bien los oídos ¿Quedo claro?—Los dos chicos sobresaltaron del susto por el tono de voz que uso la pelinegra en esta advertencia.

—O-Oye...creo que estamos jodidos—susurro Kenny muy asustado a al pelinegro tras recordar la última vez que fueron regañados por sus novias.

—T-Tranquila, no volverá a pasar...lo prometo...—dijo Stan tratando de calmar la situación y tembló del miedo.

 **...**

Al llegar al salón del club de los chicos. Todas se pusieron en blanco porque el lugar había un desorden total hasta con las paredes manchadas de colores distintos. La pelinegra entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su novio con "Créeme, no querrás saberlo". Desde un principio las chicas sabían que los chicos suelen ser tan revoltosos y desordenados. Pero con esto, va mucho más allá de lo que imaginaban, eran de lo peor. En un momento como este, tenían que ser valientes, es como dijo Wendy, sacar la basura y dejar el lugar lo más reluciente posible. Iban a tardar unas cuantas horas en limpiar todo ese desastre y por lo tanto les avisaron a sus padres de que llegar un poco tarde a casa. Esto era una pesadilla total para todas que estaban presentes en ese momento.

—Estaré afuera...—hablo Red e intento escapar pero fue detenida por Wendy, que la agarro por la camisa.

—¡Alto ahí!—exclamo la joven Testaburguer—Chicas, vamos. Nosotras hemos visto cosas peores que tanto desorden pero ya enserio, comencemos antes de que…

La pelinegra no pudo terminar de hablar. Y eso es porque al mirar el casillero que recién abrió, se encontró con una pesadilla total. El mismo casillero estaba todo cubierto de moho y llegando a cubrir todo lo que estaba ahí guardado. La cerró violentamente y se puso a sudar a mar, ella era una chica muy fuerte. Pero con lo que acababa de ver, hizo que un escalofrió recurriera por todo su cuerpo y era algo nunca había visto en su vida desde que asiste a esta escuela. Y sus amigas la vieron con muchísimo temor por la manera en como cerro el casillero. Estuvieron a punto de preguntarle qué fue lo que vio pero fueron interrumpidas por la misma Wendy Testaburguer.

—¡A quemarlo!—grito Wendy a todo pulmón y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Es enserio?!—exclamaron todas.

Sin embargo, un objeto cayó del casillero. Estaba ahí en el suelo y Wendy lo recogió pero tenía una cara de miedo y trauma, el objeto parecía ser algún comestible. La cobertura estaba un poco cubierta de moho, Red también estaba asustada por la pelinegra y se acercó a su amiga para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —pregunto Wendy empezando a temblar del miedo.

—Creo que es un... —La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar porque la cobertura del objeto llego a moverse lentamente.

Todas las chicas pegaron un enorme grito que se escuchó desde donde estaban hasta por todo el pueblo de Colorado. Y los habitantes se taparon los oídos, otros salieron de sus casas y mirando en todas las direcciones para ver de dónde venía todo ese escándalo. Incluso algunos estudiantes se sobresaltaron del susto por eso y varias ventanas de la escuela se rompieron por los gritos. Y finalmente las cosas se calmaron en los dos lugares causados por los gritos pero las chicas no estaban bien del todo.

—¡¿Se ha movido?! —grito Sally con los cabellos dado vuelta por el miedo.

—¡Voy a vomitar!—exclamo Lola llevándose ambas manos a la boca y tenía un rostro muy enfermizo.

—¿Que es todo ese escándalo?—pregunto Bebe, quien hace unos momentos estaba en el baño de las chicas y escucho el griterío de todas sus compañeras.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo no han...limpiado?—Nicole era la única que apenas podía mantener la compostura y las otras estaban muy alteradas por el desastre.

—¡No puedo más con esto!—exclamo— ¡Tendré pesadillas sobre esto por el resto de mi vida!

—¡¿Es enserio?!—exclamaron todas y sudando a mares hasta temblar del miedo.

Y vaya mal suerte que resultaron tener en el día de hoy. Pensaron que las cosas iban a marchar bien para cuando sea la Inter-High durante la semana que viene. Ahora van tener que ir a una psicóloga cercana porque con todo el desastre y más de lo que acababa de pasar; van a tener una larga consulta. Pero ahora tenían que ser fuertes porque la suciedad era el mayor enemigo de la mujer. Testaburger solo miraba el sitio sin poder decir una diminuta palabra y eso hizo que sus compañeras se alteraran más como al principio. La movieron un poco para que reaccionara y después de tantos intentos, no consiguieron nada.

—¡¿Wendy?! ¡¿Porque demonios no dices nada?! —exclamo Lola muy desesperada.

—A quemar todo lo que aparezca por aquí...que arda todo. —respondió con una mirada escalofriante y una voz entre cortada. Y una vez las chicas

—¿Qué? ¡¿Estas segura?!—exclamo una sorprendida Nicole por las palabras de su amiga y con tal tono.

—Bien. Segura...—respondió todavía con el mismo tipo de voz que uso al principio.

—B-Bueno...—No supo que responder en ese momento y ya no quería discutir más el tema hasta acabar con todo esto.

Luego de tantas quejas, finalmente pudieron terminar de limpiar—y con mucho asco, obviamente—todo el salón del club. Todas las cosas que estaban desordenadas hace un momento, las pusieron cada uno en su lugar. Y no hay que olvidar de que las chicas quemaron algunas cosas cubiertas de moho que sacaron de los casilleros. Algunas pensaron que se trataba de una pesadilla o que todavía estaban dormidas y que era un sueño. Al terminar, entre todas comenzaron a festejar porque por fin acabaron con todo esto. Pero Wendy dijo que todavía no se acabó, lo que hizo que las chicas dejaran de festejar y se pusieron a temblar.

Desgraciadamente había un último rincón que todavía no se terminó de limpiar. Y nuevamente, el miedo invadió una vez más a las chicas hasta se preguntaron qué era lo que faltaba. La capitana apunto un dedo en los casillos, precisamente de la primera fila, que estaban relucientes. Pero en el último casillero salió una enorme aura negra y las chicas se sobresaltaron del susto.

—¡Ni modo, entre todas haremos "Piedra, papel o tijeras" y la perdedora será quien lo haga!—dijo Bebe a los gritos al decidirlo rápidamente causando la gran atención que se ganó por parte de sus compañeras.

—¡P-Pero...!—Tanto Red como las otras trataban de buscar otra forma de solucionarlo pero la chica las interrumpió.

—¡No hay peros que valgan, esto es una situación de mucho riesgo!—grito la rubia rizada poniendo una mano en su pecho como si en cualquier momento tuviera un ataque al corazón.

—¡¿Porque hablas como si llegáramos a morir?!—exclamo una Nicole muy alterada al igual que sus amigas.

—¡De prisa!—Wendy les apresuro para que comenzaran a decidir quién iba a hacer "el trabajo sucio" y también para que se vayan a casa.

Y al cabo de una hora. Red termino perdiendo contra Sally y las chicas, la otra pelirroja festejaba junto con el resto de sus compañeras tras salvarse de limpiar el casillero de moho. Y la pobre chica—rodeada por una aura negra y llamándose a sí misma "perdedora" por un simple juego de manos—tenía una cara de trauma total y deseando irse rápidamente a casa. Pero para desgracia suya tenía que sacar algo de "ahí" y era una pésima idea también que ella sea la que limpie el ultimo casillero. Maldijo a su suerte como más de cien veces porque esta vez la mala suerte le llego en un mal momento como este. Pero ya no se podía discutir más el tema, lamentablemente.

—¡Gah! ¡Mi estado mental está empeorando cada vez más!—exclamo Red llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y tironeando fuertemente sus cabellos, tal como lo haría cierto rubio paranoico.

—¡Red! ¡Solo cierra los ojos y procura sacar lo que encuentres!—Y por una "extraña" razón, las otras chicas estaban apartadas en una esquina vacía.

—¡Pero...!—Trataba de inventarse una excusa para que se salvara el pellejo pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—¡Solo hazlo de una puñetera vez, joder!—exclamo Lola ya harta de todas las quejas de la chica de quinto año.

—¡B-Bien!—Red no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, como lo había predicho la rubia rizada, era una situación de vida o muerte.

Ante las exigencias de Bebe y las otras chicas, la pelirroja intento de no mirar el casillero de "quien quiera que sea" porque cerro los ojos al instante. Se tapó la boca para no vomitar —pero sintió la comida atorada en su garganta—y lloraba del miedo por tener que sacar algo en ese lugar cubierto de moho. Cogió lo que parecía ser un objeto suave y con los ojos cerrados, lo saco con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que ya lo había sacado, y entonces abrió los ojos. Entre todas se acercaron para ver que saco la pelirroja, le pasaron una servilleta para limpiar el objeto y cuando termino de sacar el moho del último rincón…

Era una revista pero no cualquiera, más bien fue… ¡Una revista porno de "Hustler"! En la portada había una mujer rubia que posaba sensualmente sobre un colchón, y atinada con ropa interior blanca. Aquello hizo que las chicas se pusieran en blanco y se quedaron sin habla pero voltearon para ver a Wendy y Mikayla. Las dos chicas sonreían inocentemente y sus compañeras se tensaron por el semblante de ambas jóvenes, que están furiosas, muy pero muy furiosas.

—Chicas...—Wendy apenas pudo calmar todo el enojo que tenía en estos momentos al igual que la castaña—¿Pueden irse sin nosotras? Es que Mika y yo tenemos algo que hacer antes de irnos...

Por el aura negra que se desprendía entre las dos chicas hizo que todas asistieran la cabeza con muchísimo temor. Y más aún porque detrás de esa sonrisa inocente se haya todo lo que era el enojo de la estrella del equipo. Una cosa era que jamás se tenía que hacer enfadar a Wendy Testaburguer, que nadie se atreva a joderla o sufrirán las consecuencias. Pero por un lado ya habían terminado todo el trabajo de la limpieza del club y las dos chicas se fueron para "atender" unos asuntos.

Mientras que las chicas se alistaron para irse a sus casas, la pelirroja enseguida se había ido al baño con mucha prisa para lavarse bien las manos con desinfectante y lo que era peor es que tenía muchos rastros de moho. Y no paraba de agradecerle a Dios de que toda esa pesadilla de limpiar el salón de los chicos se terminó hasta rogaba de no volver a ese lugar—por más que pidan limpiar otra vez—nunca más en su vida y aquella imagen del casillero sucio.

—Pobre de Stan y Kenny...—comento Nicole de forma desaprobatoria por el suceso anterior—.De lo que se esperan...

—Si...—dijo la pelirroja luego de regresar del baño y con el mismo semblante—, pero al menos hemos terminado de limpiar el club de los chicos que parecía un basurero.

Por otra parte, en la segunda planta de la escuela. McCormick y Marsh todavía limpiando junto con Token y Clyde. Craig y Tweek —quienes fueron los primeros en terminar de limpiar todo el sector de quinto año —se fueron hace unos momentos luego de que las chicas terminaran de limpiar el salón del club de los chicos. El resto de los estudiantes también se habían ido, ya era de noche y tenían que irse a casa cuanto antes.

Como cuestión de rutina, los cuatro chicos se intercambiaron comentarios y chistes graciosos entre sí mientras seguían limpiando y poniendo las cosas en su lugar. Ellos solamente querían sacarse de encima todo el silencio que rondaba por el salón y no había nada mejor que hacer burlas para no aburrirse en un buen rato. Pero al cabo de un rato, la diversión termino hasta que algo les vino encima para Marsh y McCormick…

—Stan...Si ya terminaste, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—El mencionado sobresalto del susto tras reconocer a aquella voz y a su novia, quien sonreía con mucha inocencia pero aterrador.

—¿También puedo hablar contigo, Kenny?—pregunto Mikayla con el mismo semblante que la pelinegra y el rubio la miro con un escalofrió total. Y por ende, los tuvieron que sufrir un terrible regaño por parte de sus novias.

 **Fin del capítulo y extra.**

 **¡Bueno! Y aquí termina el capítulo 10, espero que les haya gustado y también el extra así como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero si llego a tardarme más de la cuenta como lo que me paso cuando se estropeo la computadora y que tuve que esperar dos meses para que me lo arreglaran, lo siento mucho pero a veces los contratiempos siempre son los peores como eso.**

 **En fin, dejen reviews y muchas gracias por leer este Fic, no saben lo feliz que me pone cuando lo leen.**

 **Nota: Hey, em. Antes que nada venía a darles esta explicación que supuestamente iba a publicar como nota de autor en el próximo capítulo pero se me corto la luz cuando iba a publicarla. Eso no es lo que importa, para que sepan, ha habido un inundación horrible que arraso con toda la ruta camino a mi casa y cuando apenas calmo toda la lluvia al día siguiente...la ruta que mencione recién, estaba toda destruida y los postes de luz se vinieron abajo y eso fue lo que provoco el apagón.**

 **Hasta el día de 1/4 vino la luz nuevamente (Así que imagínense los días que estuve sin luz desde que publique el nuevo capítulo) pero me he quedado sin internet para cuando vino. Y además que estoy estancada en mi barrio con la ruta que se nos rompió con la inundación y esperando que hagan algo al respecto, espero que lo entiendan, y no se imaginan el infierno que viví por eso. Y recién me vino el internet pero al menos pude terminar este capítulo justo a tiempo. Pero, tambien dijieron que iba a ver otra vez lluvia, solo espero que eso no pase. Ya he sufrido bastante con el temporal de Marzo.**


	11. Nuevo aviso

Hey, aqui estoy nuevamente pero vengo aqui para decirles que no voy a poder publicar por unos cuantos meses porque tengo muchos problemas con el Internet y les escribo en la casa de mis abuelos, les aprovecho de escribir esta nota. Se me anda cortando una y otra vez, realmente me estresa un monton que pase todo el tiempo. Pero todavia estoy avanzando con la historia pero esto me va a llevar mucho tiempo para tardar en publicarlo por el Internet, espero que lo entiendan. ¡Pero! Una vez que se termine el problema podre publicar como hago siempre.

Gracias.


	12. ¡Esto apenas comienza!

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno solo por si acaso me ocultare aquí atrás, así que no me hagan daño por favor *se esconde detrás de un árbol para no ser atacada por quienes la leen* Lo sé, lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado pero entre la escuela que me tiene atrapada como si fue un agujero negro a pesar de estar en mi último año. Eso y entre muchas cosas pero al menos espero que lo entiendan a pesar de estar repitiéndolo cada vez que me tardo para escribir los capítulos hasta publicarlos, jeje. Bueno, ya está todo aclarado y no sé porque lo repito (?) doy por comienzo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que aunque sea hayan sido muy pacientes como para esperar este capítulo que se tardó medio siglo en subir (?) Jeje, bueno ya enserio, les dejo leer y espero que lo disfruten así tanto como para comentar la historia. Bueno, empezamos con otro capítulo nuevo, así que léanlo tranquilos, que nadie les apura. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles en las notas de autor al final del capítulo, no se preocupen que son buenas noticias así que prepárense porque es una sorpresa lo que tengo que decirles, pero primero los dejo leer, así que disfrútenlo así como yo lo tuve tras escribir este capítulo.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes que invente.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: ¡Esto apenas comienza!**

* * *

—Increíble.

Fue lo único que han dicho los espectadores tras aquella jugada y no se atrevieron a dejar sus asientos. Al parecer este partido capto toda la curiosidad de todo el mundo y muchos comentaron acerca de no saber mucho de estas chicas. South Park gano su primer punto en el set y la barra de Colorado empiezo a festejar aunque haya sido un punto pero estaban felices de demostrarles a los que están presentes de lo que estaban hechas para estar en la cancha. Lo que hizo Wendy Testaburger fue la cosa más genial que los espectadores hayan podido ver y sus oponentes también tenían el mismo semblante, ya que al quedarse hipnotizadas por ese increíble salto, no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar y bloquear ese balón. Ahora era la línea de salida, seguir el camino de ir al torneo Nacional, ganar y obtener más renombre a su escuela. También parecían disfrutar mucho de la atención que se llevaron, les encantaba muchísimo como las personas que observaban desde las gradas con caras muy sorprendidas y con la boca bien abierta que llegara a tocar el suelo, les gustaba mucho esa sensación, mejor dicho, lo amaban con todo su ser por dejar a toda esa gente con un semblante de sorpresa total.

—¡Vaya! No sé mucho de ese equipo, pero tienen unas chicas increíbles sobretodo su capitana, tiene un increíble poder de salto. —comento un chico bastante sorprendido al igual que su compañero

—Cierto, no es algo que se ve todos los días. Ya que la mayoría de las jugadoras son buenas tanto en la defensa como en lo básico. —dijo también con el mismo semblante y sin apartar la mirada en la cancha donde estaban jugando las chicas.

El comienzo fue extraordinario ahora eran el centro de atención—seguramente algunos espectadores estarán hablando sobre lo geniales que son o alabándolas con lo guapas que eran—y eso era justamente lo que necesitaban en sus años con el equipo de Voleibol. La gente del pueblo no tenía la intención de verlas en un partido oficial y tampoco los chicos de la escuela, que se excusaban diciendo "Lo siento pero estoy ocupado ese día" y no podían evitar estar enfadadas o decepcionadas al saber que no se notaba que estuvieran ocupados, pero eso ya era el pasado. Ahora estaban en la cancha y muchas personas posaban sus miradas en ellas y sobre todo, en sus habilidades en el voleibol. Las chicas también querían que los resultados fuesen buenos para así contárselos a sus compañeros y de esta manera, podrían ganarse la admiración por parte de ellos.

—¡Buen recepción!

La número uno, que es la capitana de Banneker, dio un salto para rematar el balón que fue recibido por la libero de su equipo. Seguido por la número tres, la vice-capitana, armo la jugada para darle el paso a su capitana, aquel pase era perfecto y limpio, la chica utilizo todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el balón, sobrepaso a Sally y a Heidi, que eran las dos bloqueadoras de su equipo que estaban justo cerca de la red, todo gracias la rotación de hace un momento al comienzo. Aun así, no pudieron detenerla, aunque sea obtener el toque del balón, el golpe fue tan brusco que atravesó los brazos de ambas chicas y el balón toco el suelo, creando un gran sonido en el. El árbitro toco el silbato y señalo con el brazo derecho, era punto para Banneker, el quipo de porras no tardo en festejar por obtener su primer punto, ahora estaban empatados, uno a uno.

—¡Muy bien!—Entre todas chocaron los cinco, pudieron conseguir aunque sea un punto, ahora estaban uno a uno.

—¡Tranquilas, ellas apenas están encendiendo los motores! ¡Vamos por otro!—exclamo Wendy

South Park roto sus posiciones y las chicas de Banneker se quedan tal como están. Ahora llego el turno de Nicole para sacar y Wendy está en el medio de la cancha, los dos equipos se prepararon para dar comienzo a la segunda mitad del primer set. Daniels no estaba para nada nerviosa—en el pasado, ella solía ponerse muy nerviosa cuando le tocaba hacer los saques e incluso cometió varios errores en eso—pero ahora se sentía más tranquila y ahora estaba mucho más acostumbrada de lo que estaba, sobre todo escucho los consejos de Wendy sobre pensar en lo positivo sin importar lo que pase y si cometía un error, a la próxima saldrá. Dio un suspiro profundo, sostuvo muy fuerte el balón y miro a la cancha, tenía que hacer que su saque pasara al otro lado pero sin que salga para fuera sino era punto "regalado" a Banneker.

El árbitro toco silbato y le hizo una seña a la afroamericana para que inicie con el saque. La afroamericana lanzo el balón lo más alto que podía, dio unos cuatro pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca y sin pisarla, después, dio un gran salto y golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas. El saque consiguió sobrepasar el otro lado de la red, la libero de Banneker vio que el balón iba directo hacia ella, entonces se preparo para recibirlo y continuar hasta que vio que el balón estaba a punto de caer al suelo, se sorprendió bastante por eso, no lo pensó dos veces, con todo su cuerpo, se deslizo con una velocidad y recibió el balón solo con la mano. El balón gano altura, ahora estaba muchísimo mas alta que antes, fue una recepción perfecta y sobre todo, la reacción también era perfecta. Sus compañeras sonrieron de forma esperanzadora, su libero era grandiosa.

— _¡Buena recepción!_

Bebe sonrió por eso, le gustaba mucho los líberos que reciben limpiamente los balones. Aquella recepción fue perfecta al menos para ella, la rubia rizada siempre le gustaba jugar en posición de libero, desde que era pequeña, admiraba muchísimo a los jugadores que eran buenos en su trabajo de defender al equipo. E incluso, había visto muchos partidos oficiales de los equipos internacionales en las olimpiadas y de ahí, se dio cuanto lo importante que era la posición del líbero en el voleibol porque es la defensa del equipo y su deber de estar en la cancha, era muy importante su deber de estar en la cancha, además de recibir balones sumamente fuertes por oponentes que estén a ese nivel.

—¡Wendy, es tuya!—exclamo Mikayla preparándose para darle el pase y armar el remate.

Wendy corrió a toda velocidad, dio un salto y ahora estaba a la altura del balón para rematarlo. Las chicas de Banneker se alinearon para bloquearla, se agacharon y dieron un gran salto con los dos brazos bien alzados. La pelinegra atravesó el bloqueo, el remate fue todo un éxito pero la libero del equipo contrario se las había arreglado para recibirlo. No lo hacían tan mal para ser unas novatas aunque ellas tenían más ventaja gracias a las habilidades de cada una pero ellas tenían esas increíbles habilidades porque han estado practicando vóley hace muchos años.

Wendy tenía una excelente habilidad en recibir y aparte de tener una increíble capacidad de salto. Bebe era capaz de recibir cualquier balón sea fuerte o suave y su trabajo era fortalecer la defensa del equipo como en su posición. Heidi también es muy buena en recibir, hacer saques y bloquear aunque algunas veces suele tener errores tanto en los saques como al recibir balones. Mikayla era la armador principal y ella es capaz de darle pases a cualquiera de sus compañeras. Tammy era la chica más alta del grupo y gracias a su altura, puede sobrepasar los bloqueos de las chicas que sean más bajas que ella. Y por último, Nicole es muy buena a la hora de sacar justo cuando toca el silbato. El equipo tenía una formación excelente y de esta manera es como cada una tiene sus propias habilidades tanto buenas como malas o mediocres. Lo único que importaba es que el equipo esté en buenas condiciones y con la formación que tenían estaba de sobra, es decir, cada una cumplía su rol en la cancha, así que no había quejas.

—¡Balón libre!—exclamaron la chica.

Empezaron a moverse. La número diez salto pero por alguna razón el balón no fue golpeado pero notaron que otra jugadora, la número seis estaba en el medio después que la número diez saltara, era un señuelo para que Wendy y las chicas pensaran que ella sería la que iba a golpear el balón. Fue entonces, la chica golpeo el balón, atravesó a Wendy y a Mikayla, que corrieron a toda velocidad para bloquear ese endemoniado balón para quedarse con el punto. El balón toco el suelo, por enésima vez, estas chicas tenían ovarios para hacer semejantes ataques, usando una que otra jugadora como señuelo para engañar a sus oponentes, esa era una de las tantas listas largas de odio de las chicas del equipo de voleibol femenino de la Escuela Secundaria de South Park, pero no solo a ellas, sino a muchos equipos en general.

— _¡Sí! ¡A por el siguiente!_

Los espectadores miraron cuidadosamente hacia donde iba el balón pero lo más sorprendente es que no tocaba el suelo en ningún momento y permanecía por mucho tiempo en el aire, pero alguien de los dos equipos tendría que dejar que el balón tocara el suelo para saber de quién de los dos se iba a llevar el punto, si Banneker lo haría o South Park, la respuesta estaba ante sus propios ojos durante todo el transcurso del partido. Pero sobre todo, ellos únicamente observaban cada movimiento que las chicas de South Park hacían, es decir, reciben el balón y era ellas, las que impedían que el balón cayera al suelo, tenían una increíble manera de reaccionar y una velocidad impresionante. Siempre habían pensado que los hombres eran los únicos que tenían esas capacidades hasta volverse increíblemente fuertes, pero con ver a las chicas jugar, se dieron cuenta que también las mujeres lo tenían.

— _Vaya ninguno de los dos equipos piensa hacer que el balón no toque el suelo._

—¡Vamos, Wendy!

—¡Sí!

Llego el turno de Testaburguer en realizar su saque en el. Se fue al final de la cancha para realizar la jugada, el balón pico tres veces en el suelo, todos e incluyendo a los espectadores observaban atentamente a la capitana del equipo de South Park, era una chica impresionante sobre todo las capacidades que tenia esta joven, saltaba muy alto, sobrepasando la altura de la red. Todos querían saber más de esta jugadora grandiosa, pero no solamente a ella precisamente, sino a todo el equipo en general, es como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo y se olvidaran de la gente que tenía cosas especiales, así como las habilidades en los deportes.

El árbitro toco el silbato e hizo una seña para que hiciera el saque, Wendy elevo el balón lo más alto posible, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca, pego un salto y golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ese momento. La gente tenía a la pelinegra en sus propios ojos nuevamente, esta chica se había ganado totalmente la atención de los que estaban presentes en ese momento, esperaban ver que mas iba a pasar a continuación.

La libero se preparo para recibirlo, pero, enseguida noto que el saque paso demasiado rápido hacia la red y sobre todo no iba directo hacia ella. Sino que más bien el balón se dirigía afuera de la cancha, así que no dudo en saber que el balón no iba hacia ella e iba salir de la cancha, también observo a los jueces de línea, que estaban al final de la cancha

—¡Fuera! —exclamaron las dos chicas que estaban atrás y miraron fijamente en los árbitros, estos alzaron las banderas hacia arriba, el balón ha sido fuera.

 _Oh, mierda._

—¡Qué suerte!—Las chicas de Banneker apretaron fuertemente los puños por la felicidad. Ahora estaban doce a catorce puntos.

Algunos de los espectadores se llevaron una enorme decepción, ya que por lo qué muchos opinaban acerca de las chicas del pueblo de South Park, era que estaban en un buen ritmo desde el comienzo del partido sin ningún fallo hasta el momento, bueno, o eso era lo que pensaban realmente. Pero, de los errores algo bueno saldrá la próxima vez ¿no? Además, que importaba si fue punto ganado por parte del otro equipo, de todas formas, ellas estaban más adelantadas que las chicas de la capital del país. No había problema con eso, pero lo que si es que no debían dejar que se adelantaran para estar a su altura, tenían que incrementar más el marcador para dejarlas tan atrás hasta que no tuvieran oportunidad de remontar.

— _Que mal, las chicas de Colorado lo estaban haciendo muy bien._

No había tiempo para alarmase, era solo un punto. Era obvio que a la próxima lo iban a conseguir, cueste lo que cueste, ahora debían centrar toda su atención en la cancha y que la rabia no les ganara primero. En sus pensamientos, Wendy creyó que el servicio estuvo bien, al menos para ella, pero el salto fue un poco erróneo, en los saques se requerían mucha paciencia aunque muchas veces lo hacen a la fuerza para que el otro equipo tenga dificultades para recibirlo y en numerosas ocasiones, una vez que reciben el balón, tardan mucho en ponerse en posición y decidir quién va a hacer el remate. Era obvio que había muchas oportunidades para remontar, pero, debían tratar de no cometer tantos errores en un día, es más, llegaría a aburrir mucho a los espectadores, ellos esperaban que cosas tuvieran las chicas para demostrarles de que estaban hechas para estar en una cancha de voleibol y que no estuvieran ahí solo por una casualidad.

—¡Tranquilas, considérenlo como un punto para ellas! ¡Concéntrense en recibir su saque al comienzo!

—¡Sí!

…

— _¡Buena recepción!_

Heidi se preparó para pasarle el balón a Testaburger, ya que ella estaba al frente de la red, la castaña necesitaba darle un pasa perfecto en el que ella pudiese rematar y atravesar los molestos bloqueos del equipo contario. Dio un suspiro para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ese momento, era la primera vez que se preparaba para armar el remate con una chica como Wendy pero no tenía del porque estar tan nerviosa, si cometía un fallo pues entonces habría una segunda oportunidad, aunque para este momento, necesitan darle la vuelta al marcador e incrementar más puntos para llevarse el set y adelantarse más de lo que ya estaban, ese era el objetivo de cada jugador en cualquier deporte, cuanto más aumentaba el mayor número de puntos y más ventajas de ganar tenían.

—¡Wendy, es tuya!

Respiraban pesadamente como si ya no tuvieran el oxígeno suficiente y eso que los dos equipos habían empatado por número de sets ganados. Sin embargo, aprovecharon de que el entrenador del equipo contrario pido su segundo y último tiempo fuera para que las chicas reposaran poco sobre todo aquellas que han jugado desde el inicio del partido. Pero también los equipos de animadores de los dos equipos hacían su trabajo de apoyar a las chicas en todo momento y cuando anoten puntos. Y gracias a ambos grupos, las chicas pudieron seguir adelante con todo el apoyo que tenían e incluso les levanto mucho la moral para seguir luchando por mas cansador que sea. Y gracias al equipo de porras de South Park, han conseguido muchos puntos en el primer set pero para los espectadores, resultaba bastante extraño, la mayoría de los puntos ganados por parte de Banneker fueron los errores en los saques y balones bloqueados, era muy raro, que en este segundo set no haya muchos progresos como esperaban ver realmente.

El transcurso del partido iba normal. Para los espectadores, decidieron no dejar sus asientos y observar todo lo que pasaba, no dejaban de estar impresionados por la manera de jugar de ambos equipos y por cómo estaba. Pero South Park, no le fue tan bien este set como digamos, ya que intentaban anotar y darle la vuelta al marcador, pero, las chicas de Benneker eran muy persistentes y hasta las presionaban, no hay que olvidar que estaban muy cansadas a pesar que apenas estaban comenzando. El árbitro toco el silbato por segunda vez como finalización del segundo set, Banneker gano por veinticinco a veintidós, no era una diferencia muy grande, estaban muy furiosas, pero, ahora debían preocuparse por el tercer set, que es donde solo un equipo podría ganar este partido con el numero de sets ganados y en este caso, se debía ganar dos sets como mínimo.

— _¡Lo lograron! ¡Banneker se llevó el segundo set!_

— _¿Quién crees que ganara?_

— _¡Ni idea! ¡Pero ambos equipos son muy buenos!_

No deberían de afectarles tanto, las chicas de la capital del país no jugaban tan mal y su alineación tampoco era mediocre. Aun así, tenían que idear un plan para quedarse con el tercer set y pasar a la segunda ronda. Wendy estaba frustrada pero se tranquilizó un poco, no era una muy buena idea de enojarse ahora mismo y tenía que poner toda su atención en la cancha. Pero los comentarios de los espectadores le desconcentraban en lo más mínimo, estaban hablando del logro que hicieron el equipo rival en el segundo set. Tanto Bebe como las otras, se enfadaron enseguida ya que ahora Banneker era el centro de atención de los espectadores y eso que desde el comienzo del partido, ellas se habían ganado las miradas de la gente y hasta hablaban de lo geniales que eran por tener jugadoras especiales, pero eso no importaba ahora, estaban aquí, para ganar, por supuesto.

—¡Tranquilas, apenas estamos comenzando!—exclamo Wendy al notar que sus compañeras estaban muy enojadas.

Los dos equipos cambiaron de cancha antes de comenzar con el tercer set, ahora las chicas de South Park estaban a la derecha y las chicas de Banneker por la izquierda. Los espectadores miraban y esperaban como iban a terminar los resultados en este partido, aunque también parecían apreciar mucho el empeño y esfuerzo de los dos equipos para ganar, por mas cansador que sea, tenían ganar, ganar y ganar sucesivamente. Sin importar si el oponente es de nivel bajo o muy alto hasta superar a los jugadores de voleibol profesionales como los que veían en algún partido oficial como los Juegos Olímpicos. Ellas no tenían ese nivel como ese tipo de jugadores, pero, han estado entrenando tantas veces que hasta se han quedado hasta tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde por supuesto, ellas respetaban el horario de cierre.

El saque comenzaría con el equipo de Banneker, sus saque eran muy buenos especialmente con los saques con salto, tampoco tenían idea con cuál de los dos iban a comenzar pero, lo que si deberían hacer en este momento es prepararse para recibir el balón , sin importar de que manera iba a hacer el saque, tenían que recibirlo de todos modos.

—¡Haz un buen saque!

Bebe se las arreglo para recibir ese balón, aunque fue bastante complicado porque el balón , por poco, estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, si la rubia rizada no lo hubiera salvado justo a tiempo, seria punto para el otro equipo. No le gustaba ese tipo de jugadas en donde el balón cae justo cerca suyo y tarde mucho en reaccionar para salvar ese balón, de todos modo, logro elevarlo más de la cuenta. Nicole, pasó cerca suyo y conecto el balón a Warner, que estaba cerca de la red, si ella estaba ahí, mas fácil seria para rematar porque las bloqueadoras de Banneker eran de estatura muy baja, eso hacia el trabajo mas fácil para la castaña.

—¡Tammy!

La castaña corrió hacia la red, paró en seco y dio un gran salto. Debido que era la única chica del equipo que es alta, su salto sobrepaso la altura de la red y las bloqueadoras de Banneker. Pudo sentir la superficie del balón con sus dos manos, la castaña sonrió muy orgullosa, le encantaba esa sensación de tocar el balón cuando le tocaba rematar y una emoción evadía por todo su cuerpo, eso hacía que ella golpeara el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Sobrepaso a las bloqueadoras que estaban por encima de la red, la libero del equipo intento salvar el balón, pero, apenas toco una pequeña parte de los antebrazos y no consiguió recibirlo. El balón salió disparado, choco contra la pared del fondo y luego rodo por el suelo. Hubo un silencio en ese momento, estaban esperando a que el árbitro hiciera alguna señal de que si el balón fue fuera o conto como un punto más para las chicas de Colorado, esperaron y esperaron.

Hasta que el árbitro movió el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que toco el silbato, era punto para el equipo femenino de South Park, nuevamente, los espectadores se sorprendieron muchísimo pero no tanto como la pelinegra y sus compañeras, que saltaron de la alegría al igual que Tammy, que aparte de gustarle la manera tocar el balón cuando va a rematar, las miradas de odio por parte de las bloqueadoras que sobrepaso con ese remate, los ánimos de sus compañeras. No podía evitar sentirse más emocionada de lo que ya estaba, le encantaba tanto jugar al voleibol así como bloquear el balón del oponente y ganarse las miradas de sorpresa por parte de los espectadores, que en ese momento estaban con semblante sobre como la castaña se las había arreglado para rematar ese balón teniendo a dos bloqueadoras de baja estatura.

—¡Allá vamos!—exclamo Jenny hacia sus compañeras que estaban presentes en las gradas para apoyar a las chicas.

 _¡Buen bloqueo, Tammy! ¡Pelea, pelea, Tammy! ¡Un más!_

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamo Wendy mientras chocaba los cinco con Warner.

—¡Sí! —dijo la castaña muy contenta por haber bloqueado aquel balón y todo gracias a su altura.

…

— _¡Balón libre!_

— _¡Buena recepción!_

— _¡Nicole, es tuya!_

La pelinegra corrió a toda velocidad, dio un salto y ahora estaba a la altura del balón para rematarlo. Las dos jugadoras de Banneker, se alinearon para bloquearla, se agacharon y dieron un gran salto, con sus dos brazos bien alzados. Finalmente remato el golpe pero desgraciadamente consiguió ser bloqueado por las dos chicas y el balón toco el suelo. El árbitro hizo una seña con el brazo derecho y toco el silbato, fue punto para las chicas de Washington D.C, los espectadores se sorprendieron muchísimo por aquella jugada aunque para Wendy no podía ser más frustrante y estaban cerca de conseguir otro punto. Pero también se habían lamentado un poco ya que las chicas de South Park iban a un buen ritmo y pensaban que con ese balón bastaría con sorprenderlas mucho más de lo que ya estaban, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difícil, cuanto más se ponían así las cosas, mas trabajo les costaba anotar con otro método sin que las chicas de Banneker descubran sus planes y sean capaces de bloquearlas. No bloqueaban tan mal y tampoco tenían una mala formación, _maldita sea_.

—¡Eso es!

 _¡Buen bloqueo, buen bloqueo! ¡Banneker! ¡Banneker!_

Banneker estaba diecinueve puntos y South Park estaba a veintiún puntos, una diferencia de dos puntos. Tenían que hacer algo, a este paso, Banneker iban a estar a la misma altura que ellas, las cosas no podía dejar de ponerse aun peor, mas aun cuando supieron que es el turno de ellas para sacar. Lo único que podían hacer ahora, es atacar e impedir que sus oponentes anoten más de la cuenta para estar a la par, podría llegar a ser bastante cansador pero era todo lo que podían hacer. En el voleibol había una feroz batalla por detener los ataques del oponente, pero, en los partidos oficiales se tenía que demostrar que en fuerza y trabajo en equipo no valía echarse atrás. Los espectadores todavía esperaban que mas eran capaces de hacer para estos momentos, por supuesto, Wendy no podía dejarlo así a medias, al menos deberían responderles con sus ataques increíbles.

—¡Buen saque!

—¡Vamos!

La capitana elevo el balón, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca pero sin que su pie pisase en ella, salto lo más alto posible y de esta manera podría estar a la misma altura que el balón o un poco más alto

—¡La tengo!

—¡Buena recepción, Bebe!

Los espectadores se sorprendieron mucho por la reacción de la libero de South Park, no se esperaban de que reaccionara tan rápido para recibir el balón. Después de todo, el libero era un jugador que tenía una manera de reaccionar muy impresionante, aparte de recibir excelentes balones por parte de sus oponentes y deslizarse con todo su cuerpo para recibir recepciones por mas cansadores que sean, no cabia duda que era la defensa para el equipo y también era la salvación cuando las cosas de ponían muy feas o mucho peor.

— _Eso debe ser bastante agotador._

— _Cierto y lo más sorprendente es que las chicas aguantan lo que pueden._

Se escuchaba el chirrido de las zapatillas deportivas al tocar el suelo por cada movimiento que hacían las jugadoras, iban de un lado a otro, sin parar. La gente observaba con muchísima atención y sin que hubiera algo que los distrajera de todo lo que pasa en la cancha en donde estaban jugando las chicas, hasta se podían escuchar sus voces, que resonaba por todo el gimnasio.

— _¡Balón libre!_

— _¡Buena recepción!_

— _¡Hay dos bloqueadoras al frente!_

— _¡Las pasare, novatas!_

Nuevamente la castaña remato con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, sobrepasando a las dos bloqueadoras de Banneker, que se separaron un poco asustados por aquel grito de antes, algunas chicas hasta daban miedo cuando estaban enojadas. Las chicas de South Park estaban en su mejor forma, la gente admiraba la forma de jugar de estas chicas, aunque también tenían su lado salvaje y un tanto agresivo, a los hombres les daba muchísimo miedo que las mujeres tengan una actitud como esa, también por el temor de que un día de estos consigan castrarlos y eso hace que se alejen de ellas por un tiempo. Wendy era una de esas chicas bastante agresivas pero era muy buena persona, aunque ella tenía ese lado que muchos tenían miedo de las mujeres. La única cosa que se debía tomar en cuenta, es que nunca hagas enojar a una mujer,

—¡Bien hecho, Tammy!

—¡Gracias!

Pero, las chicas de Banneker no parecían darse por vencidas, respiraban pesadamente, sudaban a mares, aunque estaban muy cansadas, todavía seguían de pie. Wendy se volteo a verlas y enseguida noto algo muy peculiar que siempre pasa con los jugadores que vio en los partidos en la televisión, era el aire intimidante por parte de sus oponentes, es decir, por mas cansadas que estaban todavía quedaba algo de energía que sobraba. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su cara, le gustaba mucho a las personas que no se echaban atrás a pesar de estar perdiendo la mayor cantidad de puntos contra su oponente. Las chicas de la capital del país, entre todas pensaban lo mismo, _esto todavía no ha terminado_ , a pesar de que South Park

—¡Wendy, danos un punto con tu saque!

Suspiro profundamente y miro directo hacia a la cancha donde estaban sus oponentes, no debía fallar esta vez y tenía la esperanza de que aunque sea, que el balón pasara al otro lado. Podía escuchar los gritos de las jugadoras de Banneker bastante energéticas, no parecían afectarles nada cuando Tammy sobrepaso a sus bloqueadoras tras rematar el balón y llevándose el punto para ellas. Sonrió ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a que sus oponentes recobren sus confianzas tras los ataques de su equipo, cuanto más confianza tenían más interesante se ponían las cosas, era algo que siempre ocurría en el voleibol, nadie podía negar eso, aunque también esta sensación era muy divertida y refrescante para algunas personas ese pensamiento como Wendy, que a diferencia de sus compañeras, a ellas les irritaba esa gente con demasiada confianza.

— _¡Ven con todo!_

Elevo el balón, hasta lo más alto que podía, dio unos cuatro pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca y sin tocarla, por supuesto, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. El balón gano fuerza y consiguió pasar hacia el otro lado, fue directo hacia la libero de Banneker, que lo recibió sin problemas, ahora el balón estaba muy alto todo gracias a aquella recepción.

— ¡Balón libre!

La afroamericana hizo una excelente recepción, no pensaba perder contra la libero de Banneker, ella también podía recibir perfectamente, era una lucha por recibir bien entre una jugadora y un libero. Donde, por supuesto, las dos jugadores sonrieron de forma desafiante, ninguna de sus compañeras noto sus semblantes, ya que estaban muy concentradas en el juego, especialmente después de que el balón que gano altura.

—¡Buena recepción, Nicole!

Mikayla se preparo para armar el remate, esta vez no iba a ser Wendy la que remataria, sino Sally, pero, ella no se preocupo para nada por quien sería la que remataria, no solo le da pases a Wendy, sino, a sus compañeras en general. La pelirroja golpeo el balón con todas la fuerzas que tenia, de todos modos el bloqueo estaba bajo, así que Sally no desaprovecho la oportunidad, anoto consecutivamente y se gano las malas miradas por parte de las chicas de Banneker, pero le resto importancia, consiguió anotar y eso era lo que más importaba. Sus compañeras le revolearon los cabellos mientras le gritaban cosas por la alegría, consiguieron darle la vuelta al marcador, ahora estaban veintitrés puntos a diecinueve. Ya no quedaba nada para que se terminara el partido y se decidiera quien es la que pasa a la segunda ronda.

—¡Muy bien!

—¡A por otro!

Ahora era el turno de Banneker en realizar su saque, la número doce del equipo iba a sacar ahora mismo, estaba afuera de la cancha para realizar su saque. No tardaron en ponerse en posición para recibirlo, siempre tenían que estar preparadas en el mejor tiempo posible, esta vez, tenían que impedir que las alcanzaran desde donde están, así que iban a luchar con todo lo que tenían

—¡Haz un buen saque!

—¡Buena recepción!

—¡Wendy, es tuya!

Una vez más, la pelinegra, sus piernas se estaban quedando casi sin energía pero le daba igual, quería jugar hasta el final y lo estaba haciendo, no había nada que le impidiera seguir jugando. También tenía que cumplir su deber como capitana del equipo, llevar a sus compañeras, a su escuela, al Tornero Nacional, el sueño que siempre quería cumplir desde que era pequeña y ahora sus pies estaban en la cancha en ese momento, era su oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño, jugar con sus compañeras en canchas extremadamente grandes y donde miles de espectadores serian testigos de que cada movimiento.

—¡Eso es!

—¡Solo un punto más y ganamos el partido!

El partido y el tercer set ya estaba llegando a su fin, South Park estaba a veinticuatro puntos y Banneker iba a veinte puntos, la diferencia no era muy grande, pero la victoria ya estaba en las manos de Wendy, si anotan otro punto más, ganan el partido y pasaran a la segunda ronda de la Intercesora. Mientras tanto, los dos equipos de animadores de ambos equipos no dudaron en hacer todo lo posible para apoyar a las chicas y ahora que vieron que el balón esta por los aires, sus voces se oían muy alto hasta resonaba por todo el gimnasio, pero a este paso, podrían quedarse sin energías y tampoco sus cuerdas vocales durarían mucho luego de gritar tanto. Aunque llegara esa posibilidad, no les daba mucha importancia, con o sin voz, era su deber estar en las gradas, aparte de observar todo el partido desde el comienzo hasta el final, de levantar los ánimos a las chicas y no dejar que se vengan a bajo, también no tenían ningún derecho de perder contra el otro equipo de porras de Banneker, mínimo debían hacer más ruido para dejarlos atrás.

 _¡Remátalo, remátalo!_

—¡Buena recepción!

Mikayla se preparo para armar el remate, vio que Wendy se aproximaba hacia la red. La castaña no lo dudo dos veces, le paso el balón a la chica de quinto año, que nuevamente salto y su rostro se ilumino en ese instante.

—¡Wendy!

La pelinegra pudo notar que todas las voces de sus compañeras, decían: _¡Remátalo!_ cuando ella salto para prepararse para rematar y justo frente suyo había dos bloqueadores pero tenía un golpe de suerte porque el bloqueo era bajo así que podía atravesarlo sin que ellas lo tocaran pero estaba segura de que la libero de Banneker sería capaz de recibirlo, aunque no muchas veces no tienen tanta suerte para poder recibir los remates, pero, tenían que estar en alerta por si son capaces de recibir el balón de Wendy. Entonces, llego el momento de la verdad, la pelinegra golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, la libero de Banneker intento recibir el balón pero fallo y salió disparado de los antebrazos de la chica y se fue de la cancha. Los dos equipos y todos los que estaban en las gradas, permanecieron en silencio y esperando si las chicas de South Park se llevan el punto y el partido.

Los espectadores se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos. E incluso algunos se pararon de sus asientos para ver más de cerca y el equipo de animadores de Banneker también estaban paralizados hasta hace un momento dejaron de hacer ruido, todos los que se hallaban presentes en ese momento y tenían el mismo semblante. Hasta que el árbitro toco lo silbato como finalización del partido. Wendy, no tardó en ser aplastada totalmente si no fuera porque sus compañeras fueron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron tan fuerte, que todas terminaron en el suelo pero rieron un poco porque se habían dejado llevar por el momento, estaban tan felices. El partido no era ninguna coincidencia, para nada, ocurría de verdad y las chicas de Colorado se abrazaron entre todas e incluso lloraban por la felicidad, era un momento bastante emotivo para ellas.

— _¡Sorprendente, ganaron el partido!_

— _¡Es increíble!_

Los dos equipos se alinearon e inclinaron y dijeron "Gracias por el juego", también le agradecieron a la audiencia, especialmente a sus dos equipos de porras que vinieron en el día de hoy para apoyarlas. Pero para las chicas de Banneker, no tardaron en echarse a llorar porque las chicas que eran de quinto año, este iba a ser su último partido en la secundaria y por lo tanto, no iban a ir al Torneo Nacional, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon abandonando la cancha en donde jamás volverían a pisar, porque, han perdido la oportunidad tan deseada. Ahora, Wendy no podía estar más que emocionada, habían ganando y era un momento de pura felicidad, ahora iban a jugar de un partido a otro. El equipo de South Park tomaron sus cosas para irse de la cancha, ya que ahora era el turno de otro equipo en jugar a la cancha, también tenían que aprovechar el tiempo para estirar un poco ya que jugar tanto podría provocarles mucho problemas en las piernas y podía impedirles jugar por un tiempo.

—¡Lo logramos!

—¡Si, jugaremos otro partido!

Las chicas estaban afuera tomando aire fresco y estiraban un poco ya que tenían otro partido. Sin embargo, Heidi Turner que estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía mirada un tanto pensativa pero no fue percatada por ninguna de sus compañeras. Era algo que quería hacer después de jugar pero no sabía si ir sola o acompañada por alguna de las chicas y por alguna razón se sintió bastante avergonzada hasta llego a sonrojarse un poco. "¿Acaso hacia demasiado calor?" Cuando se tocó las mejillas, estaban completamente rojas pero a lo mejor era por lo que quería hacer aunque nuevamente sus amigas no se dieron cuenta de eso ya que estaban muy ocupadas precalentando un poco e incluso algunas fueron a comprar algo para comer, tanto jugar les dio mucha hambre y había una tienda cerca del gimnasio, así que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de ir antes del próximo partido.

—¿Ocurre algo Heidi?—pregunto Nicole acercándose a su compañera.

—No, no pasa nada.—respondió y la afroamericana la miro muy extrañada, ya que la joven estaba sonrojada.

—¿Segura?—le volvió a preguntar y Turner no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Bueno, me preguntaba si aún hay tiempo para ver el partido de los chicos antes de que comience nuestro segundo partido.

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo. —dijo Mikayla un poco sonrojada y la castaña rio aunque estaba apenada.

—Si todas están de acuerdo, podemos ir a verlos y después averiguare a que empieza nuestro segundo partido.—comento Wendy al notar que sus compañeras le han robado su idea, ella también quería ver jugar a su novio y apoyarlo cuanto sea necesario.

...

—¡Kyle!—exclamo Marsh pasándole el balón.

El pelirrojo se preparaba para armar un remate, dio un salto y golpeo el balón. La trayectoria fue buena pero desgraciadamente el balón ha sido bloqueado y cayo justo cerca suyo. Kevin—que jugaba en la posición de Libero—no fue capaz siquiera de salvar ese balón bloqueado pero no solo sino también Token, Kenny y Clyde. El árbitro toco el silbato como punto ganado por parte de sus oponentes. Tanto Kyle como Stan no pudieron evitar frustrarse mucho le había costado un montón el armar para rematar pero fueron bloqueados de manera inesperada. Marsh no pensaba darse por vencido y sus compañeros pensaban igual pero han perdido varios puntos hasta se llevaron el primer set, estaba demasiado agotado pero respiraba con mucha dificultad, hasta sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a vomitar pero trataba de contenerlo y aguantar lo mas que podía hasta que el cuerpo no le diera mas, aunque eso iba a ser un enorme problema.

—¡Eso es!—gritaron los chicos de Cleveland y sonó el silbato como finalización del primer set, ahora solo quedan dos.

—Genial, nos ganaron el primer set.—dijo Kyle gruñendo de la rabia.

—No actúes como si fuera el fin del mundo, apenas comenzamos. —le dijo su amigo dándole palmadas en la espalda

—Lo sé pero estamos muy atrás. —dijo el pelirrojo muy frustrado y Stan tenía el mismo semblante que su amigo.

—Obtendremos el siguiente.

El entrenador les dijo que se tomen las cosas con calma y es normal que los equipos se pongan nerviosos en medio de un partido. Pero han perdido demasiados puntos a causa de jugadas erráticas y eso llevo a que Cleveland ganase fácilmente. Es el primer partido de los chicos y no tienen mucha experiencia en este deporte que sobre un piso de madera, ellos estaban acostumbrados a deportes en tierra como Rugby y Fútbol—esos dos deportes se le da tan bien pero no ha podido quedar campeones—pero eso no servía de excusa, ahora estaban jugando Vóley. Y esta vez aunque les haya tomado mucho tiempo en leerse las reglas y las jugadas del deporte, tenían que demostrar cuanto han aprendido. Aunque en este partido, en lugar de sorprender a los espectadores, solamente les daban muchísima lastima e incluso escucharon malos comentarios por parte del público, pero eso no importaba ahora, al menos para ellos, siempre les daba igual lo que hablaran de ellos tanto como para insultarlos.

—¿Eh?—pregunto Butters, quien juega en la posición de Armador y se sorprendió por algo que le dijo su buen amigo, Kenny McCormick que también juega en la misma posición—¿V-voy a jugar en el segundo set?

—¡Claro! ¿No escuchaste al entrenador? —comento Kenny dándole un fuerte manotazo en la espalda haciendo que este se quejara del dolor.

—P-Pero-—Butters no podía soportar la idea de estar en la cancha, además de todos los deportes que han jugado en los otros clubes que estaban, esta era su primera vez y el siempre estaba en la banca aunque deseaba algún día poder jugar con sus compañeros pero no esperaba que ese día iba a ser hoy.

—¡No hay peros que valgan! Demostrémosle a Cleveland lo que podemos hacer.

—¡¿Te-te importaría repetir eso?!—exclamo Butters con un tono bastante alterado y Kenny se sobresaltó por ese tono de voz.

—Ya tranquilo, parece que se te contagio la manera de temblar de Tweek. —El rubio inmortal no pudo evitar reír al ver como temblaba Butters, cierto, la forma en cómo temblaba era similar a cierto rubio paranoico.

En el inicio del segundo set, los dos equipos estaban nuevamente alineados como al principio solo que esta vez South Park roto sus posiciones ahora Stan y Kyle estaban en la parte trasera. Token era el sacaba ahora y en frente suyo estaban Kevin y Clyde, como el asiático es el líbero no cambias las posiciones y el queda tal como está. Pero el rubio no podía evitar estar incomodo en la cancha y la gente estaba posando sus miradas en ellos, trataba de estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no podía hacerlo porque nunca había jugado en un partido oficial y pocas veces se lo veía apoyando a sus compañeros desde la banca con los otros chicos que estaban como jugadores de reserva, algo a lo que él ya estaba muy acostumbrado como el resto de sus amigos, pero, hoy era un día diferente, era su debut en el partido de hoy y rezaba más de diez veces, no quería echar a perder todo el esfuerzo que pusieron sus compañeros. Se mordió las uñas de su mano derecha, pero se había las cortado tan rápido que no tuvo más remedio que morderse las uñas de su mano izquierda, estaba tan nervioso que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

—¡Bueno, Butters! Demuéstrales lo que...—dijo el rubio inmortal tratando de animar un poco a Stotch y el pobre chico ya estaba temblando violentamente—"¡Oh, mierda! Esto está difícil. Esta temblando como un perrito chihuahua o como Tweek."

Comenzaron con un saque por parte de Cleveland, era un saque normal pero sin salto. Los demás se preparaban para recibir su saque y comenzar el segundo set, no podían dejar que sus rivales se queden con la victoria y pasar la segunda ronda en el día de hoy. "Vamos, vamos, vamos" pensaba Stan cuando se preparo para recibir el saque de sus oponentes, tenía que encontrar la manera de ganar más puntos sin que ellos se den cuenta, quería sorprenderlos de alguna forma hasta que ellos no sean capaces de tocar el balón, pero, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer eso, que rabia, pero algo tenía que salir, debían intentarlo y de esta manera podrían ganar un par de puntos hasta estar a la par con los chicos de Cleveland, no podían dejar la batalla así como así, tenían que pelear lo mas que podían hasta que se les destrozaran las piernas.

—¡Es mía!—Kyle estuvo a punto de recibir el balón pero inesperadamente Butters choca contra él y los se caen. Kevin se deslizo en el suelo para hacer una recepción y se las había arreglado para salvar aquel balón sin que se cayera al piso, era perfecto.

—¡Es tuya, Kenny!—exclamo Marsh preparándose para armar la jugada.

El rubio inmortal uso todas sus fuerzas, dio un salto y golpeo el balón para rematar pero nuevamente fue bloqueado. Ahora Cleveland tenía el Set Point por veinte puntos y ellos únicamente estaban a once puntos, sin ningún éxito de darle la vuelta al marcador. Las cosas estaban mucho más complicadas que en el primer set, no tenían que desaprovechar esta oportunidad, era la única forma para que su escuela obtuviera mas renombre al igual que las escuelas que era increíblemente fuertes, así también como jugadores de todos los deportes que eran buenos y tenían habilidades excelentes. Ellos no eran muy buenos en el voleibol y tampoco tenían tanta experiencia, pero habían entrenado muchísimo antes de la Interescolar, habían mejorado un poco como los saques, bloqueos y recepciones, aunque en estas dos últimas no le iban muy bien como digamos y sus bloqueadores no eran muy altos, más o menos median alrededor de 1,54 metros.

El entrenador hizo una seña hacia el árbitro para pedir tiempo fuera y el hombre toco el silbato. Los dos equipos se tomaron un descanso para reposar un poco e idear nuevas estrategias para ganar el juego. Pero el entrenador de South Park simplemente les dijo a los chicos que se tomasen las cosas con calma y que no les afecte de lo que acababa de pasar. En otra parte, Butters le pidió disculpas a Kyle por haber chocado con él y le dijo que él pensaba que el balón era para él, Broflovsky le dijo que no se preocupara y que ese tipo de errores sucedía comúnmente en los jugadores que juegan a la primera vez. Pero había una persona que le parecía una burla sobre aquel choque. A Cartman no le importaba en lo más mínimo el voleibol, pero si hay algo que odiaba en su larga lista de las cosas que más odia—aparte de Kyle, los hippies, los judíos, la gente latina o como según él, los llama "minorías", etc. —es que detestaba que se burlen de el por estar en una escuela llena de idiotas descerebrados que lo pusieran en ridículo, como según él consideraba a las personas de su alrededor.

—¡Butters! Lo de chocar contra la rata judía ¿lo hiciste a propósito, no es así?—comento Cartman acercándose al para machacarlo a los golpes.

—¡N-No, de ninguna manera!—exclamo el rubio claro muy asustado por la mirada del gordo.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear aunque sea un puta vez?—dijo Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz y muy harto de todo esto—. Estamos en medio de un partido, todavía tenemos una oportunidad.

—¡Pero ya vamos perdiendo y todo por culpa de Butters!—Y el mencionado se sobresaltó del susto.

—¡Culón, Butters no tiene la culpa de nada! Si dejaras de ser tan gordo y arrogante como lo que ya eres, en vez de estar con el culo sentado en el banco podrías ayudarnos pero ¡Claro! No puedes porque eres tan gordo como una ballena.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! —El castaño se le tiro encima y empezaron a pelear como cuando eran niños. Pensándolo bien, con dieciocho años todavía era como si tuvieran nueve años otra vez.

—¡Oigan, ya basta!—el pelinegro fue tras ellos e intento detenerlos para evitar que se pelearan en un partido y con montón de espectadores observando desde sus asientos.

Las chicas observaban todo desde donde estaban. Los chicos de Cleveland los miraron con una cara que no parecía importarles nada e incluso algunos de ellos se reían por como peleaban. A los espectadores también se estaban riendo por lo gracioso que era la escena aunque el árbitro les estaba observando con algo de molestia, amenazaba con descalificar a todo el equipo por mal comportamiento y Stan se inclinaba en modo de disculpa e intentaba calmar al equipo sin conseguirlo. Muchas personas comentaban que el equipo masculino de South Park era un desastre pero no podían evitar sentir lástima por ellos ya que les había tocado un oponente que era bueno en todos los aspectos del voleibol. Y tampoco decían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar este partido y avanzar la segunda ronda, Stan no quería eso pero no podía evitar pensar que esas personas tenían mucha razón y tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a sus compañeros. Les había tomado varios días, practica tras práctica, pero no han conseguido ningún milagro que los salvara en ese momento.

— _Desde aquí puedo escuchar todo lo que discuten._

— _Sí y eso que estamos en el segundo piso ¿No les da gracia?_

— _¿Me vas a decir que llevan peleando y discutiendo desde el comienzo del partido?_

Una hora después, los chicos dejaron de pelear y pusieron toda su concentración en la cancha. La escuela Cleveland tenían una gran experiencia en este deporte, los pases y saques eran tan buenos que ninguno de los chicos podían conectar el balón y continuar. A medida de los errores que cometían eso aumentaba más los puntos para Cleveland de Seattle y los jugadores también anotaban con mucha facilidad porque sus rivales caían mucho en los señuelos, pero aun así, seguían luchando y luchando hasta que las piernas se quedaran sin energía. Necesitaban conseguir aunque sea un par de puntos pero siempre se les complicaban las cosas y les impedía avanzar con el marcador.

El equipo masculino de South Park no ha podido ganar ninguno de los tres sets; perdieron y el equipo de Cleveland avanzo a la segunda ronda de la Interescolar de escuelas secundarias. Ellos quedaron eliminados y afectados a pesar de ser su primer partido con un deporte distinto, pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. La derrota es donde todo termina y el perdedor no tiene oportunidad de seguir en la cancha, en cambio, el ganador es el que todavía permanece en el lugar en el que esta y si seguían con el ritmo en el principio, podrían ganar el próximo hasta el último partido hasta ser los únicos de pie en la cancha.

...

Stan y los chicos abandonaron la cancha una vez que otro equipo se preparaba para precalentar antes del comienzo del partido. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban llorando e incluyéndolo a él. Wendy puso una cara de tristeza pero también estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía a su novio llorando—Stan detestaba llorar enfrente de amigos pero esta vez fue una excepción—pero aun así, ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo y le decirle que fue una gran pelea aunque fue todo en vano. Sin embargo, Testaburguer no estaba muy segura de decirle eso y verlo en esas condiciones, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y trataba de contener las lágrimas. A Stan tampoco le gustaba ver a su novia llorando, le partía el corazón si la viera en ese momento y no creo que sea capaz de reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco, pero, iba a hacer lo que podía, no quería verlo llorar enfrente suyo.

—¡Wendy! No esperaba verte por aquí.—comento el pelinegro muy sorprendido al ver a su novia y a sus compañeras.

—Nuestro primer partido ya había terminado y hemos conseguido pasar a la segunda ronda.

—Felicidades, nosotros perdimos.—le dijo el pelinegro con un semblante de tristeza y Wendy nuevamente puso la misma cara, ellas pudieron avanzar la siguiente ronda y ellos quedaron eliminados de la Inter-High. La pelinegro no quiso dudar en ese momento y abrazo a su novio, que al principio se llevo una enorme sorpresa por eso, pero, correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron en el cabello negro de Wendy, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando ya que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro.

—¡Sí! ¡Y por culpa del marica de Butters!—grito Cartman ya harto y señalo al mencionado, que se pegó un tremendo susto.

—¡Basta de echarle a Butters! Era su primera vez en la cancha, ¿qué esperabas?—comento Kenny mientras le tiro por la cabeza una zapatilla deportiva.

—¡Que él es más débil que tú!—No solo estaba molesto con Stotch sino adolorido por ese golpe que le dio el rubio inmortal.

—¡Cállate! Yo estuve entrenando estos días previos antes de la Interescolar solo para que lo sepas. —dijo con un tono bastante molesto, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con solo hablar con Cartman.

—¿En serio? No se te noto para nada.—Y por supuesto, Eric volvió a atacar con sus comentarios de mal gusto.

—Mikayla, felicidades por ganar su primer partido. —dijo Kenny abrazando a su novia y luego le dio un beso corto, ya no quiso seguir con la conversación, tampoco quería quedar mal frente a la chica que tanto amaba.

—Sí, claro, vete huyendo como un cobarde junto a su puta...

Cartman nació para ser un hijo de su madre pero el siempre recibe un merecido castigo por parte de sus amigos. Aunque la mayoría de esos castigos terminan a los golpes pero muy feo—una vez, el y Kyle se agarraron a los golpes en los pasillos y el Director termino llevándolos a enfermería pero también se llevaron un castigo por tres semanas—, si bien es cierto de que ningunos de los chicos es su amigo y en cambio le odiaban desde pequeño. ¿Para qué mierda necesito amigos si es mejor estar solo? Es lo que siempre decía y eso molestaba incluso a Stan, Kyle y Kenny. Y los tres siempre prefieren alejarse del gordo antes de que cause más problemas. No podían negar el hecho de que este tipo no cambio absolutamente nada y siendo adolecente supero mucho las expectativas de sus compañeros, aunque el castaño también tenia ese _lado oscuro_ que nadie se atrevía a hablar porque sería capaz de hacer alguna desgracia, las palabras no son capaces de describir como es la personalidad de esta persona que carece de amabilidad e insulta a quien se le da la gana.

—Repite eso...—dijo el rubio en voz baja pero no oculto toda su ira tras ese comentario por parte del castaño.

—¡Que estas huyendo como un cobarde junto con tu puta!—exclamo y varios de los presentes se voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando.

—¡Maldito!—El rubio fue tras él para molerlo a golpes.

Los demás intentaron separar a los dos chicos pero Kenny utilizo toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre de sus amigos. La gente observaba al grupo con algo de preocupación y algunos también trataron de ayudar a los jóvenes. Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguieron separar a Cartman y Kenny de una vez por todas, ya era hora, sino los paraban a tiempo, se hubiesen matado a los golpes y quizás solo "quizás" hubiese sangre en el piso, también la gente se asustaría muchísimo ver sangre derramada en el suelo, gracias a Dios que los detuvieron antes de que las cosas hubiesen empeorado. Stan y Kyle los apartaron del uno al otro, para evitar que realmente se llegaran a matar a los golpes, era como si un perro territorial atacara al perro más débil y cobarde hasta matarlo a los mordiscos.

Los dos chicos tenían unas marcas tanto en el rostro como en los brazos—evitaron los puñetazos porque estaban en lugar público pero se contuvieron las ganas de hacerlo—, Stan y Kyle le agradecieron a la gente que les ayudo a detener esos dos de una posible matanza entre ellos. Sus novias fueron a ayudar a curar sus heridas y Heidi ya empezó a regañar a Cartman sobre cuántas veces le ha dicho que no debe pelear en lugar donde haya gente. Y Mikayla le puso varias curitas en el rostro de su novio y también puso en los brazos ya que trataba de golpear al castaño pero este había sido tan brusco que puso sus uñas y le rasguño. En ese mismo sitio, empezó a salirle sangre, la castaña se preocupo bastante y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se lo dio a Kenny y lo sostuvo para que dejara de sangrar

—Lo siento, Mikayla.—le dijo un poco apenado, a veces tenía problemas para controlar la ira y se desquita con la primera persona que esté cerca suyo. Su novia lo sabía y entendía del porque se ponía así.

—No pasa nada...—le contesto mientras le acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

—¡Vuelve a hablarle así y te dejare la cara peor como la tienes!—grito y le enseño el dedo medio, Cartman no tardo en devolverle el mismo gesto.

Los chicos ya se habían ido y todos ellos muy afectados por la derrota. Wendy podía notar lo mucho que se sentía una derrota en algo y su novio fue la primera persona en sentirlo; por eso iba a luchar con todo junto con sus compañeras hasta cumplir sus sueños. Saco un papel que tenía en su bolsillo, son los horarios de los partidos. Así que no había tiempo para pensar en ello y tienen que enfocarse en sus nuevos oponentes del siguiente partido. Y por supuesto tenían que aprovechar estas horas para precalentar un poco más antes de que comenzara la segunda ronda. Pero también, los nervios se apoderaron de ellas otra vez pero tenían que calmarse un poco para no cometer errores en el juego, a pesar de estar nerviosas, estaban también emocionadas ya que será el segundo partido que jugaran durante el día del hoy.

Ellas todavía seguían en pie y Testaburger va a asegurarse de que el equipo continúe en la línea hasta el final. Y da igual si el oponente es mucho más fuerte que ellas, la pelinegra tenía a sus compañeras como aliados, porque el individuo es más fuerte si están los seis jugadores en la cancha, de ninguna manera un jugador podría luchar solo si no estaban esos seis, la batalla sería muy difícil pero no tanto si se esfuerzan al máximo, los resultados también serian excelentes y tendrían más renombre, seguramente también se ganarían un apodo como algunas escuelas por sus niveles muy altos siempre ganaban apodos geniales, esperaban ganarse uno mucho más genial para superarlos.

—Bueno, nuestro siguiente partido empieza a las dos y media, ¿están listas?—Wendy no podía estar más lista que nunca y las chicas también compartieron ese sentimiento.

—¡Sí!

Fin del capítulo 12.

* * *

 ***Jueces de línea: Son árbitros que sostienen unas banderas, verifican si el balón entra en la cancha o sale afuera de la cancha. Si el balón entro, la bandera apunta hacia abajo y si es fuera, la alzan hacia arriba.**

 **¡Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo este capítulo, nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, estoy tratando de ver qué días estoy libre para poder publicar los capítulos. Y para aclararles, en el anterior capitulo que puse una nota de autor donde explica sobre los problemas que tenía en el Internet que se me andaba cortando a cada rato, fue porque luego de la inundación que tuvimos, ha habido muchos problemas con el Internet y este mes recién tuve y ahora anda bien, por suerte. Ok, espero que hayan tenido que leer todas las excusas y hasta parece un lista larga pero tengo más (?) Nah, solo lo decía en broma, bueno espero que sean tan pacientes como por haber esperado este nuevo capítulo. Pero también voy a tratar de aprovechar algo de tiempo como para empezar a escribir el capítulo y continuar al día siguiente, agradezco muchísimo los Reviews que escriben y opinan sobre esta historia. ¡10 mil palabras, nunca pensé que escribiría tanto, es totalmente inesperado, la verdad!**

 **No me esperaba tantos comentarios, pero de todas formas acepto críticas para mejorar más mi escritura y yo voy a aceptarlas con mucho gusto, me da igual que tan duras sean. Las voy a aceptar como tienen que ser, por algo sirve mejorar, ¿no? Sé que no escribo como lo hacen los profesionales y no me importar el hecho de ganar fama, me gusta escribir como gran pasatiempo y porque se me es muy divertido, si los aburrí después de escribir todo esto, me disculpo por adelantado. Pero sentí que era necesario hacerlo para aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Y como habrán visto, las chicas de South Park han conseguido ganar, ¿Quiénes serán sus próximos oponentes? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de esta historia, así que ténganme paciencia que apenas logre aparecer tras una larga ausencia. También espero que hayan tenido un Feliz Navidad con sus familias, amigos o con gente cercana, yo la pase re-bien mas aun porque vino mi abuela a pasar Navidad conmigo y con mi familia, ya está muy viejita, tiene 85 años, ya me estoy poniendo bastante sentimental pero es que soy tan cercana a ella que me gustaría que estuviera un par de años mas así como mi abuelo lo hubiese deseado, falleció cuando inicie la secundaria en el 2012. Pero dicen que sin importar lo que pase, los abuelos siempre estarán en donde quiera que estés, lamento si me puse bastante sentimental y los hice llorar, pero es muy especial para mí, el que mi abuela este aquí con mi familia. Y también espero que hayan pasado un excelente año nuevo, así como yo lo pase junto con mis hermanos, mis padres, mis abuelos y amigos de la escuela.**

 **Y antes de despedirme, hay algo que debo decirles... ¡Ya he terminado la secundaria! Pasaron muchas cosas, estoy tan emocionada de haber terminado y he tomado la decisión de seguir estudiando, aunque estoy bastante preocupada de que si voy a tener tiempo de sobra, ojala que lo tenga, así me quedo más tranquila para continuar el fic hasta el final. La verdad es que este año, fue unos de los más grandiosos años que tuve ahora soy la tercera hija de mi familia que se va a graduar de la secundaria y pase por muchos momentos tanto malos como buenos. Recibí mi diploma, pero antes tuve mi fiesta de graduación, muchísimas emociones pasaron esa noche para mí y para mis compañeros, mi última noche, hasta llore de emoción, fui la única que no pudo con las lagrimas.**

 **Aunque vaya a la Universidad... ¡No crean que vaya a dejar el Fic! Voy a seguir continuando aunque está en duda de que si voy a tener mi propia computadora para pasatiempos, todavía no lo sé pero ojala que si, ¡¿Cómo voy a continuar el Fic entonces?! Jaja, perdonen es que estoy tan feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí con todas las cosas que pasaron este año.**

 **En fin, dejen reviews y muchas gracias por los comentarios que ponen, me alegra muchísimo el día hasta me sube los ánimos cuando me siento mal en algunas ocasiones y me impide escribir el capitulo.**


	13. El poder femenino

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 13, lamento si tarde más de la cuenta como el capitulo anterior, pero es que la inspiración tarda muchas veces en llegar, así que me disculpo por eso. En fin, después de tantas demoras, conseguí publicar a tiempo el capitulo, ahora las chicas se enfrentaran a su segundo oponente en la Interescolar, que me dicen ustedes ¿Ganaran? eso ya estará por verse en este capítulo, así que léanlo y acompáñenlo con algo de palomitas para lo que se viene (?) Ok no, solo estaba bromeando con lo de las palomitas, pero si quieren, háganlo, nadie les obliga a nada, jaja. Y de paso, voy a avisarles por adelantado que voy a aprovechar estos días para escribir los capítulos, ya que en Marzo empiezo la Universidad, se que les aviso pronto pero es para que luego se dé cuenta de la tardanza a partir de ese mes, sin embargo, mas adelante les diré si tendré tiempo de sobra para escribir los capítulos, así que no se preocupen que yo les aviso con algo de tiempo, ya que en las Universidades te ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo pero tengo que ver los horarios de la Universidad que escogí, ojala que no ocupe la mayor parte del tiempo tal como lo mencione, espero que no. Bueno, ahora si les dejo leer, que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclamer: South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El poder femenino**

* * *

Ya era mediodía en la ciudad de Denver, las condiciones climatologías estaban perfectas ese día y ni siquiera había una sola nube gris o señales de una tormenta. Y también había algo de viento pero no tan fuerte como siempre ocurría en muchas ocasiones, sino uno muy suave, todo estaba perfecto como según dijeron el pronóstico que decían en los noticieros, la gente esperaba que el clima este así durante toda la semana. Los rayos del sol iluminaban por completo el gimnasio metropolitano de Denver, en donde todas las escuelas luchaban con todo para ir al Torneo Nacional y enfrentarse a las mejores escuelas de todas las localidades de los Estados Unidos de América, aunque este año, había una sola escuela que ha ganado los tres campeonatos consecutivos e incluyendo el Torneo Nacional y tenían una formación excelente, pero, sobre todo, tenían a una jugadora prodigiosa de un nivel muy alto, eran campeonas y también eran reinas. Pero eso sería una historia que surgiera para más adelante, esto apenas era el comienzo.

Las chicas estaban precalentando una vez más, ya que todavía había tiempo de sobra antes de que comenzara el segundo partido en el día de hoy. Ya estaban en la segunda ronda de la Interescolar, iban a un ritmo excelente y si seguían así, podrían conseguir el más anhelado sueño que todas esperaban que se hiciera realidad: Ir a las Nacionales y enfrentarse a muchos oponentes que sean extremadamente fuertes. Claro que para eso necesitaban estar enfocadas en los ataques del oponente e interceptar cualquier balón que este a su alcance para evitar que anoten puntos y se incremente el marcador hasta dejarlas tan atrás. Todos los equipos sabían perfectamente que ese era su objetivo en los partidos oficiales, detener los ataques, bloquear y de esta manera ganarían más puntos, pero no muchas veces estos ataques funcionan y por eso, necesitaban idear un plan para que ellas no se dieran cuenta, es decir, tomarlas por sorpresa y les gustaba mucho las expresiones molestas en sus caras, era como reírse de ellas por caer en sus provocaciones y por supuesto, que ellas también harían cualquier cosa para vengarse de ello.

Wendy miro el papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo desde hace rato y estaba algo arrugado pero se podía leer. El segundo partido comenzaba a las dos y media, ahora jugaban contra Chandler High School, de la ciudad de Oklahoma, habían escuchado acerca de esa escuela, sus jugadoras habían quedo entre los siete mejores en un Ranking de las mejores escuelas del Campeonato de Voleibol Femenino —Wendy y las chicas siempre leían artículos en las revistas sobre deportes, acerca de jugadoras que tenían excelentes habilidades en el Voleibol hasta las entrevistas—pero, ¿eso que importaba ahora? Daba igual si sus oponentes quedaron o no en primero, segundo o tercer lugar de un Ranking, lo único que importaba es que tenían que permanecer en la cancha por más tiempo hasta el final y seguir con el mismo ritmo que tenían desde el primer partido.

—Bueno chicas, es nuestro segundo partido, ¡vamos con todo!

—¡Sí!

Tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron. Llegaron hasta la entrada y vieron que dos equipos masculinos todavía estaban jugando, así que esperaron a que el partido finalizara y mientras esperaban, detrás de ellas, dos chicos estaban caminando por los pasillos del gimnasio y conversando sobre el partido de las chicas, hablaban sobre lo geniales que fueron en ese partido y hasta las alababan con lo guapas que eran. Y por supuesto, tanto Bebe como las otras, escuchaban todo lo que hablaban que hasta se emocionaron muchísimo por ello, no esperaban que fuese tan pronto que la gente hablara de ellas, ni mucho menos que los chicos dijeran esas cosas sobre ellas. Pero Bebe parecía estar muy encantada, aparte de ser la chica más popular del Instituto, como le encantaba que los chicos hablaran de ella o de alguna de sus compañeras, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba mucho que las consideraran como chicas guapas y atractivas, además de que se quedaran embobados como idiotas por la belleza de cada una.

—¿No es emocionante cuando hablan de nosotras?—dijo Bebe de forma picara y dándole un codazo a Heidi.

—Sí, es cierto...—comento la castaña un poco apenada, pero, no era la única. En general, todas las chicas estaban bastante avergonzadas cuando los chicos decían cosas cursis y vergonzosas, pero no podían negar, que les emocionaba mucho la atención que estaban recibiendo desde que ganaron el primer partido.

—Bueno, bueno, chicas está bien que se emocionen porque hablan cosas geniales sobre nosotras pero no olviden que debemos tomarnos las cosas en serio. —dijo Wendy tratando de retomar el tema inicial.

—¡Sí!

...

Se escucho el silbato por parte del árbitro, para dar comienzo a la segunda ronda de la Interescolar de voleibol. Los dos equipos se alinearon según su número, estaban al final de la línea blanca de ambos lados de la cancha, sin embargo, la emoción de las chicas se fue cuando vieron a sus oponentes. Las chicas, de repente se pusieron tan nerviosas, la mayoría de las chicas eran tan altas, que a comparacion de ellas, solamente tenían a Tammy y había muy pocas chicas de baja estatura. Pero, lo peor de todo, que las jugadoras las miraban con un semblante intimidante y esto provoco que a más de una empezaron a enfermarse por culpa de los nervios, pero el aire intimidante fue interrumpido hasta que otro árbitro dijo "Saluden" y las chicas que estaban asustada, suspiraron tan profundo, como si se quedaran sin oxigeno.

—¡Tengamos un buen juego!

El árbitro hizo una seña para que ambas capitanas que representaban a distintos estados, a desearse una buena suerte para este juego como señal de respeto. Las dos jugadoras se tomaron de la mano y entre las dos se dijeron un "Tengamos un buen partido", ambas chicas no estaban para nada nerviosas, al contrario estaban orgullosas de jugar su segundo partido en este día, estaban dispuestas a llevar a sus equipos a la victoria hasta el final, pero, por ahora, debían concentrarse en este partido, uno de los dos equipos tenía que ganar este juego para pasar a la tercera ronda, claro que también iban a luchar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus piernas no dieran para más.

En las gradas, había más personas en el día de hoy —y eso que apenas era su segundo partido—, las chicas, en lugar de estar nerviosas como ocurrió en el primer partido, estaban muy felices y emocionadas al mismo tiempo, ya que hacía mucho que no recibían tanta atención pública, pero de todas formas, esa era la razón por la cual las chicas de South Park estaban Por lo general, la gente de su pueblo, eran gente que no les interesaba nada de nada el mundo de los deportes y cosas por lo general, era una de las cosas que tanto odiaban las chicas, pero de una cosa es que estaban completamente seguras, de que si ganaban los partidos y con un ritmo excelente, seguramente aquellas personas cambiarían su forma de ser y hablarían de cosas geniales sobre las chicas, querían dejarlos con la boca bien abierta.

—¡Haz un buen saque!

El partido comenzó con un saque por parte de Chandler, la número uno, que era la capitana. Elevo el balón, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca, pero sin pisarla. Dio un salto y golpeo el balón, consiguió pasar al otro lado de la red, el balón iba directo a Heidi, se sobresalto del susto pero consiguió mantener la compostura, una vez que consiguió recibir el balón, ahora gano mas altura.

Las chicas pudieron recibirlo bien, las chicas de Oklahoma sonrieron al saber que sus oponentes. Bebe veía atreves de esas sonrisas, las estaban subestimando, era otra de las cosas que tanto odiaban. Pero, si lo estaban haciendo en serio, tenían que responderles de la mejor manera. Ahora dependía de Mikayla en darle el pase a Wendy para demostrarles a las chicas de Oklahoma de que se estaban metiendo con las chicas equivocadas, dios, como les gustaría reírse en sus caras, una vez que vean a Wendy rematar un balón con su increíble capacidad de salto, amaban esa sensación de sorpresa de sus oponentes cuando veían a la pelinegra demostrando sus habilidades en el voleibol. Bueno, ella era muy buena rematando el balón, pero, en lo que es bloqueo y recepciones, eran muy bajos, sobre todo en las recepciones, pero, descartaron eso y decidieron dejar que ella remate los balones aunque no siempre seria ella quien lo haga, obviamente.

—¡Es tuya, Wendy!

Los espectadores se pararon de sus asientos para ver más de cerca, en especial había algunos que estaban desde que las chicas de South Park jugaron su primer partido y ver a esas chicas jugar, le subían tanta la emoción que hasta se preguntaban: ¿Cómo es que no hemos sabido de estas chicas? ¡Juegan tan bien, mierda!, las chicas podían sentir esa sensación, pero, eso no querría decir que en cualquier momento podrían tener el orgullo hasta las nubes, sino, que les gustaba mucho recibir tanta atención pública, después de todo, era algo siempre querían desde que se creó el grupo, ni siquiera sus compañeros entienden sus sentimientos y se dedican hacer lo que hacen su rutina tan aburrida, mientras ellas se enojan y se angustian porque nadie va a animarlas o aunque sea, vieran el partido hasta el final.

—¡Ahí esta! ¡La chica con una capacidad increíble de salto!

—¡Y qué velocidad, es muy rápida!

Ahora ganaron un punto y las chicas de Oklahoma estaban en el cero todavía, iban a un buen ritmo. Si seguían con este excelente ritmo, habría cero preocupaciones y mas posibilidades de ganar, aunque, este ritmo no siempre dura para largo, iban a ver muchos obstáculos que tendrán que superar, a medida en que se va desarrollando el partido. A pesar de haber ganado un punto en el primer set, las chicas de Chandler no parecían estar sorprendidas del todo, ellas seguían con ese semblante serio e intimidante que tuvieron duran el comienzo del partido, como si ese ataque no tuviera un efecto en ellas.

—¡No dejen que ese punto nos afecte! ¡A por el próximo!

—¡Sí!

Las chicas de South Park alzaron una ceja, que raro.

…

—¡Haz un buen saque, Nicole!

Una vez que la afroamericana realizo su saque, entro a la cancha y se preparo para atacar. Tenían que defender cada lugar que este vacío, de esta manera sus oponentes no podrían anotar con mucha facilidad, aunque de vez en cuando, ellas son bastante torpes para dejar espacios libres, en donde las chicas anotan sin problemas, tenían que aprovechar esta oportunidad de una vez por todas, pero, las chicas de Oklahoma no iban a dejar esos descuidos durante el resto del partido, su defensa era bastante buena y Wendy, estaba bastante frustrada por eso, ya que a comparacion de la suya, esta, pero pocas veces consiguieron recibir el balón por más fuerte que sea, eso era algo positivo al menos en su caso.

—¡Bola libre!

—¡Buena recepción!

—¡Dos bloqueadoras!

La número cinco dio un salto y ahora estaba a la misma altura que el balón, vio que se. Se escucho un pequeña risita, ninguna de las dos chicas llego a escucharla pero la joven se estaba riendo porque aparte de que el bloqueo era muy bajo, se reía por lo bajas que eran. Así que, no lo dudo dos veces, remato el balón con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el remate sobrepaso el bloqueo y Bebe se a posiciono para recibir el balón pero, el balón no roso lo suficiente en sus antebrazos y salió disparado de la cancha, hasta que choco contra la pared. Toco el silbato, era punto para las chicas de Chandler, que rabia. Ahora estaban

—¡Muy bien!

Los espectadores estaban cada vez mas sorprendidos, bueno, la realidad es que ellos preferían ver a las chicas de South Park y sus grandiosos ataques que van a realizar durante el transcurso del segundo partido, desde que las chicas ganaron el primer partido, no han podido evitar saber más de este equipo y les estaba gustando demasiado, la manera en como estas chicas jugaban al voleibol, a pesar de perder varios balones, ellas todavía seguían con la mirada hacia arriba y sin echarse atrás. Admiraban mucho esa sensación de que todavía no han perdido, además de que hacían ataque extremadamente, aunque claro, las chicas Oklahoma también estaban ese mismo sentido y sobre todo, también captaron las miradas de los espectadores, pero, también había algunos que apoyaban directamente a las chicas de Colorado, que, para ser sinceros, era la mayoría de los que estaban presentes.

—Wow, las chicas de Oklahoma también son muy buenas.

—Sí, pero no tanto como las chicas de Colorado.

...

En el gimnasio, se podía escuchar el chirrido de las zapatillas ante los movimientos de cada jugadora, que iban de un lado a otro, en busca de un sitio vacio para golpear el balón y anotar, los espectadores observaban cada movimiento de las jugadoras de ambos equipos que luchaban para que el balón tocara el suelo, pero, sin embargo, al igual que el primer partido, las chicas de Colorado impedían que el balón enviado por el otro equipo tocara el suelo en su territorio, pero, había ocasiones que ese tipo de jugadas se volvía bastante cansador y muy aburrido para los espectadores, querían ver quién de los dos equipos conseguía anotar.

—¡Buena recepción!

—¡Un toque!

—¡La tengo!

La recepción por parte de Bebe fue muy perfecta, Mikayla presto toda la atención en el balón, antes de armar la jugada y el remate. Miro a Tammy, quien estaba cerca de ella y con ambas manos, sintió como el balón tocaba las palmas y paso el balón por la izquierda, en donde estaba Tammy, fue un pase limpio y perfecto. Ahora el balón, estaba a la altura de la castaña, esperando que fuese rematado por ella misma, en el otro lado de la cancha, justo cerca en donde está la Libero, que no dio cuenta de que detrás suyo había un espacio vacío que era el sito perfecto en donde Warner pensaba rematar y ganar un punto, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ahora que la Libero del equipo contrario tenia la mirada en ese remate que de seguro lo iba a recibir, pero, por supuesto, Tammy le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocada desde el principio.

—¡Tammy!

La castaña corrió a toda velocidad, paró en seco una vez y dio un gran salto, la Libero se había quedado de piedra, pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de que la castaña fijo su mirada en aquel punto vacio y se había aprovechado de la confusión de esta, para anotar. Y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el balón. El árbitro toco el silbato y con su brazo derecho, apunto el lado de las chicas de South Park, habían ganado otro punto. Wendy y las chicas, gritaron por la emoción e incluso su equipo de porras también celebraron, le habían dado la vuelta al marcador, las chicas de Colorado estaban a ocho puntos y las chicas de Oklahoma a diez puntos, dos puntos de diferencia, si anotaba un punto, quedarían iguales y de esta manera podrían estar al margen con el marcador, pero, necesitaban evitar que el otro equipo anotara y ganar más ventaja. Pero, las jugadas de Chandler eran bastante molestas, mierda, tenían una velocidad increíble, eran rápidas y no se les escapaba nada, sobre todo los ataques de Wendy y sus compañeras, que rabia. Aunque lo positivo era que ahora estaban a solo un punto de diferencia, no debían desaprovechar esta oportunidad para seguir ganando puntos, por mas cansador que sea.

—¡Eso es!

Los espectadores, estaban completamente sorprendidos y eso que llevaban sentados desde que comenzó el partido, pero no podían estar más sorprendidos y emocionados por cada jugada que hacían las chicas. Pero, parece ser que las chicas de Oklahoma les estaban ganando, porque, podían escuchar que las chicas eran muy altas y bastante lindas, eso puso a Bebe bastante rabiosa, ya que ellas captaron la atención de los chicos, tenía que idear algo para que la atención volviera a ellas, aunque eso no iba a ser algo muy facial, además, la idea era bastante estúpida, hacer algo solo porque las otras chicas del equipo contrario se roban la atención, si, es una idea muy infantil y a la vez, estúpida. Bueno, al menos, la atención regreso a ellas, luego de que Tammy consiguiera un punto para su equipo.

—Tienen muy buenos reflejos

Las chicas de Chandler no parecen estar afectadas, ni mucho menos frustradas. Las personas que tenían esa actitud, se volvía bastante molesta a veces, pero, para Wendy, le gustaba ese tipo de personas, así que no tenía ninguna objeción por jugar con un equipo que no se sorprenden por ninguna de sus jugadas, ni mucho menos por la capacidad de salto de la pelinegra, que llego a sorprender mucho a sus oponentes. En el caso de ellas, no les sorprendía para nada pero, llegara un momento en el que ellas se sorprenderán, eso era bien seguro.

…

Las chicas recibieron, como siempre, el servicio por parte de sus oponentes, estas chicas eran tan buenas, que sacaba totalmente de quicio a las otras chicas, en especial a Bebe, que las insultaba en voz baja para que no las escuchara, ni ellas y el árbitro, porque si el árbitro llegara a escucharla podría expulsarla por mal comportamiento, así que tenía que aguantar todo lo posible para no decir un insulto en voz alta. Los espectadores, no despegaron un ojo en esa misma cancha, pero no solo ellos, sino que también los dos equipos de porras de ambos equipos, Jenny estaba muy confiada en guiar al equipo para apoyar a sus compañeras y levantarles la moral cuanto sea necesario, de esta manera, evitar que entren en pánico o que ya no puedan mas.

—¡La tengo!

—¡Buena recepción!

La número diez de Chandler, que era la armador, se preparo para armar el remate. Le dio el pase a su compañera y esta, con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el balón y sobrepaso el bloqueo de Wendy y Red, el bloqueo era demasiado bajo, así que no desaprovecharon eso, el balón toco en un espacio vacío entre donde estaba Heidi y Annie, el árbitro toco el silbato, nuevamente es punto para el otro equipo. Ambas chicas se disculparon diciendo que no sabían a quien de las dos ira el balón, Wendy les dijo que no importa que lo conseguirían a la próxima, pero, no podía evitar mirar el marcador. Ahora estaban de once a nueve, el equipo de porras de Chandler había un ambiente de fiesta, tenían chances de quedarse con el primer set, si es que continuaban con ese ritmo, pero, por supuesto que South Park no lo iba a permitir, no señor.

—¡Muy bien!

—¡Buen trabajo, chicas!

Ahora tenían que buscar la forma de idear nuevas estrategias para engañar a sus oponentes y recuperar aquellos puntos perdidos. Las chicas estaban sudando demasiado y eso que apenas estaban comenzando pero, ir corriendo de un lado a otro y evitar que el oponente anote, era bastante cansador, pero tenían del porque quejarse, llegaron hasta aquí y tendrán que sobrepasar muchos obstáculos que se interpondrán en su lucha para ir al Tornero Nacional de este año y cuando lleguen ahí, tenían que responderle a sus oponentes de lo que estaban hechas como para estar en la cancha. Pero, era demasiado pronto para pensar en el Torneo Nacional y en sus futuros oponentes, ahora necesitaban concentrarse muchísimo en este partido y sobre todo, en sus actuales oponentes.

—¡Sacaran de nuevo, así que no pierdan de vista el balón!

...

—¡Buena recepción!

—¡Wendy!

La pelinegra corrió para armar el remate, pero tenía que sobrepasar un obstáculo enorme, eso era las bloqueadoras de Chandler, estas chicas no solo eran altas, sino que se aprovechaban de aquello para bloquear cualquier balón que se interponga en su camino. Pero, Bebe y las chicas estaban muy seguras, completamente seguras, de que Wendy atravesaría ese molesto bloqueo. Aunque no muchas veces suele se atravesado con facilidad, pero los jugadoras usaban todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el balón tocara las manos de los jugadores del equipo contrario que se ponían para bloquear la jugada. Si la pelinegra es bloqueada en esta jugada, por supuesto que iba a ver una segunda oportunidad, eso era muy obvio, pero tenían que evitar que ocurriera tan seguido, aun así, no se iban a dar por vencidas solo porque sus oponentes son lo suficientemente altas como para intimidarlas.

—¡Tres bloqueadoras!

Sintió el balón con su mano derecha, donde siempre remataba, podía ver claramente el otro lado de la cancha, a pesar de que las tres bloqueadoras estorban su vista, pero, aun así, podía ver y ya tenía planeado en donde pensaba golpear. Y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el balón. Ahora estaba a ocho puntos, mientras que las chicas de Oklahoma estaban

—¡Eso es!

—¡Muy buena, Wendy!

Y una vez más, se escuchaba los chirridos de las zapatillas ante los movimientos de cada jugadora, que iban de un lado a otro, incluyendo el sonido del balón siendo tocado por las jugadoras. En ningún momento, los espectadores no dejaron sus asientos y se disponían a mirar cómo hasta le gustaban mucho la manera en como las chicas de South Park jugaba, hasta las admiraban por cómo no se echan atrás sin importar la cantidad de puntos que van ganando o perdiendo, eso no iba cambiar en lo absoluto, sobre todo en la moral de las chicas, ni tampoco las chicas de Oklahoma se iban a echar atrás.

…

Llego el turno de Red para sacar, la chica estaba muy tensa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, ocasionado por las miradas que apuntaban a su dirección e incluso el equipo de porras de Chandler gritaban para darles más apoyo a sus jugadoras, esas cosas, respiro muy profundo, tenía que calmarse pero, lo peor de todo, es que era la primera vez que iba a servir en un partido real. Pero, se detuvo a pensar en la situación en la que están, estaban abajo de siete puntos mientras que Chandler estaba arriba de nueve puntos, no era una diferencia muy grande, pero, tenían que evitar que se le adelantaran más de la cuenta. Tenía que anotar por ella y por sus compañeras, ese saque podría salvarlas para mantener el margen del marcador, como mínimo tenían que ganar los puntos perdidos que pasaron a ser puntos ganados para las chicas de Chandler.

—¡Red! ¡Anótanos un punto con tu saque!

Elevo el balón, lo más alto que podía, dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la línea blanca y sin pisarla, dio un salto para estar a la misma altura que el balón y con su brazo derecho, lo golpeo lo más fuerte que podía, al hacer el saque, noto que el balón iba muy rápido y tardaba mucho en tocar el suelo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error en golpearlo bastante fuerte. La pelirroja se altero enseguida, si el balón salía afuera entonces era punto para el otro equipo, pero, siempre que ella hacia el saque y si fallaba, cargaba con toda la culpa.

—¡Fuera!

El balón salió de la línea blanca y aterrizo a un par de metros fuera de la cancha, la jugadora con el número cinco y la libero del equipo esperaban a ver si estaban en lo cierto. Los dos jueces de líneas que se encontraban parados en cada sector de la línea blanca, alzaron sus banderas hacia arriba, el balón fue fuera, por lo tanto era punto para las chicas de Oklahoma, ahora estaban de doce a nueve. Wendy frunció el ceño, este paso, ahora ellas tenían el control del set, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, era obvio que había muchas oportunidades para recuperar el punto perdido. Pero, tenían que intentar no cometer demasiados errores, porque a este paso, cuanto más errores cometían, mas puntos ganados era para el equipo de Oklahoma. Hasta Red se sentía muy culpable de haber fallado en ese momento, pero sus compañeras le dijeron que no se culpe a sí misma, ya que ese tipo de errores pasa cuando las jugadoras se sienten nerviosas.

—¡Tranquila, lo conseguirás a la próxima!

La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero, sonrió y apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba feliz por tener a sus compañeras que le dan grandes apoyos para seguir adelante, y aunque, haya fallado un saque, siempre había otra oportunidad de remontar. Y en sí misma, pensó: "Es bueno tener a tus amigas que te apoyan", una vez que ella sirvió, ahora estaba en la parte trasera junto con Bebe, las chicas tomaron posiciones, ya que ahora, es el turno de Chandler en realizar su saque, tenían que anotar lo mas que podía, se sentían muy presionadas entre los ataques de las chicas de Oklahoma, los errores y sin desviar la mirada en el marcador, no podían evitar sentirse frustradas pero no podían dejarlo así, a medias, tenían que anotar y si tenían que perder este set, solo quedaban dos, en que ellas podrían recuperar para estar a la par con Chandler, si es que se queda con el primer set. Ahora, estaban muy serias y silenciosas, porque estaban concentradas, sudaban mucho y respiraban con mucha dificultada, pero sus semblantes llegaron a asustar a las jugadoras de Chandler, creían que con esas miradas era como si quisieran matarlas o algo así. Y eso que esas chicas tenían ese mismo semblante amenazador desde el comienzo del partido, ahora ellas se lo devolvían y eran ellas las que se pusieron asustadas.

—¡Un buen saque!

—¡Lo tengo!

—¡Buena recepción!

—¡Wendy!

La pelinegra remato con todo lo que podía y sonrió al ver que el balón iba a tocar el suelo, de esta manera podrían ganar aunque sea un punto para no estar tan atrás como lo están ahora. Pero, no sucedió, la jugadora con el número seis, se movió con rapidez y consiguió conectar el balón, ahora gano más altura. Las chicas de South Park fruncieron el ceño por el enojo, a esas chicas no se les escapaba nada, que rabia y molestia. Ahora que consiguieron recibirlo sin problemas, la jugadora con el número nueve, era la armador, presto toda su atención al balón que estaba por encima de la red, después vio a quien de sus compañeras iba a hacer el remate y ahí vio a su capitana, que estaba cerca, perfecto, con ella armaría el remate, además, se estaban aprovechando mucho de las chicas de Colorado, ya que la mayoría de sus jugadoras son de estatura baja, aunque, Tammy es la más alta de todas ella, pero era la única del equipo, así que para ellas tenían más ventaja para rematar cuando el bloqueo es demasiado bajo.

—¡Capitana!

La número nueve le paso el balón a su capitana, quien corrió directo hacia la red y dio un gran salto—su capacidad de salto era un poco más alto que el de Wendy— las bloqueadoras, Red, Heidi y Annie, se sorprendieron muchísimo por ese gran salto e incluso se quedaron de piedra al verla, hasta se olvidaron que tenían que saltar para bloquear aquel balón. La chica golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas, el balón gano fuerza y velocidad, Bebe noto que el balón fue directo hacia a ella. Se preparo para recibirlo, agacho las caderas, el balón se fue acercando de a poco, rozo sus antebrazos pero no fue lo suficiente para hacer una recepción, tras tocarlo, salió disparado de la cancha y choco contra la pared del fondo, luego rodo lentamente en el suelo. Hasta Wendy también se sorprendió por eso, aquella chica saltaba muy alto, una batalla aérea.

El árbitro toco el silbato y apunto con el brazo izquierdo, era punto para las chicas de Oklahoma. Ahora estaban de trece a nueve, una diferencia de cuatro puntos, enseguida llegaron las preocupaciones pero no valía la pena enojarse por un simple punto, tenían que concentrarse para recuperar los cuatro puntos perdidos, pero también no debían de afectarles tanto, si perdían este set, quedaban solo dos sets, en el que ellas tendrían la oportunidad de llevárselos si luchaban con todas sus fuerzas y también tenían que impedir que sus oponentes anoten más de la cuenta y de queden con lo que queda de los sets. Ahora, tenían que encontrar la forma de cómo recuperar puntos de aquí en adelante, estas chicas de Oklahoma eran muy buenas, sino fuera porque tiene muchas jugadoras de alta estatura, no habrían ganado tantos puntos para dejar a las chicas tan atrás.

—¡Eso es!

 _¡Buen bloqueo! ¡Buen bloqueo!_

En vez de estar frustrada por perder ese punto, Bebe sonrió de forma desafiante, como le gustaba a los jugadores que hacen jugadas tan increíbles, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de querer perder contra alguien de ese nivel, por supuesto que no. Aquella jugada era solamente una excepción, la próxima vez, se la iba a devolver, eso estaba bien claro. Después de todo, en el voleibol se pueden experimentar muchas cosas hasta acostumbrarse a los remates fuertes que suelen hacer sus oponentes para que sea más difícil recibirlo, la rubia rizada era una de esas jugadoras que no se molestaban por perder un balón que podría continuar en el aire en estos momentos, no solo ella, sino que también sus compañeras, ya estaban demasiado acostumbradas, por lo que siempre iba a haber otra oportunidad para retomar el punto perdido para estar a la par con sus oponentes, la idea era burlarse de ellas para que no llegasen a pensar que se iban a dar por vencidas, era solo el comienzo del segundo partido.

—Esto se está poniendo muy divertido...

Fin del capítulo 13.

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que todo es bienvenido en este fic, excepto insultos de mal gusto. En serio, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me escriben, espero mejorar mas mi escritura para que la historia sea más llamativa y creo que es obvio que la mayoría de los capítulos es sobre los capítulos es sobre los partidos de voleibol, claramente se nota lo desarrollados que están ¿no? Bueno, es que dicen que si haces un fic sobre deportes en el que alguna vez has jugado y te gusta mucho, te hace más fácil describirlo, sobre todos los partidos, me gusta esa sensación y se nota muchísimo en los capítulos. Les agradezco nuevamente por los comentarios que ponen acerca de este Fic, así que esperare con muchas ansias sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo, así que, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y les prometo que voy a tratar de no tardar tanto para publicar los capítulos, si esto pasa, perdónenme por fallarles. Antes de irme, quiero decirles que la Universidad a la que voy a ir, tiene un horario en la tarde, así que tengo muchísimo tiempo de sobra para poder publicar a tiempo los capitulo así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.**


End file.
